Éden
by Karla Kollynew
Summary: “No dia em que do fruto comerdes, vossos olhos se abrirão e sereis como deuses, conhecedores do bem e do mal”
1. Prólogo

**N/A.**

A história se passa no reino de Castela e Aragão (atual Espanha), no final do século XV.

As magias realizadas na fanfic não utilizam varinhas e sim invocações dos elementos da natureza, apenas com uso da mente e da voz.

Algumas partes/frases estão escritas em latim

Algumas partes/frases estão escritas em hïrico (língua que eu criei para o meu livro; colocarei a tradução)

Doutrinas e costumes católicos serão questionados ao longo da fic.

Se você realmente se importa com questões religiosas pode ser que ache algumas idéias centrais da história um pouco "desrespeitosas", portanto não leia.

Pense em _Tom Riddle_como _Tom Riddle_, o jovem determinado a conseguir o que quer, questionador, charmoso, envolvente, aluno modelo, um pouco revoltado e que se torna impaciente quando não consegue o que quer. O Voldemort, pela experiência de vida e por ter sua alma mutilada, perdeu um pouco dessa essência.

O elemento éter, presente no mundo das idéias de Platão, é encarado aqui como a essência da vida.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Ela se virou rapidamente, olhando primeiro para a direita e depois para a esquerda. Silêncio. Nenhum movimento. Eles sempre se escondiam muito bem. Tentou enxergar qualquer coisa na outra margem do lago, mas não havia nada além das folhas secas e avermelhadas, caindo das árvores com a força dos ventos do outono.

Deu dois passos inseguros. Não queria se afastar muito. Não podia. Eles eram rápidos. Tinha que encontrá-los ao mesmo tempo, e finalizar tudo antes que fossem salvos.

Barulho. Foi apenas um instante. Só um galho partindo. Sorriu. Ela o avistou saltando de uma árvore para a outra, quase como se a desafiasse. Deu as costas e chegou rapidamente ao ponto de partida.

"Ron, em cima do carvalho", falou o mais alto que conseguiu. Ginny viu seu irmão descer da árvore, visivelmente contrariado.

"Isso não foi justo", resmungou, enquanto batia o pó e tirava as folhas presas em sua roupa.

"Claro que foi", respondeu sem tirar a atenção das copas das árvores e dos arbustos. "Você foi descuidado ao saltar os galhos. Eu não teria te achado se tivesse ficado quieto".

"Não deixa de ser injusto", continuou falando. "Eles sabem usar magias para se esconder, por isso..."

"Cale a boca! Não fale essa palavra, Ron. Quer nos matar?", perguntou, irritada.

"Desculpa".

"Não fala isso de novo fora de casa. É perigoso", advertiu.

"Eu sei...".

"Eles não seriam loucos de fazer isso", Percy falou sem desviar a atenção do livro que lia tranqüilamente sentado sob um eucalipto. "A não ser que quisessem que algum bisbilhoteiro nos denunciasse".

"Não tem ninguém morando por essas redondezas além de nós", Ron argumentou.

"Não há, mas sempre tem alguém caçando ou procurando frutas. Imagina se alguém vê?"

"Você tem razão".

"Claro que tenho", respondeu, sorrindo, satisfeita, antes de levantar um pouco o vestido e dar alguns passos apressados em direção aos arbustos que se mexiam.

Pulou em cima deles e frustrou-se ao perceber que não havia ninguém. Dois estalos fizeram-na se virar, furiosa. Fred e George aparatavam ao lado do ponto inicial e acenavam freneticamente, enquanto sorriam. Ron cantarolava alguma coisa, que soou estranhamente ofensiva.

"Enlouqueceram?", berrou Percy. "Mamãe não vai perdoar vocês dois".

"Só se vocês contarem", lembrou Fred.

"Ron, você vai contar?", George perguntou. Ron balançou a cabeça, negando.

"Ginny?", Fred a encarou, esperançoso.

"Tudo bem, não falarei nada".

"Percy?"

"Não contem com isso", resmungou fechando o livro. Em seguida se levantou. "Voltarei imediatamente para casa e informarei nossos pais que estão agindo de forma inapropriada. Vocês querem nos condenar à forca?".

"Não faz isso...", implorou Ron.

"Ginny estava certa quando falou que é perigoso", seus passos eram firmes. "Vocês usaram éter! Vocês não sabem controlar isso!".

"Mas não há ninguém por aqui!".

"Não estamos vendo ninguém, mas sempre existe a possibilidade de ter alguém escondido, por isso 'nunca', neste caso, deve ser 'nunca' de fato".

"Nós sabemos e prometemos _nunca_ mais fazer isso", Ron se adiantou e os demais confirmaram.

"Conheço suficientemente os quatro para saber que não devo confiar nessas palavras de arrependimento. Basta virar as costas e vocês estarão fazendo novamente".

Percy deixou os irmãos para trás e caminhou apressado pela trilha que levaria ao lar dos Weasley, sendo seguido de perto por Fred, George e Ron, que ainda resmungavam. Ginny já se virava para acompanhá-los quando sentiu que era observada. Podia sentir o fio da vida de outro ser. Estacou. Não os seguiu. Abaixou-se com o pretexto de limpar a barra de seu vestido, para poder procurar por qualquer coisa. Seus olhos eram bons. Precisava encontrar.

Já não escutava qualquer som. Fechou seus ouvidos para o barulho dos ventos, tentando entender a presença do observador. Sentiu o par de olhos grudados em seus movimentos, enquanto rezava para o Deus cristão e implorava que fosse apenas um animal ou qualquer coisa que não um ser humano desprovido de magia.

Seu coração estava acelerado e suas mãos geladas. Sentiu o suor frio correr pela lateral de seu rosto, quando se levantou, ainda observando. Não havia som, não havia cor, não respirava. Então viu. E tudo se resumiu ao medo.

Na margem oposta do lago pôde observar desaparecer, por entre as árvores, a batina de um dos sacerdotes do mosteiro. Um cristão. Era um padre que os observava.

Estavam perdidos.

* * *

**Orkut:** Karla Kollynew

**Comunidade:** Kollynew


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

_Modus vivendi_

* * *

Nenhuma voz. Apenas o silêncio de desaprovação mesclado com culpa. Faziam a primeira refeição do dia e nenhum membro da família ousava proferir qualquer palavra. Os gestos limitavam-se ao partir do pão e mastigar. Com uma única magia todos foram silenciados. Era o castigo por usarem os poderes de forma inapropriada.

"Terminaram?", perguntou a Sra. Weasley e os cinco irmãos confirmaram, tristemente. "Muito bem, acabem de se arrumar e vamos para a igreja. Estamos em cima do horário".

Arthur se levantou e pegou sua capa pendurada atrás da porta da cozinha. Molly viu os filhos entrarem no quarto e voltarem com suas melhores capas em mãos. Ginny ainda finalizava uma trança nos longos cabelos ruivos, enquanto a Sra. Weasley a ajudava a amarrar as fitas das costas do vestido azul com mais firmeza.

Aos Domingos vestiam sua melhor roupa, arrumavam melhor os cabelos, calçavam os únicos sapatos que possuíam e subiam na carroça para ir até a vila assistir à missa. Uma atitude comum a todos os cristãos e, cada vez mais, dos não cristãos que desejassem continuar vivendo em paz.

Ginny se sentia sufocada com o vestido apertado, mas nem uma exclamação de desaprovação saiu de seus lábios. Estavam errados e se tinha que ser castigada por aquilo, que fosse. Precisavam aprender a se comportar se não quisessem ir a julgamento e terminar seus dias com a uma corda em volta do pescoço. Estava preocupada.

Alguém tinha visto.

Subiu na carroça e apoiou as mãos no colo. Ao seu lado sentou-se Percy, com extremo mau humor. Ele dedurou os irmãos, mas também foi castigado por não tê-los impedido. Sentia-se injustiçado, mas Ginny achava que sua mãe estava certa. Molly tinha medo, Arthur tinha medo. Todos tinham.

Já tinham visto famílias inteiras destruídas, separadas e obrigadas a deixar suas vidas para trás. A Igreja não perdoava os hereges, portanto, não levantar nenhum tipo de suspeita era o único jeito de se manter a salvo da Inquisição e do julgamento do Estado.

"Molly, não acha melhor retirar o feitiço enquanto estivermos na vila?", Ginny ouviu Arthur perguntar.

"Se perguntarem qualquer coisa, responderemos que estão fazendo penitência".

"Tem razão. Muggles gostam disso".

Arthur continuou a conduzir a carroça, e Molly, vez ou outra, olhava para trás, apenas observando. Ginny se sentia incomodada com a situação em que viviam. Sempre escondidos, sempre fingindo ser o que não eram, encontrando-se com seus iguais às escuras, em locais secretos e protegidos por magia, como se fosse errado. Eles eram caçados, torturados, julgados e mortos por pessoas que, um dia, os temeram.

Ela baixou a visão. Não comunicou a ninguém que foram vistos por um sacerdote, pois não tivera tempo e, a cada segundo, as mesmas perguntas voltavam a atormentar seus pensamentos. O que encontrariam quando chegassem à vila? Estariam esperando por eles com cordas e uma sentença nas mãos?

Lembrava-se de um Domingo não muito distante, quando uma das famílias aliadas à Ordem fora presa, julgada e morta no mesmo dia, acusada de usar magia para atrair pessoas para o que eles chamam de pecado. Nascer com magia poderia ser uma sentença de morte se não soubessem controlá-la da forma correta.

"Chegamos", anunciou Arthur.

Ginny retornou de seus devaneios e percebeu que era tomada por uma sensação de alívio. Não havia nenhum aglomerado de pessoas, muito menos sacerdotes segurando tochas. Não havia carrasco. Desceu da carroça e seguiu seus pais. Muitas pessoas os cumprimentavam e ela apenas acenava a cabeça, sorrindo discretamente, enquanto passavam em frente ao mercado de trocas e subiam as escadas para adentrar na vila e seguir para a Igreja.

Para a sociedade de Castela, os Weasley eram descendentes de estrangeiros. Estavam falidos, mas aplicavam a seus filhos as boas normas da educação e criavam-nos dentro dos costumes certos. Pessoas boas, gentis e que viviam em concordância com as doutrinas cristãs. Eram respeitados fora dos muros do palácio pela tradição e por serem trabalhadores que mantinham a dignidade mesmo com dificuldades financeiras.

Ginny se perguntava como aquela sociedade puritana e hipócrita reagiria se algum dia descobrisse que eles pertencem a uma linhagem muito antiga e pura de seres mágicos, mas que sempre procuraram viver em harmonia com os costumes do povo desprovido de magia. Toda a tradição e honra da família nem ao menos seriam lembradas, quando estivessem com suas cabeças expostas em praça pública.

O que a tranqüilizava um pouco é que ela sabia que o foco da inquisição em Castela não eram os bruxos, e a maioria das pessoas acusadas de praticar bruxaria era apenas considerada louca, terminando seus dias presas ou expulsas do país. Mas tinham medo do que ouviam e do que era praticado em territórios vizinhos, por isso se esconder era o melhor se a fazer.

Os sinos já tocavam quando entraram na igreja e se sentaram, todos juntos, na quinta fileira. O canto do coral dos monges teve início e logo em seguida o sacerdote prostrou-se de costas para os fiéis e fez o sinal da cruz, convocando todos a se ajoelhar e rezar a prece inicial.

_"Veni Sancte Spíritus reple tuórum corda fidélium, et tu amóris in eis ignem accénde..."_, Ginny desligou a mente.

Achava o ritual importante, acreditava em Deus, mas seus pensamentos varriam qualquer oração de sua cabeça, da mesma forma que a batina de algum sacerdote varreu as folhas secas das margens do lago antes de sumir no meio da floresta. Admirava-se por não estar acontecendo nada anormal naquela manhã, o que a levava a acreditar que o homem não havia feito nenhuma denúncia.

Ajoelhados ao seu lado estavam sua mãe e Ron. Todos em silêncio, ouvindo as palavras do padre com atenção, mas ela não conseguia. Seus olhos procuravam qualquer sinal, qualquer coisa que indicasse que estava certa... Ou errada.

_"Ecce Agnus Dei, ecce qui tollit peccatum mundi"_, escutou o padre falar e os fiéis repetirem.

Fechou os olhos e tentou escutar o silêncio. Não ouvia a voz do padre, nem as belas canções do coral. Quando voltou a abri-los estava em seu mundo, onde os sons não existiam, nem cores, apenas presenças. Podia sentir as essências fluindo no éter, mas seria impossível detectar alguma presença igual à que sentiu no bosque no meio de tanta gente. Precisava encontrá-la. Principalmente por saber que ele estava ali. Era um sacerdote. Ele tinha que estar ali.

"Ginny", sussurrou a Sra. Weasley.

A garota perdeu a concentração e a magia se desfez. Encarou a mãe. Os olhos da mulher desaprovavam suas atitudes, mas ela parecia não estar disposta a reclamar naquele momento. Virou-se para o altar e murmurou entre os dentes algo que Ginny entendeu como "aqui não, mocinha".

A garota se deu por vencida e decidiu não utilizar mais seus poderes mágicos para encontrá-lo dentro da igreja. Suspirou, voltando a sua atenção para o altar no mesmo instante em que o coral composto pelos seminaristas do mosteiro iniciava uma canção que falava de fidelidade a Deus e punição aos pecadores.

_Tu es fortis  
et in choruscatiane altaris,  
ascendens ut fumus aromatum_

_ad columpnam laudis._

Um deles olhava para ela. Encarando-a. Ele cantava, mas não olhava para os papéis em suas mãos. Cantava, apenas cantava. Enquanto olhava para ela.

_Sed cum falsa damus  
nihil nisi Nostra Damus._

Com um último verso, inquisidor e forte, a música cessou. E ele sorriu. Sorriu para ela. Seus lábios tomavam a forma de um sorriso bonito, mas longe de ser acolhedor. Medo. Ginny sentiu a essência dele tocar a sua de uma forma tão poderosa que estremeceu, caindo sentada no banco, enquanto todos ainda permaneciam de pé. Todos se sentaram em seguida para ouvir a homilia, mas Ginny não se ateve às palavras do padre, pois agora sentia necessidade de mais ar do que seu vestido apertado lhe permitia conseguir.

Faltava pouco para terminar, o padre já consagrava o pão e o vinho e logo precisaria comungar com todos os seus irmãos cristãos. Sentiu a sua mãe levantar-se devagar e ela imitou o gesto. As filas se formavam e ela evitava levantar o rosto. Não queria encarar aquele sorriso de novo. Ele a condenava. Seu olhar, seu sorriso, o seu cantar...

_"Corpus Christi"_, o sacerdote falou ao entregar-lhe a hóstia. Ginny não poderia responder, mas levantou o rosto, para que o padre lesse em seus lábios as palavras que não conseguia falar.

Acabou se perdendo nos olhos negros do sacerdote. Eles a condenavam. Estremeceu. Seu coração acelerou e, com dificuldade, seus lábios se mexeram. Ela abriu a boca e a o padre lhe ofereceu a hóstia consagrada. Ginny se virou, sentindo os olhos negros a seguirem enquanto dava seus passos incertos. Sentia a hóstia derreter. Sentia os olhos negros. Julgando-a. Condenando-a.

Sentou-se no banco e, em seguida, ajoelhou-se. Rezou. Rezou, com toda a fé que possuía para o Deus dos homens. Palavras de penitência, rezada em todas as línguas em que aprendeu a orar, até perceber que todos se levantavam para uma última oração coletiva.

_"Pater noster, qui es in caelis Sanctificétur nomen tuum: Advéniat regnum tuum..."_, eram as vozes de todos os fiéis misturadas. Tinha certeza de que muitos naquele santuário rezavam com toda a força de suas almas, implorando por absolvição. Implorando para que permanecessem a salvo dos julgamentos da Igreja Católica e sabia que, além de bruxos, existiam judeus e mouros convertidos pelo medo e pressão do governo de Fernando e Isabel.

_"Amen"_, disseram todos, na esperança de continuarem escondidos, na esperança de conservarem suas religiões, ocultando a verdadeira face de suas famílias por trás da fé cristã. 'Que assim seja', era o que desejavam todos aqueles em que a fé no Deus dos católicos falhava.

Os Weasley aguardaram um pouco. Eles sempre esperavam que a maioria saísse para, só então, retirarem-se do templo. Gostavam de evitar as multidões que se formavam diante da igreja para conversar sobre a pregação ou falar das famílias que não vieram, ou das que estavam com problemas. Muitas moças ficavam de conversa com seus pretendentes, enquanto eram vigiadas de perto por pais e irmãos. Já as mulheres solteiras e com idade avançada demais para se casar, disputavam as atenções dos viúvos.

Arthur e Molly reuniram os filhos na frente da igreja para dar instruções sobre o que seria necessário comprar e pagar naquela semana. Era a tradição das manhãs de Domingo. Primeiro assistiam à missa e logo em seguida trocavam as frutas e verduras que produziam nos terrenos de sua propriedade. Percy aproveitava para visitar o mosteiro e pegar livros emprestados com um de seus amigos, e Ginny, às vezes, o acompanhava.

Não foi diferente dessa vez, e Molly não se importou que ela fosse, visto que naquele dia não seria muito pertinente tentar negociar quando não conseguia falar.

Percy e Ginny atravessaram o pátio da igreja e entraram pela lateral do mosteiro, onde Miguel já aguardava pelos dois.

"Boa dia, amigos", exclamou feliz. "Não veio na semana passada, Percy, soube que ficou doente".

Percy, que fora vítima de um feitiço mal feito na semana anterior, apenas balançou a cabeça, confirmando.

"E você, Ginevra? Gostou da liturgia de hoje?", ela também confirmou e Miguel os encarou desconfiados. "Estão quietos. Por acaso estão fazendo penitência?", os dois, mais uma vez, confirmaram calados. O seminarista sorriu. "O silêncio nos eleva e enobrece a alma".

Depois disso evitou falar com os dois, para que não ficassem tentados a quebrar o voto, mas conduziu-os à biblioteca aberta a visitantes. Percy ficou entretido por longos minutos, enquanto Ginny observava os vitrais, nos quais nunca havia prestado atenção.

As cores se equilibravam de uma forma simples e bonita, dando um colorido interessante ao ambiente. Sorriu, enquanto caminhava para os jardins internos, onde pretendia esperar pelo irmão, pois estava realmente quente naquela manhã.

Sentou-se em um banco e ficou a mexer nas rendas do vestido. Estava ligeiramente incomodada por estar ali. Era uma situação completamente diferente e Percy jamais cogitaria a hipótese de entrar naquele mosteiro novamente se soubesse que alguém os tinha visto praticando magia.

Ginny suspirou e levantou o rosto, tentando sentir qualquer leve brisa, mas congelou ao se deparar com os olhos negros do sacerdote. Não sentiu a presença dele. Não viu nenhum indício de aproximação, mas ele estava ali, a dois passos dela, e não sorria. Mesmo que o sorriso não lhe estampasse os lábios, ele parecia satisfeito em vê-la ali, ainda que seus olhos não demonstrassem nada além de escuridão e julgamentos.

Ele a observou por alguns segundos e Ginny enrubesceu. O homem deixou escapar um meio sorriso pelo canto da boca, quando se sentou ao seu lado.

"Não vou denunciar vocês", falou muito baixo e Ginny enrijeceu. Virou-se para encará-lo quase de forma mecânica. Ele sorriu. O mesmo sorriso na face, que espelhava o medo que Ginny sentia.

Ela se levantou e, sem olhar para trás, caminhou apressada para a biblioteca, levantando as muitas camadas de saias para não tropeçar. Não sentiu que era seguida, apenas observada. Ele ficou para trás, junto com seus olhos negros e sua voz calma e centrada. Ele lhe dava calafrios, mesmo em um dia abafado como aquele.

Abafado. Era por isso que tinha saído da biblioteca. Sentia que o ar estava faltando, mas não voltaria ao pátio de maneira alguma. Sairia apenas quando estivesse muito bem acompanhada por seu irmão e Miguel, pois não desejava encarar novamente aqueles olhos negros enquanto estivesse sozinha. Fechou os olhos e suspirou, encostando-se em uma das prateleiras.

_"Persona grata."_ ouviu a mesma voz, só que mais baixa, quase um sussurro. "O que a jovem teme, para fugir de um pastor de Deus?".

Ele parecia falar sério e Ginny sabia que não podia fugir. Não podia responder. Baixou a cabeça, desviando o olhar. Desejava encará-lo ou desafiá-lo, mas pressentia que não possuía força suficiente para encarar a escuridão de perto. Tinha medo. Não por si, mas pelo que qualquer palavra dita por aquele homem poderia causar à sua família.

"Eu sei de um segredo seu", ele iniciou. "Não pretendo falar nada, mas acredito que isso nos torna cúmplices", ele fez uma pausa estratégica e estendeu a mão. "Sou o Padre Gabriel. Qual seria a sua graça?"

Ginny não respondeu. Não podia responder, mas segurou a mão do padre e a beijou, como se pedisse por sua benção. Ele não sorriu, nem falou as palavras que deveriam ser faladas após um pedido de benção, apenas a encarou intrigado.

"Você nunca fala? É muda?", Ginny mordeu os lábios. Queria responder. "Quem é você?".

Ele perguntou exatamente a mesma coisa que Ginny desejava descobrir sobre ele. Gabriel. Apenas um nome não era suficiente. Sabia que era um sacerdote, podia supor que vivia no mosteiro, mas por que não denunciaria sua família? O que queria com isso?

"Não falar é sua forma de pagar por seus pecados?", Ginny confirmou. "Não entendo esse jeito de viver. Isso não é racional." Falou como se pagar penitência em nome de Deus fosse absurdo.

Ele mudou imediatamente a expressão do rosto ao perceber como Ginny reagiu ao comentário. Gabriel segurou-lhe a mão e a beijou. Em seguida, com um gesto delicado, postou seu dedo polegar na testa de Ginny e fez o sinal da cruz.

"Que Deus lhe abençoe", murmurou. Ele fez um breve aceno com a cabeça e ela inclinou-se em um cumprimento formal. "Vou descobrir o seu nome, senhorita. Sei onde encontrá-la", falou com seu habitual tom de voz, mas a Ginny lhe pareceu uma ameaça. "Desejo vê-la novamente, mesmo que seja apenas na celebração da semana que vem".

Ele virou as costas e rumou para os jardins do mosteiro. Já não era possível mais vê-lo quando Percy apareceu carregando os dois livros que iriam entretê-lo pelo restante da semana. Sentiu-se vazia, mas cheia de perguntas. Parecia que tinham levado o seu estômago e enchido sua cabeça com informações demais. Estava confusa, mas pelo menos tinha um nome e um rosto. Gabriel, o homem dos olhos de escuridão.

Apenas isso, nada mais.

* * *

**N/A.**: Pois é, o que está achando? Gostando? Odiando? Comenta por favor! Comentários são felizes, são importantes, não demora nem cinco minutinhos e garanto que terá alguém muito feliz lendo do outro lado. Críticas são extremamente bem vindas porque é a partir delas que eu posso melhorar. Beijos! Até o próximo capítulo.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

_Modus operandi_

* * *

Talvez pela necessidade de vê-lo mais uma vez, Ginny caminhou pelo bosque no dia seguinte, e no seguinte, e no que veio depois. Provavelmente ele não desejava falar enquanto ela estivesse acompanhada, o que tornava um encontro praticamente impossível, visto que Percy adorava ler sob a sombra do eucalipto e George e Fred costumavam nadar no lago todas as tardes.

Decidiu então que caminharia pela manhã, logo após terminar de ajudar sua mãe com os afazeres. Ainda não poderia falar com Gabriel, mas carregava consigo folhas de pergaminho para escrever suas palavras, na esperança de que ele as lesse. Queria se explicar, inventar qualquer coisa, desmentir o que os próprios olhos negros haviam presenciado. Queria ficar livre dos pensamentos obscuros que a haviam invadido, desde que o viu desaparecer entre as árvores.

Sentou-se às sombras dos velhos carvalhos e esperou. Ele disse que sabia onde encontrá-la. Seria uma pista para que ela deduzisse que ele desejava vê-la ali? Ou seria apenas delírios de uma mente que desejava, a qualquer custo, se ver livre de um problema?

"Bom dia, senhorita Weasley", ela escutou o tom baixo e frio de Gabriel. Assustou-se. Mais uma vez não sentiu a presença do rapaz ao se aproximar. Sentiu-se vulnerável.

Ela acenou positivamente, como se permitisse que ele lhe dirigisse a palavra.

"Ainda fazendo penitência?", perguntou, achando engraçado. Ginny assentiu. "Estou curioso".

Ela pegou o pergaminho, a tinta e a pena e rabiscou apressadamente: "Por quê?".

"Inteligente da sua parte. Um jeito estranho de se conversar, mas também vou me silenciar e responder à sua maneira".

Ele sentou-se ao lado de Ginny e pediu a pena e o pergaminho. Escreveu a resposta para a pergunta e devolveu para que ela pudesse ler.

"Porque quero saber como é a sua voz".

"O que você viu?", ela escreveu.

"Várias coisas, Ginevra".

"Como sabe o meu nome?".

"Eu disse que iria descobrir".

"Prefiro que me chame de Ginny".

"Então me chame de Tom".

Ela estacou ao ler a última frase. Tom. Tom? Por quê? Ele notou a dúvida estampada na face sardenta da ruiva e pegou o pergaminho de volta para responder.

"Gabriel foi o nome que escolhi ao fazer os votos. É um nome que me foi dado para tratar dos assuntos do Pai. Meu nome de batismo é Tom Riddle".

"Por que escolheu Gabriel?".

"Porque Gabriel é aquele que anuncia", falou em voz alta. "É o preferido de Deus e aquele em quem ele confia até mesmo a guarda dos portões do Éden".

Ginny o encarou e ele sorriu de forma enigmática, como se a desafiasse a falar, quebrar os supostos votos de silêncio, mas ela estava cada vez mais inclinada a acreditar que ele sabia que o que a impedia de falar era magia. Uma poderosa magia.

"Gosta de histórias bíblicas?", perguntou, voltando a escrever.

"Sim".

"Já leu a bíblia?".

"Sim".

"Acredita em Deus?".

Ao ler a pergunta Ginny o encarou mais uma vez, intrigada. Tom retribuiu o olhar, fitando-a diretamente nos olhos, como se tentasse ler sua alma e seus pensamentos. Ginny se sentiu transparente e não sustentou o olhar. O que responder? O que ele queria ouvir?

"Acredita?" perguntou em voz alta e ela acenou afirmativamente. "Não parece muito segura disso".

"Nem você", escreveu de volta. Tom sorriu.

"Talvez. Apenas a fé não é suficiente. Tenho perguntas demais e a fé não as responde da forma que eu gostaria".

"Então por que se tornou padre?".

"Justamente por isso".

Mais uma vez ele percebeu que ela não entendia perfeitamente o significado daquelas palavras e ele tornou a pegar o pergaminho e escrever.

"Encontre-me após a missa de Domingo, no mosteiro, que te apresentarei aos meus motivos".

"Espero que sejam bons".

"São fortes".

"Isso não significa que são bons".

"Tem razão".

"E se eu não aparecer?".

"Você aparecerá".

"O que te garante?".

"Somos cúmplices", falou com seu tom habitual. "E na justiça pregada pela Inquisição, quem denuncia ganha os louros, mesmo que tenha um pouco de culpa. O condenado ganha apenas a forca ou fogueira. O que você prefere?".

Ela fitou o padre duramente. Chantagem. Ele não podia estar falando sério.

"Espero poder ouvir sua voz na ocasião, Ginny. Acredite quando eu digo que sua voz me deixa curioso. Desejo descobrir se ela tem o mesmo poder que seus olhos me dizem que tem".

Dizendo isso ele se levantou e bateu as folhas que grudaram na batina. Ela também se levantou e segurou-lhe a mão, beijando-a, pedindo por benção mais uma vez. A diferença é que desta vez ela se perguntava se Deus realmente a abençoava através das mãos daquele padre, que tinha olhos de morte e sorriso de medo.

Voltou para casa em seguida, perguntando-se durante todo o caminho se deveria compartilhar com alguém essa informação. Talvez um de seus irmãos pudesse ajudá-la, mas quem? George, Fred e Ron eram imaturos e impulsivos, seria muito pior. Percy seria perfeito, mas não confiava nele. Suspirou. Um fardo para carregar sozinha. Um fardo, talvez, pesado demais.

Abriu a cerca de madeira e entrou nos jardins mal cuidados. Seu vestido tinha as barras enlameadas quando chegou à porta da humilde casa e entrou, sem fazer barulho. Sua mãe estava na cozinha e seu pai consertava uma cadeira. Escutou alguns barulhos nos fundos da casa e deduziu que eram Fred e George. Não havia sinal de Ron ou Percy.

"Minha filha, venha aqui", Molly chamou. Ginny se aproximou devagar. "Está imunda. Se não usasse saias poderia se passar por um moleque desleixado. Isso não são modos".

Ginny apenas concordou. Não estava disposta a questionar qualquer coisa. Seria um desgaste muito maior tentar argumentar quando não poderia falar nada.

"Ainda não retirei o encanto de você, não?", Ginny confirmou. "Aproxime-se".

Molly falou algumas palavras e as repetiu duas vezes, primeiro tocando a testa da filha e em seguida a garganta. Ginny tossiu. Tossiu com força e respirou fundo. Não era uma sensação muito boa.

"Pronto".

"Isso é horrível", falou com a voz rouca.

"Era para ser horrível mesmo. Só assim aprendem a não brincar com o que não podem, se expondo mais do que o necessário".

Ginny não precisava daquele castigo. Já estava em outro muito pior.

"Tente se recompor, Harry virá jantar conosco".

Harry. Ele viria. Poderia falar para ele o que havia ocorrido, talvez entendesse. Ou não. Decididamente não. Harry não era muito paciente e iria tirar satisfações, mas não sem antes condená-la por não ter falado nada até então.

"Mamãe", Ginny parou antes de seguir pelo corredor.

"Sim?".

"O Bill já retornou para a vila?", sua voz ainda estava ligeiramente rouca.

"Não sei. O retorno está previsto para hoje, mas realmente não sei se já chegou".

"Posso ir até a vila, mamãe?".

"Nem pense nisso, Ginny".

"Mas eu preciso falar com o Bill".

"Nada pode ser tão sério que não possa esperar até amanhã".

"É sério sim, mamãe. Prometo voltar antes do jantar", implorou.

Molly pareceu considerar e lançou um olhar a Arthur, como se pedisse ajuda, mas o homem apenas balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

"Não vejo problemas, Molly".

A senhora Weasley respirou fundo. Ginny achou que ela iria explodir, pois estava ficando vermelha, mas quando falou sua voz estava controlada.

"Tudo bem, mas vai estar em casa antes de escurecer. Se chegar depois eu serei obrigada a deixá-la muda por tempo indeterminado".

"Sim, mamãe".

"Mas antes de sair, por favor, recomponha-se, menina!", resmungou, voltando sua atenção aos seus afazeres novamente.

Ginny foi até o seu quarto. Era pequeno. Muito pequeno. Havia apenas uma cama um pouco torta, uma mesa de cabeceira e um baú, onde guardava os seus pertences. Na mesa havia uma bacia e uma jarra de água, que Ginny derramou para lavar o rosto suado.

Em seguida enxugou com o pedaço de pano que ficava amarrado na alça da jarra e soltou os cabelos para refazer a trança.

Quanto ao vestido não havia muito a fazer, mas tentou retirar a lama, deixando apenas as manchas nas barras. Limpou os pés e calçou os sapatos. Em seguida, levantou-se apressadamente para puxar a capa feita de tecido não tingido, que estava atrás da porta.

Correu pelo corredor fazendo barulho e escutou a sua mãe reclamar mais uma vez de seus modos, quando já estava fechando a portinhola da cerca. Subiu na carroça e atiçou o velho cavalo, que iniciou um galopar constante e de velocidade moderada. Não demorou muito para avistar o vilarejo.

Continuou com uma velocidade mais baixa, tomando cuidado para não colocar a carroça no caminho dos comerciantes. Passou pela estalagem, pelo ferreiro e viu de longe o mosteiro. A arquitetura deste, que sempre lhe exerceu fascínio, agora lhe causava arrepios.

Ela parou a carroça e desceu com agilidade, amarrando-a junto a outras carroças de comerciantes, que agora levavam mantimentos e especiarias aos representantes da casa dos Habsburgo, a força política da vila. Vez ou outra olhava para os muros do palácio que pertencera a algum antigo senhor feudal, e se imaginava participando das festas da corte.

"Ginny?", ela escutou ele chamar. Precisou se controlar para não deixar que uma exclamação de susto lhe saísse por entre os lábios. "Ainda cumprindo penitência?"

Ela não sabia o que falar ou o que fazer. Apenas moveu a cabeça, indicando que sim.

"Uma pena, mas fico feliz em vê-la por aqui. Não imaginava que um novo encontro aconteceria em tão pouco tempo".

Ginny se apressou em procurar alguma pena e tinteiro para rabiscar um pedaço de pergaminho que achou na carroça, mas não encontrou.

"Venha comigo", ele pediu.

Ginny ficou parada. Tinha que encontrar Bill, precisava falar com o irmão, mas como explicar isso a Tom? Sua intuição dizia que o que tinha a fazer de melhor era continuar calada. Não queria saciar a curiosidade que ele tinha em ouvir a sua voz... Não naquele momento. Talvez por isso desistira de pensar no que fazer e o seguiu para dentro dos jardins do mosteiro.

"Vi você pela janela da biblioteca", falou por falar.

Ela continuou seguindo o rapaz, sem fazer nenhum gesto brusco, ou olhar para os lados. Se era para descobrir que motivos ele tinha para não denunciar a sua família, escutaria. Ouvir com toda a atenção que dispunha naquele momento, mas não conseguia entender, de forma alguma, o modo de agir de Tom. Padre Gabriel... Um servo do Senhor que parecia esconder muita coisa por trás de suas palavras bonitas e de seu rosto pacífico.

Para a sua surpresa, entraram na biblioteca. Estava vazia, silenciosa, e Tom parecia já saber disso. Caminhou calmamente até uma mesa mais isolada e puxou uma das cadeiras para que ela sentasse. Em seguida fez o mesmo, sentando-se de frente para Ginny, que o olhava com curiosidade. Tom a fitou.

"Tem alguma idéia de por que eu te trouxe aqui?", ela balançou a cabeça, negando. "Sabedoria", murmurou. "Conhecimento", vendo que ela continuava sem entender, prosseguiu. "Foi apenas isso que me fez permanecer nesse mosteiro. A Igreja guarda conhecimento demais e eu os queria para mim. Precisava da sabedoria das páginas dos livros e manuscritos secretos para absorver as informações das quais eu necessitava".

Ginny pegou apressadamente o tinteiro e a pena que estavam na mesa e puxou um pergaminho para se comunicar.

"E você conseguiu?".

"Descobri muitas coisas", escreveu de volta.

"O que descobriu?".

"Tenha calma, porque te trouxe aqui para propor um acordo".

"Que tipo de acordo?".

"Você me ajuda e eu não denuncio a sua família". Sua caligrafia era firme e simples. Ginny escutou diversas vezes que a caligrafia podia dizer muito sobre as pessoas, mas a de Tom era misteriosa, assim como seus olhos, sua voz e seu sorriso. A firmeza e a simplicidade do traço faziam com que a pessoa não tivesse muito a extrair, a não ser sua objetividade.

Ginny encarou os olhos negros, em busca de qualquer sinal, mas frustrou-se ao perceber que não seria através dos olhos que conseguiria qualquer informação. Também não sabia se poderia confiar nas palavras, o que a deixava sem opções. Precisava seguir a sua intuição.

"O que deseja que eu faça?", escreveu. Sua mão tremia e sua caligrafia refletiu isso.

"Apenas diga sim ou não".

"Não vou responder se eu não...", ele puxou o pergaminho antes que ela terminasse de escrever a frase, borrando a tinta.

"Sua resposta será sim, Ginny", ele sussurrou. "Você não tem opção. Minha proposta só te dá uma saída".

E ele estava certo.

"Não tema nada", ele continuou, ao ler o medo na expressão dela. "Nossa busca será por algo que nos foi tirado desde a criação do mundo. Não há mal algum em recuperar o que era para ser nosso".

O tom monótono e frio de sua voz a incomodava. Era como se Tom sempre falasse algo óbvio demais, simples demais, fácil demais, mas que ela nunca conseguia entender em sua profundidade. Conhecimento. Sabedoria. Essa era a diferença: ele os tinha.

_Ela não._

Ginny, lentamente, retirou a pena nas mãos de Riddle. Molhou na tinta e pegou o pergaminho, onde escreveu firmemente uma única palavra.

"Sim".


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

_Sapientia_

* * *

Tom sorriu. Um meio sorriso. Ginny sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe as costas, como se uma gota de água fria tivesse escorregado por ela. Isso sempre acontecia quando os lábios de Tom se transfiguravam em um sorriso que ele acreditava ser acolhedor, mas que dava medo. Ginny tinha certeza de que o veria sorrir muitas outras vezes, mas duvidava que um dia fosse se acostumar com aquele belo gesto que, nos lábios dele, sempre teria outro significado.

"Com esta decisão tomada, irei compartilhar contigo aquilo que sei. Depositarei em você, Ginny, meus conhecimentos, minha sabedoria e a minha alma", ele fitou profundamente os olhos castanhos da garota e Ginny teve a impressão de ter visto uma rápida centelha avermelhada nos olhos do padre. "Esteja preparada, porque seus conceitos sobre o divino e o mundano vão se transformar".

"Quando nos encontraremos novamente?", escreveu apressada.

"Domingo, após a missa, me encontre no lago. Enquanto esse dia não chega, leia a Bíblia. Leia o livro da Gênese, pois é uma breve introdução sobre o que nós falaremos".

Ginny apenas afirmou, balançando a cabeça, ainda intrigada com o fulgor avermelhado nos olhos de Tom. Ele queria compartilhar conhecimentos e sua sabedoria. Apenas isso. Tentava, em vão, espantar o mau pressentimento que tinha, enquanto repetia para si mesma que seriam apenas informações sobre o divino. Iriam compartilhar os estudos de Tom e ela teria que ajudar, caso precisasse de magia. Só isso. Nada mais.

Já de pé, inclinou-se para escrever as linhas de despedida daquela tarde.

"Preciso ir. Meu noivo irá jantar em minha casa", escreveu.

Tom percebeu que alguma coisa na expressão de felicidade de Ginny não soava tão sincera.

"Noivo? Quem é o afortunado?", perguntou de forma gentil.

"Harry Potter, filho dos lendários protetores da coroa Lily e James Potter", escreveu apressadamente, mas alguma coisa em sua expressão ainda deixou Riddle intrigado.

"Há algum problema? Escreve sobre ele com tanto fervor, mas não vejo em seus olhos a felicidade que suas letras parecem demonstrar".

"Ele nem sabe que eu existo. Vamos nos casar, mas ele não me olha como vejo outros rapazes olharem para suas noivas. Acredito que são reflexos da amizade entre ele e meu irmão".

"Uma verdadeira lástima. Harry Potter ainda vive à sombra dos feitos de seus pais e não acredito que mereça uma jovem especial como você".

"Suas palavras são gentis, Tom", escreveu enquanto sorria. "Mas espero que estejam erradas, porque gosto muito do Harry. Sempre gostei".

"Sim, claro. Mas esqueçamos Harry Potter, por breves momentos. Falaremos mais dele se desejar, mas quando nos encontrarmos vamos dar prioridade aos estudos, sim?", pediu, segurando as mãos de Ginny, que confirmou com um sorriso simples.

Ela inclinou-se e beijou a mão do padre, antes de virar as costas e sair da biblioteca para os últimos raios de sol do dia.

Só então se deu conta do adiantado da hora e que nem ao menos havia encontrado Bill. Apressou o passo e desceu as escadarias da lateral do mosteiro, para depois dar a volta e sair em frente à igreja, no pátio movimentado. Avistou a carroça e suspirou um pouco aliviada. Bill estava ali, alimentando o cavalo.

"Ginny", Bill adiantou-se até a irmã e lhe abraçou comedidamente. Ela apenas sorriu. "Como você está?".

Ginny não respondeu, apenas encarou o irmão.

"Algum problema?", ela balançou a cabeça com urgência. "Então por que não fala nada?", perguntou preocupado.

"Desacostumei", falou baixinho, enquanto sorria.

Segurou a mão de Bill e o conduziu até a carroça, em um convite explicito para que ele subisse.

"Vamos jantar em casa. Mamãe vai gostar. Harry também estará presente", ela tentava não falar muito alto, ou mexer demais os lábios. Não queria que Tom a visse pela janela, falando com alguém.

"Não esperava ir lá até amanhã, mas é um convite mais que bem vindo. Estou ansioso por rever todos".

"E nós ansiosos pelo seu regresso", falou batendo as rédeas e a carroça começou a se mover, no mesmo ritmo moderado e constante.

Quando saíram da vila, Ginny se sentiu mais a vontade para falar, mas foi Bill quem retomou a conversa.

"Tem alguma coisa errada? Estou te achando pálida", falou tomando as rédeas das mãos da irmã caçula.

"Não fique preocupado. Se estou esquisita a culpa é da mamãe, que só me desprendeu de uma magia de éter hoje. Feitiço de silêncio", falou muito baixo.

"E que motivo vocês deram?", perguntou em tom divertido.

"Magia fora de casa", falou baixo e suspirou, fazendo uma pausa antes de completar. "E alguém viu, Bill".

O rapaz puxou as rédeas com força, fazendo o animal parar. Por alguns segundos analisou a irmã, como se esperasse que ela dissesse que era brincadeira.

"Então ela não deveria ter dado apenas esse castigo, Ginny. Vocês deveriam ter fugido da cidade".

"Mamãe e papai teriam feito isso, mas eles não sabem que alguém viu", explicou.

"Não? Mas..."

"Só quem sabe sou eu. E agora você também".

"Ginny..."

"A situação está sob controle, Bill. Eu só precisava falar com alguém sobre isso".

"Você sabe quem viu?", perguntou preocupado.

"Sim", confessou. "Um dos padres do mosteiro. O nome dele é Gabriel".

"Um padre? Quando foi isso? Ele não denunciou vocês?", questionou, batendo as rédeas e fazendo a carroça andar novamente.

"Não. O padre Gabriel é diferente dos outros", começou. "Ele prometeu não nos denunciar, mas pediu que eu o ajudasse com os estudos dele, em troca".

"Só isso?", perguntou desconfiado.

"Sim", respondeu insegura. "Ao que parece ele tem muitos questionamentos relacionados aos dogmas cristãos e se interessa por magia. Ele é diferente".

"Cuidado com esse homem, Ginny".

"Eu sei me cuidar, Bill. Já tenho idade suficiente para discernir sobre certos assuntos".

"Estar na idade de se casar não significa ter juízo".

"Sou muito mais ajuizada do que qualquer um de nossos irmãos, com exceção do Percy".

"Observando por esse ponto, sou obrigado a concordar", respondeu com um sorriso. "Espero que saiba o que está fazendo".

"Eu sei o que estou fazendo", respondeu sem muita certeza.

"Rogo para que sim, mas, se tiver qualquer problema, basta me procurar".

"Fico grata com a sua preocupação, só peço que não fale nada para ninguém, porque acredito que eles não aprovariam que eu me encontrasse com Gabriel, mesmo que fosse para estudar. Afinal, tenho um noivo ao qual preciso honrar".

"E eu rezo para que continue a pensar dessa forma, Ginny, pois Harry é um bom rapaz".

"Eu sei".

Continuaram o restante do caminho em silêncio. O sol já havia desaparecido atrás das montanhas distantes, deixando a escuridão da noite sem lua tomar todo o vale e fazendo a floresta que margeava a estrada ainda mais sombria. Olhou para o irmão, que estava concentrado na guia da carroça e percebeu que ele tinha uma nova cicatriz perto do pescoço. Um desfazedor de feitiços que vivia sob o disfarce de caixeiro viajante... Admirava Bill e a coragem que tinha de sair pelo mundo sem garantia de retornar para casa.

Ela o viu sorrir. Era o sinal. Tinham chegado. Ele sempre sorria quando avistava sua casa depois de mais um longo período distante. Ginny voltou suas atenções para seu humilde lar e viu que a porta estava aberta. A luz das velas e da lareira que iluminava a casa recortava a silhueta rechonchuda da sua mãe, que a aguardava diante da porta, com as mãos na cintura.

"Ginny, o que eu falei sobre chegar antes de... Bill!", gritou a Senhora Weasley, correndo para abraçar o filho.

"Não se preocupe, mamãe. Ginny estava comigo", mentiu.

"Entrem, vamos, já estou terminando de pôr a mesa", informou.

"O Harry já chegou, mamãe?", Ginny perguntou quando atravessou a cerca.

"Oh, querida. O Harry enviou um mensageiro, informando que não poderá vir. Não explicitou o motivo, mas disse que sente muito. Desconfio que esteja em alguma reunião urgente com Dumbledore, mas isso não é da nossa conta por enquanto. Sente-se Bill", pediu, com uma expressão de preocupação se formando em seu rosto. "Está tão magro... O que te dão para comer nessas viagens, meu filho?"

"Estou bem, mamãe. Eu estou bem".

Ginny tentou sorrir, mas se sentou em silêncio à mesa, observando os demais se aproximarem. Estavam quase todos em casa, apenas Charlie estava distante, por conta do trabalho. Fazia muito tempo desde que todos se reuniram pela última vez, quase um ano. Foi em seu aniversário de quatorze anos, quando Harry pedira sua mão. Ficou extremamente feliz na ocasião, mas, quase um ano depois, sentia-se deixada de lado. "Harry Potter ainda vive a sombra dos feitos de seus pais...", foi o que Tom falou. "... e não acredito que mereça uma jovem especial como você".

Seria ela tão especial assim? Sorriu. Por que acreditava em Tom, sem que ele lhe desse motivo para isso? Não tinha respostas. Baixou a cabeça e se limitou a comer, esperando que o Domingo chegasse rápido.

* * *

E o sol da manhã de Domingo nasceu forte, mesmo que o tempo estivesse ligeiramente frio, graças aos ventos do Outono que insistiam em anunciar que a chegada do Inverno estava próxima.

Ginny fechou a bíblia em seu colo. Ela Estava sentada às margens do lago pensando no sermão pregado pelo padre Samuel na missa, algumas horas mais cedo. A pregação falava dos quatro capítulos do livro da Gênese. Seria algum tipo de coincidência? Seria também coincidência o fato de Tom não estar presente na celebração? Respostas. Onde estavam as respostas?

"Finalizou a leitura?", ele perguntou diretamente, sem cumprimentá-la.

"Sim", respondeu muito baixo.

"É como as águas", falou. Ginny o encarou.

"Às vezes você fala coisas sem sentido".

"Mas tem sentido, Ginny", ele sentou-se no chão, ao lado dela. "Refiro-me a sua voz. É a primeira vez que ouço e a mim lembra o som das águas", explicou.

"Continua sem fazer o menor sentido para mim".

"Você já cantou?", ela fez que não. "Tenho certeza que você poderia cantar no tom principal e nos harmônicos ao mesmo tempo, assim como o próprio Deus".

"Não fale blasfêmias, Tom. Como poderia cantar igual ao Senhor?".

"Se você for um deus, você pode cantar como Deus".

"Não se pode ser como Deus".

"Isso é o que Ele nos fez pensar", respondeu sem alterar seu tom de voz.

Ginny ficou em silêncio. Pensou no que havia lido nos capítulos do livro da criação. As palavras de Tom pareciam fazer algum sentido, mesmo que, ao mesmo tempo, não fizessem nenhum.

"O que você viu no capítulo um?", ele perguntou retomando o assunto.

"A criação até o início do sexto dia. Deus criou o firmamento, separou as águas da terra, criou os animais..."

"E no segundo?".

"No sétimo dia Deus descansa e admira a sua obra. Também é no segundo capítulo que se fala da criação do homem, que ocorreu no sexto dia", ela falava com um pouco de insegurança, como se esperasse pela aprovação do padre. "Também se fala um pouco sobre o Éden".

"Sabe o que significa Éden, Ginny?", ele questionou e ela negou. "Significa planície fértil, na língua dos sumérios".

"Devia ser um lugar muito bonito", falou em um suspiro.

"Não há palavras para descrever as belezas do Éden, Ginny", ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para que ela fizesse o mesmo. "Feche os olhos", ela obedeceu. "Imagine-se agora em um lugar em que o sol brilha como ouro nos céus, refletindo-se nas águas dos lagos e nas espumas das centenas de cachoeiras. Seu solo é banhado pelos rios Fision, Geon, Tigre e Eufrates, deixando com que toda a terra seja coberta com vastos gramados verdes. No solo fértil, Deus fez brotar do chão toda a sorte de árvores de aspecto atraente e saborosas ao paladar, onde os frutos jamais caem apodrecidos, pois apenas o que é necessário nasce para saciar a fome do homem", Tom fez uma pausa para olhar a face de Ginny, que denunciava a prazerosa viagem de sua mente ao paraíso. Então ele continuou. "Sinta a brisa que lhe toca o rosto neste momento, Ginny", pediu segurando-lhe os ombros e falando ao seu ouvido.

"Fria", murmurou.

"No Éden não há frio ou calor. A brisa é constante, um leve soprar que refresca o corpo e a mente, ao mesmo tempo em que você pode se deliciar com o sabor de uma doce fruta", ele fez uma pausa, quando a ouviu suspirar. "Sinta o sol que lhe toca agora, Ginny", pediu Tom, deslizando suas mãos dos ombros para segurar as da garota.

"Muito quente".

"No Éden o sol não arderá em sua pele. Será como um acariciar de nuvens. Você quer isso para você? O que deseja, Ginny? Gostaria de conhecer o Éden?"

"Sim", respondeu sem abrir os olhos.

"Deseja banhar-se nas águas mornas e sentir os raios do sol dourado tocar-lhe a pele sem queimar?"

"Sim".

"Deseja?", tocou-lhe a cintura. "O quanto você deseja?".

"Muito", sussurrou.

"Muito não é o suficiente, porque Ele expulsou o homem. Deus nos tirou de lá", falou com firmeza. Ginny abriu os olhos, ainda sentindo as sensações de sua viagem. Queria o Éden. Desejava Éden.

"O homem pecou, Tom", falou com a voz trêmula. "Merecia o castigo".

"Você leu o capítulo três, Ginny?",

"Sim".

"Por que Deus expulsou o homem do paraíso?", ela pensou por alguns instantes, voltando a sentar sobre as folhas secas, caídas das árvores.

"Porque o homem comeu o fruto da árvore proibida".

"E que árvore era?"

"A árvore do conhecimento do bem e do mal", respondeu sem pensar.

"Então me responda, Ginny. Por que Deus nos expulsou?".

Por que ele perguntava novamente? Tinha acabado de responder a mesma pergunta. Repassou mentalmente os trechos que havia lido e não conseguiu encontrar nenhuma resposta diferente da primeira.

"Ele nos expulsou porque pecamos ao comer da árvore, Tom".

"Sim. Isso foi o que causou o motivo para ele expulsar Adão e Eva, Ginny. Mas o verdadeiro motivo poucos o percebem, mesmo estando escrito com todas as letras", ele falou calmamente. "Ao comer o fruto do conhecimento, o homem agora era capaz de pensar, refletir e questionar".

"Sabedoria?".

"O homem passou a ser sábio, assim como Deus. E Ele temeu."

"O que ele temeu?"

"Que nos tornássemos deuses também".

Ginny abriu a Bíblia que havia deixado no chão rapidamente. Capítulo três... Versículo 22.

"Eis que o ser humano tornou-se como um de nós", leu em voz alta. "Capaz de conhecer o bem e o mal".

"Ele temeu. Temeu sua criação. Passamos a ter o conhecimento, uma das três coisas básicas para se tornar um deus".

"Três coisas?".

"Sim, três coisas", ele a fitou. "Quais são as outras duas, Ginny?", incitou. "Poderia me responder?".

Ela pensou, mas não soube responder. Apenas notava que ele continuava olhando para ela, aguardando a resposta que não viria.

"Não sei".

"Então aguardarei, porque sei que vai descobrir".

"Por que não me diz?", perguntou revoltada. "É tão simples".

"Por que adquirir conhecimento exige esforço. Se quer conhecer a verdade, deve buscá-la, e eu aguardarei as suas respostas no Domingo que vem. Você irá me encontrar no mosteiro após a missa".

Ela concordou. Despediram-se da forma habitual. Ginny pediu a benção e tomou o caminho de sua casa. Voltaria a estudar a Bíblia e os capítulos iniciais do Gênese. Queria dar as respostas certas a Tom. Queria encontrar a sabedoria e a verdade da qual ele tanto falava.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

_Alter Ego_

* * *

Ginny conseguiu dedicar menos tempo do que pretendia a suas reflexões sobre as escrituras, graças aos treinamentos com magias de água. Molly, durante todas as noites, repassava as lições que ensinava a Ginny pela manhã e, como resultado, ela precisava praticar durante o período da tarde.

Na noite do Sábado, cansada e frustrada por ainda não ter as respostas que Tom pedira, alcançou seu nível mais baixo de concentração.

"Ginny, concentre-se", pediu. As duas estavam sentadas à mesa, em frente a uma tigela de barro, contendo água. "O seu poder só vai fluir se estiver concentrada. Você sabe que feitiços de água estão em terceiro da hierarquia dos poderes. Se não consegue dominá-los, não..."

"Eu já domino as magias do éter, mamãe. E é o primeiro elemento da hierarquia", tentou se defender.

"Saber dois ou três feitiços mentais não significa absolutamente nada. Se significasse, você teria conseguido falar quando te roubei a voz".

Ginny ficou quieta. Molly estava certa. Não tinha poder suficiente para realizar muitos feitiços e magias. Pensou em Deus, pedindo concentração para realizar a tarefa.

"Queria ser como Deus. Só precisaria falar uma palavra e tudo estaria feito".

"Você jamais será como Deus, Ginny, mas se você se concentrar o suficiente terá o poder de que necessita".

Poder. Deus tem o poder de fazer as coisas. Deuses têm poderes. Conhecimento e poder fazem parte da essência divina. Tão simples. Tão óbvio. Sorriu. Fechou os olhos, empolgada por ter encontrado uma parte da resposta que precisava. Colocou as mãos diante da bacia e fechou os olhos. Era uma magia de água. Não era boa com feitiços de água, mas tinha grande facilidade com feitiços que envolviam éter, mesmo que fosse mais difícil e complicado manipular o elemento da vida e do pensamento.

Deixou a energia fluir. Limpou a sua mente, como sua mãe havia explicado. Tentou visualizar a outra face do espelho e deixou que a essência dos seus pensamentos se misturasse com as da água. As palavras. Faltavam as palavras.

"Nah möpo eth irà. Gäi nerp nah of eum pith. Gäi novo erö rath möpo jorode. Nah malen tontamuh a eum nanianh. Nah seen eth irà. Nah seen et irà."

_(tradução: "Que a mente se abra. Mostre-me o que há do outro lado. Leve-me onde minha mente deseja. Que o espelho revele a outra face. Que a porta se abra. Que a porta se abra".)_

Ginny abriu os olhos e vislumbrou a superfície lisa da água, que não refletia seu rosto, onde já não via o fundo. Alguém olhava para ela do outro lado e não pôde deixar de sorrir. Hermione a encarava com surpresa, mas demonstrou satisfação ao perceber do que se tratava.

"Ginny? É você mesma?".

"Sim".

"Você fez a invocação?".

"Sim".

"Parabéns, Ginny! O espelho está quase perfeito. Estou te vendo muito bem, só sinto sua voz um pouco distante".

"Vou aperfeiçoar", falou respirando fundo, ao sentir uma repentina falta de ar.

"Você está bem?".

"Sim, eu...".

Ela não conseguiu completar a frase, pois tudo o que viu em seguida foi a escuridão da inconsciência.

* * *

Quando Ginny voltou a abrir os olhos já sentia o sol forte em seu rosto, o que significava que já havia passado do horário de ir para a missa. Saltou da cama e tentou se vestir o mais rápido que as muitas camadas de roupa que precisava colocar lhe permitiram. Calçou os sapatos e saiu correndo, sem prender os cabelos. A carroça não estava lá, mas poderia ir sem problemas se o cavalo de Bill estivesse amarrado nos fundos.

Sorriu quando viu que Branco estava lá, ainda comendo. Desamarrou a corda e subiu com dificuldade no animal. Tentou ajeitar a saia do seu vestido azul claro e simples, antes de iniciar um galope mais feroz do que costumava andar quando estava com o velho cavalo da família.

A missa já havia acabado quando chegou à vila e ficou grata por não encontrar nenhum dos seus irmãos ou seus pais no mercado de trocas. Passou direto para o pátio da igreja e deixou Branco com os outros animais. Levantou um pouco as saias para correr e subir as escadas na lateral do mosteiro, por onde entrou cumprimentando Miguel.

"Percy acabou de sair", informou. "Precisa de ajuda para..."

"Estou procurando o Padre Gabriel, o senhor o viu?".

A face tranqüila de Miguel se contorceu em uma expressão de desagrado.

"Provavelmente na biblioteca. Raramente sai de lá".

"Obrigada, padre", agradeceu e atravessou o jardim, desaparecendo das vistas de Miguel quando entrou na abafada biblioteca.

Tentou acalmar os ânimos e voltar a respirar com calma. Não lembrava o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior, apenas sabia que havia conseguido utilizar uma magia de água e éter. Suspirou. Tom não estava na biblioteca.

Saiu do recinto frustrada. Era estranho como o sentimento de medo que tinha pelo jovem padre havia se transfigurado em admiração. Não sabia quando tinha acontecido, mas ansiava por vê-lo. Gostava de vê-lo questionar os ensinamentos, gostava quando ele a questionava, fazendo-a pensar. Tom gostava de refletir sobre assuntos que pareciam ter respostas concretas, mas que se transformavam em informações duvidosas por conta de simples perguntas. Ela gostava disso. E admirava isso. Não eram as respostas que eram inteligentes, mas as perguntas.

"Não te vi na celebração, Ginny. O que houve?", perguntou logo que se aproximou, sem cumprimentá-la.

"Não sei. Ontem estava... Estava praticando. Então desmaiei e acordei apenas há uma hora".

"O treinamento foi tão duro assim?", perguntou, indicando um caminho para ela seguir.

"Sim. Tenho problemas com o elemento água", falou em um sussurro. Tom sorriu satisfeito.

"Todos têm seus pontos fracos".

"Até mesmo Deus?".

"Todos, Ginny", falou com firmeza. "Isso não exclui o Criador".

"Sempre imaginei que ele fosse perfeito".

"Perfeição não existe".

"Então o que seria o perfeito?".

"Algo que ainda não foi criado".

"E um dia será?".

"Gosto das suas perguntas, menina. Como pôde se transformar tanto em tão pouco tempo?".

"Foi você", respondeu com simplicidade e Tom pareceu ignorar.

Os dois apenas continuaram o caminho. Eles desceram uma escadaria e depois outra. Já estavam bem abaixo da terra quando entraram por outro corredor e se depararam com uma porta de ferro. Tom tirou uma chave do bolso.

"Neste local guardam alguns documentos proibidos. São poucos os sacerdotes que têm acesso a eles", comunicou.

Entraram e Tom fechou a porta logo em seguida, trancando-a novamente. O local cheirava a mofo e cera. Muitas eram as velas nos castiçais presos nas paredes do ambiente, que não era muito grande.

"Alguns documentos vieram da corte para cá recentemente, porque alguns cardeais julgaram que era mais seguro, visto que o Império está enfrentando um pouco de pressão nos reinos vizinhos".

"Sobre o que eles falam?", Ginny perguntou, aproximando-se de uma pilha de pergaminhos que estava em cima de uma grande mesa.

"Alguns são cópias manuscritas dos evangelhos que foram retirados da Bíblia. Outros são estudos de alguns sacerdotes que foram proibidos de prosseguir. Encontrei alguns que pensavam como eu e estou me baseando neles para encontrar a localização de Éden".

"Acredita mesmo que pode encontrar o paraíso?".

"Recuperarei aquilo que Deus me tirou", respondeu imperativo.

"Isso não vai se tornar real apenas por você acreditar".

"Isso já era real antes mesmo da minha existência, Ginny. O homem apenas adormeceu e parou de raciocinar. Este tempo em que nós vivemos um dia vai se acabar. Tudo retornará ao pó e apenas aqueles que tiverem o poder sobreviverão. Os demais serão aniquilados e eu serei um nos primeiros a cortar-lhes as cabeças".

Ginny emudeceu.

"Não fique com medo. Deus faz isso todos os dias. Basta que ele deseje para que uma alma seja varrida de seu corpo. Ele mata os homens e ninguém questiona a sua divindade e o seu poder. Ninguém deixa de adorá-lo por isso".

"Você está certo", falou sem pensar, mas acreditou no que falou. "E o poder é uma das três coisas que formam um deus. Sabedoria, poder e..."

"Conte-me sobre seu treinamento, Ginny".

"Como assim?".

"Você disse que tem problemas com o elemento água".

"É verdade. Acredito que seja herança de família, porque na maioria das vezes é. Bill também sempre teve sérios problemas com água. Papai, Ron, Fred e George também. Só a mamãe e o Percy controlam o elemento perfeitamente, o que é um grande passo, porque controlar bem o elemento ar depende disso".

"Acho que estou confuso", falou, puxando uma cadeira para que ela sentasse. Em seguida fez o mesmo para si, sentando-se diante dela.

"Existe uma hierarquia de poderes dentro da magia", ela iniciou, feliz por estar falando sobre um assunto em que tinha total conhecimento e ele não. Estava feliz por poder compartilhar com ele algo que era essencial em sua vida. "O primeiro tipo de magia que as nós aprendemos são as do elemento terra. Brincar com plantas, cultivar a terra, acelerar crescimento... É o básico na magia, por isso a terra é o quinto elemento da hierarquia. O quarto é o fogo. A princípio pode ser difícil controlá-lo, mas é só impressão. Difícil é controlar a água, que é o terceiro na hierarquia e é difícil porque praticamente tudo tem um pouco de água. É um elemento que exige maior concentração. Existe um abismo enorme entre conseguir controlar o fogo e passar a controlar a água".

"E você está em que nível?".

"Já controlo magias médias com água. Mamãe me ensinou algumas mais avançadas ontem e acho que desmaiei ao conseguir concluir uma".

"Prossiga".

"Bem, depois que você consegue controlar a água, estará pronto para iniciar o treinamento com o vento. O ar está por toda a parte e controlar esse elemento exige muito poder. Muitos bruxos que controlam água perfeitamente jamais conseguem controlar os ventos. Sabem usar as magias, mas às vezes elas tomam proporções gigantescas porque não há limite para o ar. Eu consigo usar algumas".

"Se o ar é o segundo da hierarquia, qual é o primeiro? Já se foram os quatro elementos conhecidos".

"Éter".

"Éter", ele repetiu.

"Sim. Éter, ou mente, ou alma, ou vida, chame do que quiser", ela percebeu que Tom parecia mais empolgado e continuou. "É um elemento que poucos magos conseguem usar e não depende dos outros para ser aprendido. Mamãe diz que saber manipular Éter não é questão de muito estudo, mas sim uma questão de dom".

"E você consegue manipular?", ela sorriu.

"Sim. Mamãe acha que sei pouca coisa, mas sempre tive facilidade. Papai também tem facilidade com éter".

"E o que os que controlam o éter podem fazer?", perguntou, sem conseguir conter a curiosidade.

"Qualquer coisa. Desde fazer com que uma pessoa faça o que você quer, até matá-la".

"O poder de Deus, Ginny. Deus manipula a alma dos seres humanos, tira-lhe a vida, faz com que joguem o seu jogo. Vê o que tem em suas mãos?", ela fez que sim.

"Tenho o dom, mas não tenho tanta experiência. Para humanos comuns já sou quase uma adulta, em pouco tempo irei me casar, mas para seres com magia é muito pouco".

"Mesmo assim, Ginny. Não percebe que existem pessoas que são praticamente deuses na terra? E que para essas pessoas falta apenas um ponto para a divindade?", ele questionou, parecendo feliz.

"Um ponto", repetiu. "Que ponto, Tom?".

"Aquilo que Deus nos privou quando nos expulsou do Éden", iniciou. "Aquilo que as pessoas ignoram quando lêem a Bíblia".

Ela o encarou com firmeza, tentando decifrar seus pensamentos, enquanto olhava no fundo dos olhos negros de Tom.

"Que engraçado", ela deixou escapar, levantando-se.

"O que é engraçado?".

"Com você não funciona".

"O que não funciona?", Tom também se levantou e se virou para Ginny, que caminhava de um lado para o outro.

"Não consigo ver o que você pensa. Tentei ver o que faltava a um deus em sua mente, mas parece que aí tem exatamente a mesma coisa em que eu estou pensando".

"Você pode ler mentes?", perguntou, baixando o tom de voz.

"Só dos que não são oclumentes", respondeu com simplicidade. "Mas não consegui com você. É como se sua mente refletisse a minha. Que estranho...".

"Por que é estranho?", questionou, impaciente.

"Porque isso é um poder que apenas oclumentes têm", falou, pensativa.

"E o que isso significa?", ele a segurou pelos ombros e a encostou na parede. Estava cansado de vê-la andar de um lado para outro, divagando sobre o assunto.

Ginny encarou o rosto bonito e sério dele de perto.

"Para fazer isso você teria que ter magia em seu sangue", informou calmamente.

Tom a fitou por alguns segundos e Ginny se sentiu transparente. Não gostava quando as pessoas faziam isso porque se sentia vulnerável, mas com Tom era diferente. Tudo tinha outro significado quando seus olhos estavam envolvidos. Quando era a sua voz que escutava. Quanto era a sua pele que ela tocava. Ele era como ela.

Tocou o seu rosto e se aproximou, encostando seus lábios nos dele. Tinha um sabor estranho. Era como se tivesse todos os sabores que conhecia e ao mesmo tempo nenhum. Era como se pudesse sentir o gosto do fruto da árvore proibida. Uma tentação oferecida pelo demônio. Sentiu-se inebriada por dois segundos, antes de ser empurrada com mais força contra a porta.

Abriu os olhos e viu que ele a encarava de forma estranha. Em seus olhos havia o mesmo fulgor avermelhado que já vira um dia.

"Por que fez isso?", perguntou irritado.

"Não sei. Eu apenas...".

"Não faça mais isso".

"Sinto muito. Sei que é um sacerdote e que eu não deveria... Mas você é tão diferente dos outros padres, tem pensamentos tão diferentes sobre Deus que eu me esqueci que você não pode beijar".

"Não tem nada a ver com poder ou não beijar uma mulher".

"Então por quê?", questionou confusa.

"Porque eu não queria beijar você, Ginny! Eu não quero você", falou com raiva, passando a manga da batina na boca.

"Mas eu pensei que quisesse".

"Não pense, Ginny. Deixe que eu penso por você. Não questione, não me procure, não me deseje", ele encarou os olhos castanhos e assustados. Era possível ver o brilho que as lágrimas lhe davam. "Quando eu quiser, a questionarei. Quando eu quiser, a procurarei e quando eu a desejar, terei você".

"Quando me desejar não vou querer você, Tom", respondeu com fúria. As primeiras lágrimas escorrendo por sua face pálida.

"Vai, Ginny. Você irá me desejar", ele falou, retomando a sua calma habitual, mas para Ginny soou maldosamente artificial. "Se quiser encontrar Éden, virá comigo. Só eu posso te levar ao paraíso, e você sabe que é isso que deseja".

"Abra a porta".

Ele assentiu e tirou a chave do bolso da batina, colocando-a na fechadura e girando duas vezes.

"Ainda não terminamos nossas lições e ainda me deve a última resposta".

"Não devo nada a você".

"Não se esqueça do nosso acordo, Ginny", ela o encarou com fúria, esquecendo de enxugar as lágrimas que manchavam seu rosto. "Procurarei você durante a semana, pela manhã, quando estiver caminhando no lago, como costuma fazer. Não mude os seus hábitos por mim".

Ela lançou-lhe um último olhar de pura raiva e virou as costas, pensando se ele era realmente o seu reflexo. Ginny não tinha a resposta, mas se contentava com a pergunta. As respostas nem sempre eram o mais importante.

* * *

**N/A.:** Comenta, vai? É facinho. Nem dói e tia Kolly fica feliz \o/


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

_Sine Die_

* * *

_"Não mude seus hábitos por mim"_, ele disse ao se despedirem de forma pouco amistosa e ela obedeceu. Foi até o lago todos os dias pela manhã, logo após as primeiras lições com a sua mãe, e retornava durante a tarde, quase sempre acompanhada por Percy.

Relera mais uma vez o livro da Gênese, e sabia que estava interpretando alguma coisa de forma errada e o errado era qualquer coisa diferente do que Tom pensava. E o que ele pensava? Nem mesmo ela, que tinha o dom de lidar com o éter conseguia, desvendar os mistérios por trás dos olhos negros que tinham apenas um tom. Precipícios para a perdição. Tentação. Uma porta de entrada para o Éden. Muitas coisas podiam definir Tom. Muitas sensações, mas nenhuma forte e verdadeira o bastante para se igualar ao mistério em sua essência mais pura. Os olhos de Tom. Seu reflexo.

Agora sabia porque tinha medo no princípio. Não era porque ele tinha visto membros de sua família praticando magia, não pela chantagem, mas porque ela via a si própria nos olhos dele. Seus pensamentos refletidos, seu temor, sua angustia. Tom não deixava que ela visse sua alma e acabava refletindo tudo o que Ginny não conseguia ver em si mesma. Era como se ele fosse o seu outro eu. Uma existência sua fora de seu corpo. Tão igual e totalmente diferente. Contraditório. Não havia adjetivos suficientes para caracterizar Tom.

Seus olhos questionadores e o sorriso que amedrontava. Reflexos. Ela tinha razão quando pensou que apenas um nome não significava nada. Ele não era apenas Tom Riddle ou padre Gabriel. Ele era ela. Ou será que ela desejava que assim o fosse? Não. Ginny recusava essa idéia. Ela não era Tom. Tom não era ela. Ele não era Deus e jamais seria. Ambos seriam apenas servos brincando de questionar e desafiar O Senhor.

Manhãs e manhãs. Tardes e noites. Segundas, Sábados e Domingos. Onde estava? Ele não apareceu. Não a procurou como disse que faria, mesmo sem uma data marcada ou hora exata, mas ele disse que iria procurá-la e que iria questioná-la. Ginny não pensava muito na resposta que daria, pois não tirava da cabeça a falta que ele fazia. O vazio e o estranho fato de se sentir sempre sozinha quando não estava ao lado de seu sacerdote. Era como se ele, ao escutá-la, se tornasse cada vez mais parte dela.

Durante a missa ela o viu. Distante. Distante demais. Apenas cantando, com sua voz misturada às vozes dos demais sacerdotes. Rezas simples, orações muitas vezes sem sentido. Por que rezavam daquela forma? Quem havia instituído que deveriam se punir tanto? Flagelar-se e orar até que o corpo virasse pó e a mente se dissipasse no éter da terra era garantia de chegar ao paraíso?

Éden. Seu paraíso estava próximo demais. Ele. Perto. Perto e longe. Tom estava certo. Ele sempre estava. Como um ser não mágico poderia exercer tanta influência e poder sobre ela? Não era lógico, mas nada em Tom era. Não havia razão, não mais. Seus pensamentos eram confusos e Ginny já não sabia onde terminavam os dela e começavam os de Tom.

A missa já havia terminado e ela queria esperá-lo, mas ele disse para que ela não o procurasse. Não pensar, não procurar, não desejar. Mas como faria isso se tudo o que fazia era pensar nele e em suas palavras? Como não procurá-lo, quando desejava, mais do que qualquer coisa, tê-lo perto?

"Venha comigo", ele falou em tom urgente, quando passou por ela, sem que Ginny o tivesse notado antes.

"Tom..."

"Não fale nada agora, Ginny", pediu.

Ele a guiou por caminhos diferentes dos que levavam à biblioteca, ou à sala com manuscritos proibidos. Subiram dois lances de escadas e chegaram a um corredor cheio de portas. Tom abriu a sétima e pediu que ela entrasse. Um quarto. Pequeno, simples e que tinha uma janela, minúscula, com vista para o pátio da igreja.

"Aqui é o seu...".

"Viram você saindo do mosteiro às pressas no último Domingo", iniciou sem se preocupar com a pergunta que ela ia fazer.

"Viram-me saindo da sala proibida?", perguntou preocupada.

"Não. Isso não", falou indicando uma cadeira para que ela se sentasse. "Mas o padre Miguel sabia que você estava comigo, Ginny", ele a encarou irritado. "Você falou com ele sobre nós?"

"Não! Tudo o que eu fiz foi perguntar por você, quando cheguei ao mosteiro, nada mais".

"Alguns sacerdotes não gostam da minha presença aqui. Não falo sobre os meus pensamentos, mas eles sabem que penso diferente. Miguel é um deles, Ginny".

"Desculpe".

"Desculpas não voltarão o tempo e apagarão o que você fez, mas prometa-me que não falará meu nome para ninguém. Não perguntará por mim e não vai me procurar. Eu já disse que quando eu quiser falar com você, eu encontrarei você".

"Sim".

Ele se sentou na cama e ficou a observar a jovem, que ainda o olhava esperando qualquer palavra.

"Já tem a resposta?", perguntou retomando o assunto do último encontro, como se o desentendimento de outrora não tivesse ocorrido.

"Não tenho certeza".

"Fale".

"Deus está presente desde o início dos tempos, Tom", começou. "E se ele vive até hoje, significa que sua vida jamais terá fim".

"Imortalidade".

"Imortalidade é a terceira coisa, não é mesmo, Tom?".

"Sim".

"E é isso que Deus nos privou?", ela perguntou insegura. "Não entendo isso. Ele nos deixou com a sabedoria, alguns de nós temos poderes, por que ele nos tiraria a imortalidade, e apenas a imortalidade?".

"Porque assim as pessoas sábias, que tivessem poderes, mesmo que pudessem desafiá-lo, teriam o seu fim com o passar do tempo", ele explicou. "E a imortalidade é algo que ele pode controlar, pois apenas aqueles que comem do fruto da árvore do Éden se tornam imortais".

"Mas se Adão e Eva comeram do fruto eles deveriam ter se tornado..."

"Adão e Eva comeram da árvore do conhecimento do bem e do mal, não da árvore da vida", informou. Ginny encarou o rapaz, intrigada.

"Árvore da Vida? Outra árvore? Pensei que no Éden existisse apenas uma árvore sagrada".

"Todos pensam isso, Ginny, mas se ler atentamente os primeiros capítulos da Gênese verá que são duas", ele se levantou e pegou uma Bíblia que estava em cima de uma escrivaninha, abriu em uma página marcada e recitou: "E o senhor Deus fez brotar da terra toda sorte de árvores de aspecto atraente ao paladar, a árvore da vida no meio do jardim e a árvore do conhecimento do bem e do mal", finalizou. "Duas, Ginny", em seguida virou uma página e continuou. "Não vá agora estender a mão também para a árvore da vida, para comer dela e viver para sempre".

"São realmente duas, mas por que nunca falamos das duas? Por que todos falam apenas da árvore que Adão e Eva comeram, tentados pela serpente?".

"Porque Deus quis assim. Porque dessa forma é mostrada apenas a fraqueza dos homens, enquanto o egoísmo de Deus é esquecido", ele voltou a se sentar. "Adão e Eva passaram a ter o conhecimento, se tivessem a imortalidade estariam próximos de Deus, por isso Ele os expulsou e deixou o Éden guardado por anjos com espadas de fogo".

"Isso é tão diferente de tudo o que eu já pensei, Tom. Quero dizer... Para mim, Deus sempre foi perfeito".

"Já lhe falei que nada é perfeito, Ginny. Todos têm pontos fracos e os de Deus são seu orgulho e egoísmo".

"Você fala Dele com tanto ódio, Tom. Um padre não deveria falar assim. O homem deve amar e louvar o Senhor".

"Amor é para os tolos. Não me tornei padre por amor a Deus e o amor não existe em lugar nenhum fora da cabeça do homem. Deus não nos criou por amor, Ele nos criou para provar a si mesmo que podia. Nos fez por orgulho, para brincar com as nossas vidas".

"Então não acredita no amor?".

"Não".

"Então sobre o que fala com Deus, quando você ora?".

"Eu o desafio".

"Não teme a ira do Nosso Senhor?".

"Não. Em breve serei igual a ele. Serei imortal. Ele não poderá fazer nada contra mim, pois serei um deus".

"É por isso que deseja encontrar o Éden, não é mesmo? Quer encontrar a árvore e comer de seu fruto".

"Exatamente".

"E acredita mesmo que conseguirá encontrar o paraíso?".

"Acredito, Ginny. E você vai me ajudar".

"Por que eu, Tom?".

"Porque para me tornar um Deus eu preciso de conhecimento, poder e imortalidade. Conhecimento eu tenho, o poder você vai me dar e a imortalidade eu irei recuperar".

Ela ficou em silêncio. Como poderia dar poder a ele? Ainda não tinha aprendido como transferir magia para outras pessoas e, mesmo se aprendesse, não sabia se Tom poderia recebê-la.

"Então foi só por isso que se aproximou de mim? Para ter minha magia?", perguntou tristemente.

"Na verdade não".

"Por que, então?".

"O Adão precisa da sua Eva para retornar ao Éden. Acredito que os anjos não abririam os portões se eu estivesse sozinho".

Ginny sorriu, mas Tom continuou impassível. A verdade estava diante dos seus olhos e ela agora sabia das verdadeiras intenções do Senhor ao expulsar o homem do paraíso. Tom seria deus e ela estaria ao seu lado.

"Nós precisamos partir, Ginny", anunciou.

"Partir?".

"Sim. Não acreditou que Éden estivesse aqui, não é mesmo?", ela balançou a cabeça negando.

"Partir para onde, Tom? Não posso deixar minha família", ela se levantou em um sobressalto.

"Se quiser o Éden precisará deixar a casa dos seus pais e seus irmãos e vir comigo".

"Eu quero ir com você, mas eu não posso deixá-los assim".

"Você virá comigo, Ginny. Despeça-se de sua família, dos seus amigos e do seu noivo, porque não haverá retorno".

"Não me obrigue a fazer isso, Tom", pediu com lágrimas se formando nos olhos.

"Não estou obrigando. Você tem opções, Ginny. Venha comigo e se torne uma deusa ao meu lado. Fique e morra após ser julgada pela inquisição e executada pelo governo, junto com a sua família. Ficando, você viverá eternamente ao lado deles e se transformarão em pó ao mesmo tempo", zombou.

"Deixe-me pensar".

"Não. A resposta precisa se agora, Ginny. Tenho pressa".

Ginny soluçou. Queria ir com Tom, desejava de forma doentia estar ao seu lado, queria conhecer o Éden, mas não podia abandonar sua casa. Ficar significaria matar a si mesma e a todos, mas estariam juntos como sempre estiveram, mesmo com todas as dificuldades. Pensou também na decepção de sua família ao vê-la partir e na falta que sentiria.

"Preciso da sua resposta, Ginny", a voz de Tom soou forte aos seus ouvidos. Ela o encarou, trêmula, em dúvida. Os olhos negros e a face alva estavam impassíveis ao seu sofrimento. Tom parecia não ser capaz de sentir pena ou compaixão. Havia apenas determinação em seu olhar. Os joelhos de Ginny cederam, em sinal de rendição.

"Sim", falou baixo. "Sim. Eu vou com você".

Tom sorriu. O medo voltou a encará-la de frente. Os mesmos arrepios, as mesmas dúvidas e uma única certeza: ela era ele. Mais do que nunca ela estava se tornando Tom, mas ele jamais seria ela e Ginny não tinha certeza se gostava disso.

Tom se abaixou diante dela e levantou o seu rosto, para que ela encarasse seus olhos e seu sorriso. Ginny estremeceu ao seu toque, mas devolveu o olhar com firmeza.

"Minha Eva", ele sussurrou. "Serás aquela que me conduzirá à vitória, Ginny", ele se levantou e a segurou pela mão, para que ela também se levantasse. "Partiremos em breve. Não tenho uma data, mas fique certa de que está muito perto, por isso aproveite a companhia de seus pais e de seu noivo, pois qualquer dia a partir de agora poderá ser o último", ela apenas balançou a cabeça afirmando, expulsando grossas lágrimas ao fechar os olhos.

Tom aproximou seu rosto do dela e colou sua testa a da jovem, que respirava em descompasso.

"Não fale sobre isso para ninguém. Não deixe que te vejam vir ao meu encontro e não me procure até o dia da partida, Ginny. O nosso próximo encontro será na noite em que deixaremos essa cidade em busca do paraíso", ele segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos, varrendo as lágrimas da face vermelha.

Ela abriu os olhos para encarar os dois abismos de escuridão de Tom. Próximos. Indecifráveis. Sentia a respiração dele em seu rosto, cada vez mais perto, quando ele a conduziu aos seus lábios. Lábios mudos. Bocas sem fala. A língua que beija. O beijo que fala. Silêncio. Desejo. Pecado. Proximidade inevitável. Aos poucos Ginny se sentia transportada ao Éden, como da primeira vez em que ele lhe levou ao paraíso apenas com o som de sua voz. Os sabores se confundiam. Os mistérios sem cor, dos muitos sabores e também de nenhum. Em transe: sensações, visões belíssimas e assustadoras. Os olhos fechados não viam, mas Ginny sentia. Sentia o seu deus.

Ele cortou o beijo, mas ela ainda o sentia muito próximo. Abriu os olhos e não o viu sorrir como ela sorria. Ele apenas a encarava, com seus olhos de escuridão. Lindos. Lindas peças negras feitas com a matéria do mistério. Ele apenas murmurou para que ela fosse embora e ela obedeceu, tonta, já saudosa, desejando que no próximo encontro, pudesse ter o Éden mais uma vez.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

_Ab ore ad aurem_

* * *

Seria aquele o seu último almoço na companhia deles? Quanto mais teria que esperar? Por quanto tempo poderia aproveitar a companhia de sua família? Teria tempo de ver Harry? Como se despedir e pedir desculpas sem que desconfiassem? Não tinha respostas para nenhuma dessas perguntas. Sentia-se angustiada, mas no fundo havia também uma grande excitação. Não queria se preocupar com as respostas, pois elas doeriam mais do que as perguntas.

Agora apenas aproveitava as mínimas oportunidades para uma conversa, um abraço, um suspiro longo e significativo quando ninguém estava observando...

Não queria resposta para as suas perguntas, pois, qualquer que fosse ela, não mudaria o fato de que estava partindo.

Esperou. Preocupada e ansiosamente por qualquer sinal, até que ele veio em forma de bilhete, deixado em uma árvore, preso por um punhal quase duas semanas depois do último encontro. Sentiu calafrios. Mentiu para si mesma enquanto repetia mentalmente que eram sensações causadas pela proximidade do inverno. Abriu o bilhete e leu a caligrafia simples e firme de Tom.

"Hoje"

Lágrimas. Aperto no peito. Sabia o que precisava fazer e isso não lhe tranqüilizava. Hoje. Uma única palavra escrita, muitos significados. Sua última tarde com sua família, sua última noite sob o seu teto, a última vez que poderia ver o pôr do sol da lagoa, últimos abraços. Hoje.

Sentou-se sob a árvore que já havia perdido praticamente todas as suas folhas para o inverno. Reflexos. Uma mudança lenta, mas que já era impossível de não ser notada. Os dias já eram gelados e menos coloridos. Dias tristes. Lágrimas silenciosas. Um último choro antes de retornar a sua casa e pegar apenas o necessário. O último adeus.

"Ginny?" era Bill. "Ginny? O que há? Por que está chorando? Tem alguma coisa errada?", ela apenas balançou a cabeça com força, negando. Bill não se convenceu.

"Não é nada", reforçou a mentira, enxugando as lágrimas.

"Você já soube, não é?".

"Perdão?".

"Mamãe te contou que partirei agora, não é mesmo? Não fique desse jeito, Ginny. Dessa vez a viagem será curta e eu estarei aqui antes do Natal".

Ela sorriu tristemente pela inocência do irmão. Ele estendeu a mão e a ajudou a se levantar para lhe oferecer um abraço. Um último abraço. Para ele, uma despedida como as outras. Para ela, a última lembrança que teria do irmão.

Caminharam juntos até a casa, em silêncio. Quando chegaram ao estábulo, Ginny se despediu mais uma vez de Bill, que montou em Branco e cavalgou veloz desaparecendo na curva da estrada. Varreu as lágrimas do seu rosto vermelho antes de entrar em casa, mas, embora estivesse claro que havia chorado, ninguém estranhou. Bill tinha ido embora.

Atravessou o corredor e fechou-se em seu quarto. Quando escurecesse e os sons na casa cessassem, seria a hora. Hoje. Em algumas horas sua viagem em busca do paraíso teria início.

Medo. Excitação. Tristeza. Esperança. Tudo se misturava de uma forma tão equilibrada que a deixava confusa. Parecia que havia medido a quantidade de cada sentimento e misturado em um caldeirão. Iria encontrar as maravilhas do mundo, enfrentar perigos, viver em liberdade, mas também estaria longe de sua família, rumo ao desconhecido e com um homem que era feito de mistérios. Tom. O responsável por sua confusão de sentimentos e sua aflição. Aquele que a fazia sentir tudo e nada quando lhe olhava, quando sorria, quando lhe beijava. Seu pecado. Seu medo. Seu deus.

Fim da tarde, chegada da noite. Seu estômago não estava mais lá e em seu lugar havia apenas borboletas inquietas, dando-lhe uma desagradável sensação. Nervosismo. Não podia ser vista. Por isso havia pegado de seu pai uma capa escura, pois a única que possuía era clara e se destacaria na noite.

Podia sentir o vento frio bater contra as paredes de sua casa, quando chegou à cozinha, que ainda conservava um pouco do calor mesmo que a lareira preservasse apenas as brasas. Sairia para a noite fria e se forçaria a não olhar para trás. Era isso que repetia mentalmente, enquanto respirava fundo e, engolindo o choro, abria a porta em silêncio.

Contornou a casa e chegou ao estábulo onde encontrou o cavalo e o desamarrou da madeira fria, jogando as cordas de qualquer jeito no chão úmido e repleto de folhas secas. Conduziu o animal silenciosamente até transpassar a cerca e chegar à estrada, por onde andou mais um pouco antes de montar com dificuldade e galopar em uma velocidade baixa até chegar à curva, na qual desapareceu sem olhar nenhuma vez para a sua casa.

Uma última lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto sardento e gelado, sendo varrida pelo vento logo depois. Seus pensamentos corriam velozes e o medo era substituído por uma sensação que não sabia exatamente o que significava, mas que lhe incomodava e ao mesmo tempo a impelia a continuar galopando, mais e mais rápido.

Chegou à vila adormecida. Poucos eram os archotes que resistiam ao vento frio que anunciava o inverno. Diminuiu a velocidade e passou pelos casebres, estalagem, chegando logo ao pátio da igreja, onde desmontou e amarrou o cavalo em um tronco. Olhou da porta à torre do sino e suspirou. Não sabia onde deveria encontrar Tom, mas ele provavelmente já aguardava a sua chegada em um local que pudesse avistá-la assim que entrasse na vila.

"Fique quieto. Pela manhã encontrarão você", falou baixo para o cavalo, acariciando seu pêlo.

Um vento mais forte lhe causou arrepios, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia algo gelado pousar em seu braço estendido. Branco. Neve. O inverno já não era apenas uma promessa. Virou a palma da mão e outros flocos caíram sobre ela, derretendo em poucos instantes. Suspirou, virando as costas para o animal e prosseguiu em passos firmes na direção do mosteiro, sentindo que não deveria sentir medo. Foi sua escolha partir em troca da vida da sua família e era assim que seria. Teria Éden e teria deus.

Subiu as escadas e abriu a pesada porta de madeira com cuidado, sem fazer barulho. Seus passos eram comedidos e sua respiração estava suspensa, como se qualquer coisa pudesse denunciar a sua presença. Mais alguns passos e estaria nas escadas que levaria ao corredor onde se encontrava o dormitório de Tom, só mais um pouco. O pouco que nunca chegaria.

Sentiu um aperto no peito e um pressentimento ruim, como se as forças superiores a puxassem de volta para o pátio, como se vozes sussurrassem em seu ouvido suplicando que voltasse para casa. Era seu coração. O remorso por deixar pessoas que amava tanto, mas que deixaria para trás com pensamentos errados sobre ela. Queria livrar-lhes da vergonha e da humilhação que sofreriam com a denúncia de Tom, precisava livrá-los de uma morte dolorosa.

"Mas nós não precisamos morrer", pensou. "Temos poder suficiente para conseguir escapar, podemos conseguir, não é mesmo? Não preciso ir, Tom deve entender que..."

Seu coração gelou e precisou conter o grito que quase lhe saiu pela garganta, quando sentiu sua cintura enlaçada. Colocada contra a parede, percebeu que não eram os olhos negros que lhe encaravam.

O rosto era pálido, mãos trêmulas e olhar questionador. Eram os olhos castanhos de Miguel que lhe analisavam. No momento em que o encarou, Ginny percebeu que aquele jovem padre seria o responsável pelo seu destino. Sua esperança morreu no mesmo instante em que ele pousou os olhos sobre ela.

"Ginny, o que há? Não deveria estar aqui. Só posso imaginar o que está acontecendo, mas rogo para que volte para a sua casa e durma em paz".

"Por Deus, padre, o senhor não deveria se meter".

"O que vai fazer, menina?", perguntou sem soltá-la.

"Deixe-me ir, padre".

"Não posso deixá-la cometer essa loucura, Ginny. Gabriel não é uma boa pessoa e eu sei que você veio vê-lo. Não vou deixar que..."

"Ninguém deveria me ver", falou para si mesma, com a voz trêmula. "Por que o senhor tinha que aparecer? Deixe-me ir e não acontecerá nada".

"Nos últimos dias percebi que ele se preparava para alguma coisa. Sei que pediu transferência para um mosteiro na corte francesa, sei que ele vai partir, só não imaginei que os planos obscuros dele incluíam você".

"Por favor", ela pediu com lágrimas nos olhos. "Não tente impedi-lo e não fale nada para meus pais, padre. Eu não ia partir, mas o senhor... Deus só pode estar me castigando. Padre, por favor..."

"Ginny, você tem conhecimento da loucura que está prestes a cometer?"

"Não vai me deixar ir, não é mesmo?"

"Assim que soltar você, informarei à guarda dos Habsburgo", ele avisou. "Darei tempo para que volte para casa, mas Tom pagará por isso, porque não permitirei que ele faça qualquer mal a você".

"Entenda, padre", ela lhe tocou a face enquanto deixava que grossas lágrimas rolassem por seu rosto. "Não era isso que eu desejava, mas o senhor escolheu por mim ao aparecer aqui essa noite. Perdão".

"Ginny, não..."

_"Eu presto honras ao grande guardião do espaço"_, ela recitou, sussurrando.

"O que..."

"Para que me dê permissão para segurar as cordas da vida e da mente em uma mão e tecê-las com a outra. Transmissão completa".

A expressão de surpresa de Miguel ao vê-la recitar os versos se desfez. O rosto do sacerdote ficou relaxado e seus olhos miravam os de Ginny, que estavam brilhantes de lágrimas.

"Perdão", falou entre os dentes. "Nah eth cëuto sonopa eth inm. Nah eth cëuto sonopa eth inm. Nah eth cëuto sonopa eth inm".

_(tradução: "Que seu corpo rejeite a sua alma. Que seu corpo rejeite a sua alma. Que seu corpo rejeite a sua alma.")_

As mãos do padre soltaram o corpo de Ginny e aos poucos Miguel foi cedendo. Logo estava sentado no chão, sua respiração quase inexistente e o brilho de seus olhos já não existiam.

"Abhadda kedhabra. Abhadda kedhabra. Abhadda kedhabra."

_(tradução: "Desapareça como essa palavra". Repetidamente. Palavras de origem aramaica que inspiraram o Avada Kedavra)._

Sua cabeça pendeu para o lado, enquanto Ginny repetia o mantra, entre soluços, até não haver mais firmeza em sua voz. Cessou as palavras de morte quando já não havia mais contato visual. Os olhos de Miguel estavam vidrados nela, mas sua alma havia sido varrida de seu corpo.

"Perdão, padre. Perdão meu Deus. Perdão".

"Ginny?", a voz de Tom chegou baixa aos seus ouvidos. "Venha, rápido".

"Tom", ela se levantou devagar. O corpo de Miguel escorregou, caindo deitado, fitando o chão.

Tom se aproximou e a segurou pela mão, olhando rapidamente para o corpo do sacerdote e logo voltando a encarar Ginny.

"Avisei que não deveria chamar atenção", falou ríspido.

"Eu não chamei", respondeu chorosa.

"E o que é esse corpo, Ginny?", apesar de sua voz controlada, era visível que Tom estava furioso. "Sair da cidade como fugitivo não estava em meus planos", sussurrou.

"Se eu fiz foi por você", respondeu com a voz trêmula.

"Você foi imprudente".

"Ele já desconfiava então eu não sabia o que fazer, Tom. Que Deus me perdôe".

"Esqueça! Vamos", ele a puxou.

"Eu não quero".

"Não tem escolha. E não tema a Deus, Ginny, pois é isso que ele quer de nós".

Apressando seus passos para acompanhar Tom, que a segurava com força pelo pulso, Ginny não conseguiu evitar olhar para trás mais uma vez e encarar o corpo do homem que havia assassinado. Seus olhos sem brilho a encaravam. Aqueles olhos lhe perseguiriam durante todos os dias que restassem de sua vida. Era uma sensação nova, estranha, confusa. Só havia usado aquele tipo de magia uma vez, mas para tirar a vida de um animal, e não de um ser humano. Humanidade. Sentia que o significado dessa palavra se afastava cada vez mais do ser em que ela começava a se transformar.

Chegaram a um hall onde o único ponto de luz vinha do altar com uma imagem de São Pedro. Tom atravessou o aposento e olhou através do arco que levava a um outro corredor.

"Não perceberam nossa presença", falou para si mesmo e, em seguida, encarou a garota, que ainda soluçava. "Não derrame lágrimas por tão pouco, Ginny".

"Eu acabei de tirar a vida de um ser humano, Tom. Seremos condenados ao inferno, não teremos perdão".

"Deuses desfrutam do Éden. Inferno são para mortais", respondeu estendendo-lhe algumas roupas. "Troque-se".

"Não somos deuses. Somos humanos, somos mortais, pecamos. Seremos condenados por tudo o que estamos fazendo".

"Você será condenada, eu não. Recuso-me a ceder aos caprichos de um Deus como o que rege nossas vidas. Serei o meu próprio deus, Ginny. Fique comigo e não haverá inferno para você", falou olhando novamente pelo arco. "Troque as suas roupas"

"Eu não vou", falou decidida. "Tom, você não pode me obrigar a isso, será que não entende? Eu desejo o Éden, quero estar ao seu lado, mas abandonar tudo é pedir demais. Eu amo demais a minha família para deixar tudo para trás dessa forma".

"Tudo bem, volte para a sua casa", falou friamente.

"Não tentará me impedir?", perguntou estranhando a reação calma.

"Não causarei tumulto. Não quero chamar atenção para mim neste momento".

Ginny virou as costas sem pensar duas vezes e passou por Tom, que segurou-a pelo braço. Em seu olhar havia um misto de triunfo e divertimento, como se ele estivesse esperando o tempo todo por isso. Ginny sentiu calafrios, ele estava sorrindo.

"Acredito que devo alertá-la sobre um possível contratempo", sussurrou. "Quero deixar claro que assim que você for avistada chegando em casa, seis de meus seguidores têm ordem de matar todos que estiverem lá dentro, enquanto dormem. Acredito que seus pais e irmãos não terão muita chance, mas prometo que não sentirão dor. Será rápido".

Ginny deixou seu peso cair sobre seus próprios joelhos, enquanto lágrimas caiam de seus olhos. Tom se abaixou ao seu lado e a segurou pelos ombros, beijando-lhe o pescoço.

"Vamos", sussurrou. "Não temos muito tempo".

"Você disse que estava sozinho".

"Não tão sozinho", ele se levantou e a puxou pelo braço para que se levantasse também.

"Que tipo de tolos segue você, Tom?"

"São pessoas como você, Ginny", falou sorrindo.

"Chantageados?", perguntou com raiva.

"Não, claro que não".

"Então..."

"Eles são como você, minha Ginny. Querem Éden, desejam desfrutar do paraíso, mas não são ambiciosos o suficiente para seguir nessa longa jornada. Então creio que se contentam em ter a mim como seu novo deus, acreditando que lhes darei a vida eterna... Entende? São como você, mas não terão a oportunidade de estar ao meu lado quando meu reino for criado. Sorria. Não há motivo para lágrimas".

"Sua dualidade me assusta".

"Sua inocência me encanta", sussurrou. "Vista-se rápido".

"Não me trocarei em sua presença", respondeu irritada. "Além do mais, são calças. Não posso vestir calças".

"Não questione. Tire seu vestido e vista o que lhe dei. Procurarão por um padre e uma garota e eu não quero perguntas durante essa primeira parte da viagem".

Ela apenas engoliu as palavras e mordeu os lábios. Logo seu vestido estava no chão. Sentiu frio quando o vento gelado soprou, tocando-lhe a pele. Vestiu a calça marrom de forma desajeitada e, em seguida, colocou a camisa branca, de algodão. Seus dedos tremiam enquanto tentava amarrar as tiras da gola e afivelava o cinto. Por último, Tom lhe entregou uma capa grossa e preta, que vestiu depressa, na tentativa de espantar o frio.

Tom pegou as vestes, colocou-as diante do altar e, em seguida, jogou algumas das velas que iluminavam a imagem. Logo as roupas ficaram em chamas, Tom sorriu. Ginny estremeceu.

"Vamos", ele a chamou e atravessou o arco.

Andaram apressados pelos corredores escuros do mosteiro, saindo por uma porta lateral diante das escadas do outro lado da igreja. Um cocheiro esperava já sentado na carruagem, pronto para partir.

"Tudo pronto, padre?", perguntou, quando Ginny e Tom entraram.

"Sim, pode seguir", ordenou.

O coche se moveu e o mosteiro começou a ficar para trás. O chão começava a mudar de cor, deixando lentamente o tom alaranjado das folhas secas do outono para se tornar branco. Ginny suspirou ao se lembrar que nunca mais veria a vila coberta pelo tapete branco da neve, nem as flores da primavera, quando o inverno fosse embora. Sua despedida era regada a frio e neve, um adeus digno de uma pecadora.

* * *

**N/A:** TADÁÁÁ \o/ espero que tenha gostado. Comenta? *Kolly feliz*


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

_Abyssus abyssum invocat_

* * *

"Ginny", Tom sussurrou o seu nome, duas horas após deixarem a vila.

Ela não respondeu. Ainda olhava a neve cair e cobrir a paisagem, lentamente, à medida que deixava a sua vida para trás. As únicas provas de que havia fugido com o padre Gabriel estavam destruídas. Uma alma varrida, um vestido queimado, nenhuma arma, nenhum som.

"Faça de novo", ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Não pôde ignorar aquelas palavras, ditas de forma tão calma, tão clara e tão perto. Virou-se para encará-lo e mergulhou na escuridão dos olhos negros de mistério e no sorriso do medo. Ambos faziam o mesmo pedido em um silêncio perturbador.

"Ele não pode vir conosco, Ginny. Você sabe disso".

"Não posso fazer de novo", respondeu desviando do olhar de Tom.

"Tudo bem", ele se afastou, ainda com um sorriso estranho desenhado em seus lábios. "Apenas desejava que este pobre homem tivesse uma morte sem dor. Conviva com a culpa, minha nobre senhorita".

Ginny mordeu os lábios e fechou os olhos quando Tom se levantou e pediu para o cocheiro parar. Escutou a porta ser aberta, deixando que o ar gelado entrasse, e logo o interior da carruagem ficou mais frio. Pôde ouvir claramente o homem perguntando se tinha algo errado, mas não houve resposta de Tom. Apenas um barulho, um grito e, em seguida, silêncio. Tom era feito de silêncio. Segundos intermináveis e frios se arrastaram até ele voltar a abrir a porta.

Ela abriu os olhos. Sangue. Havia muito. Tom estava com a frente da batina coberta dele e, por isso, começava a se despir. Ginny virou o rosto para encarar a paisagem esbranquiçada através da janela, maculada pelo rastro de sangue que havia no chão, formando um caminho de morte desde a carroça até as primeiras árvores da floresta que cercavam a estrada. Não se desesperou, não gritou, apenas sentiu pena do homem e de si mesma. Em uma jornada pela imortalidade, quantas vidas ainda precisariam tirar?

Arriscou olhar para o homem que acompanhava e viu que sua expressão não denunciava que havia acabado de cometer um assassinato. Estava sereno e seus olhos não carregavam culpa. Tom apenas amarrava os cordões da camisa de algodão, sem nenhum tremor nas mãos.

"Não me olhe dessa forma", falou sem desviar a atenção do que estava fazendo. "Ele iria morrer de qualquer jeito, você optou por deixar em minhas mãos o destino dele".

"Ele não precisava morrer", respondeu entre os dentes, com raiva.

"_Nós_ não precisamos morrer, Ginny. Eu decido quem vive e quem morre, por isso não dê tanto valor às vidas que não são importantes", ele calçou os sapatos e se levantou, abrindo a porta mais uma vez. "Venha, não quero passar o resto da viagem sozinho lá fora".

Ela o acompanhou e os dois se sentaram no lugar do cocheiro. A noite estava fria, mas havia parado de nevar e o vento dera uma trégua. Tom açoitou os cavalos e a carruagem voltou a andar. Levariam toda a madrugada e a manhã seguinte para alcançarem a cidade mais próxima, onde comeriam em alguma estalagem, falariam sobre Éden e dormiriam por uma noite, antes de partirem rumo à corte.

Ginny escondeu o rosto na capa, tentando se proteger do frio. Não havia ventos ou neve, mas o ar era tão gelado que respirar lhe causava dor. O inverno havia chegado mais cedo e com mais força do que era comum, fazendo com que por sua mente vagasse por pensamentos que, há pouco mais de um mês, jamais imaginaria.

"Ele está nos testando", ela sussurrou.

"Eu sei", Tom respondeu, sem desviar os olhos da estrada.

"Ainda deveríamos ter as folhas do outono. É cedo demais para nevar".

"Eu sei".

"Ele quer nos impedir e eu temo por isso".

"Ele não vai nos impedir, temos o conhecimento e o poder", argumentou.

"Mas ainda assim, poderemos morrer durante a nossa busca".

"Ele não vai nos matar por isso, Ginny. Deus é orgulhoso. Tirar as nossas vidas seria reconhecer que tem medo e ele jamais admitiria isso", respondeu com firmeza.

"Você fala como se soubesse o que ele pensa", ela deixou de encarar a estrada para fitar o perfil bonito de Tom, que tinha o rosto levemente corado pelo frio.

"Eu penso como Deus e é por isso que posso ser como Ele".

"Até onde você pretende ir para se tornar um deus, Tom"?

"Até onde for preciso. E você virá comigo".

Ginny suspirou. A resposta foi vaga, inconsistente e exatamente aquilo que ela esperava. Estava começando a pensar como Tom e não sabia se gostava disso. Suas mentes estranhamente se ligavam por um mesmo pensamento, embora tivessem pontos de vista diferente. Ele tinha um objetivo e, a cada segundo ao seu lado, este se tornava também o dela. Imortalidade, a busca pelo paraíso, o sonho do lugar perfeito. Sua fé sustentava seus pensamentos e, mesmo que não aceitasse os métodos de Tom, eles se faziam justificáveis quando pensava que isso os levaria aos portões do Éden.

"A vida é algo tão frágil", ela sussurrou, pensando em voz alta.

"Quando nos deparamos com essa verdade nos revoltamos. O homem não está preparado para admitir que sua passagem pela terra é curta e que sua vida cessará quando Ele quiser. Alguns de desesperam, outros se rendem à fé e ao temor a Deus. Eu não me conformo, não me rendo e vou aplicar o castigo merecido a todos aqueles que são fracos. Os fracos não merecem o mundo".

"Você não está sendo egoísta também"?

"Estou apenas pensando como Deus. Ele nos criou assim, não há nada mais complexo que o ser humano e, mesmo assim, Ele nos trata como futilidades".

"É por isso que não se importa em tirar vidas inocentes"?

"Vidas inúteis".

"Ainda assim, são vidas. Como a minha, como as da minha família. Não é justo".

"A vida não é justa. Temos pensamentos diferentes sobre a humanidade, Ginny, mas você já é capaz de entender os meus pensamentos e meus objetivos. Você já conhece a verdade, vislumbrou a escuridão uma vez. Não há regresso".

"Eu sei. Compartilho do abismo em que sua alma está e, mesmo que pense de forma diferente da sua, acredito que será mais fácil se dividirmos esse fardo que é a escuridão que se aproxima das nossas mentes".

"Você fala coisas sobre alma, escuridão e fardo, mas para mim esse é o único modo de vida que existe".

Ginny silenciou-se. Não havia o que dizer ou o que argumentar com alguém que jamais havia vivido na luz. A alma daquele que vivia da fé que tinha em superar o Deus dos homens era maior do que a esperança que uma vez teve de salvá-lo, tirá-lo do abismo e chegarem a Éden apenas para que vivessem em paz. Era um sonho, Tom não amava, nunca amaria. Apenas adorava a si e ao seu ideal, perseguindo-o com paixão e loucura. Obsessão.

"Descanse um pouco. Quando nós estivermos perto da vila eu chamarei você".

Suspirou, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Tom. Seu corpo e a sua alma precisavam de descanso, esperança, precisava de calor. Ginny fechou os olhos e tentou relaxar, levando sua mente para um mundo de sonhos, embalada pela respiração tranqüila de Tom.

* * *

Algumas perturbações no éter fizeram Ginny despertar. Não estavam mais cercados por árvores e não estava tão frio. O sol já brilhava, tímido, entre algumas nuvens, e à sua frente podia ver uma muralha fortificada, rodeada por um descampado coberto de neve.

"Então é aqui que vamos ficar?", perguntou sonolenta.

"Apenas por uma noite", respondeu.

"E para onde seguiremos depois?".

"Nizza".

"Onde fica? Não iríamos para corte francesa? Sairemos mesmo do país?".

"Sim e não. Nizza fica em Sardenha, que é um estado que faz parte da coroa de Aragão, mas precisaremos atravessar a França".

"Então vamos a Paris?", perguntou esperançosa. "Ouvi tanto sobre Paris..."

"Paris fica muito ao norte. Nosso rumo é o sul".

"Se vamos para o sul, então veremos o mar?".

"Inevitavelmente".

"Eu nunca vi o mar", pensou alto, sonhadora.

"Não se deslumbre com as obras de arte de um Deus. Logo poderemos fazer obras dignas de adoração. Não se encante com tão pouco".

Os portões da cidade se abriram, permitindo que passassem com tranqüilidade. Havia muita expectativa em torno do que estava por vir e, para Ginny, cada som, cada visão, cada sensação, era algo completamente novo. A agitação era diferente da que costumava ver no vilarejo em que viveu e tinha a ligeira impressão de que aquilo não passava de uma amostra do que viria pela frente. O medo e o sentimento de culpa deram lugar à excitação, descobertas, uma vida cheia de possibilidades e aventuras, mas a cada vez que olhava para o rosto inflexível de Tom suas inseguranças voltavam a minar seus sonhos.

Assim que pararam o coche e desceram diante de uma estalagem, Tom lhe orientou a colocar o capuz, para que comentários fossem evitados, visto que, mesmo em trajes masculinos, seus traços delicados denunciavam que estava vestida de forma inapropriada.

"Nós faremos apenas uma breve parada e seguiremos a viagem", falou baixo. "Mesmo assim, não é interessante que chamemos atenção, porque ainda estamos próximos de nosso local de origem, e é certo que haverá uma busca".

Ginny não respondeu, apenas o seguiu quando atravessou a porta da estalagem. O ambiente estava cheio e havia muito vapor. Cheirava a suor, cheirava a álcool. Havia muito barulho e confusão, o que não impediu Tom de atravessar o local, chegar ao balcão e pedir informações a uma senhora de aparência mal humorada. Sentiu alguns pares de olhos em suas costas, mas não se atreveu a encará-los de volta. Apenas se certificou que o capuz cobria bem o seu rosto e a cor incomum de seus cabelos, e seguiu Tom. Em dois minutos já subiam por uma escada que rangia a cada degrau e entravam em um quarto mal iluminado, que cheirava a mofo. Ginny não se importou.

"Pode descansar agora, se quiser", Tom falou, indicando uma das camas.

"Quando partiremos?".

"Hoje à noite".

"Por que tanta pressa?", perguntou tirando as botas.

"Porque do vilarejo até aqui levamos aproximadamente meio dia de viagem e, quando eles perceberam o ocorrido, procurarão por você nas proximidades. Como eles não encontrarão nada, virão até a cidade mais próxima".

"Como pode ter tanta certeza disso?".

"Não tenho certeza absoluta, mas acredito que será na seguinte ordem: primeiro seus pais notarão que não está em casa e procurarão pela vila. Encontrarão o cavalo e vão perceber que está desaparecida. Procurarão as autoridades locais, que a essa altura já sabem da morte de Miguel. Sua família saberá que foi você que o matou, mas as autoridades pensarão que quem o matou, levou você. Então haverá uma busca pela jovem desaparecida".

"Por que procurar somente a mim? Por que não fala em seu nome também?".

"Porque minha viagem já estava programada. Todos os sacerdotes já sabiam de minha partida para a corte, por isso havia o coche. Eles só começarão a perceber que algo está muito errado em minha viagem se encontrarem o corpo do cocheiro, o que acredito que não acontecerá. A neve que caiu pela manhã já deve ter coberto o homem".

Tom pensava sempre em tudo. Era como se, antes mesmo de se conhecerem, ele já tivesse tudo planejado. Parecia que transformá-la parte do plano era apenas uma etapa e sentia medo por isso.

"Tom?".

"Sim".

"Quando a minha magia não for mais necessária, eu serei descartada?".

Ele a encarou. Seus olhos não diziam nada, não tinham a resposta, mas em seus lábios estava desenhado um sorriso. Tom se aproximou e sentou ao seu lado na cama, tocando-lhe a face.

Seus dedos estavam frios, seus olhos eram frios e em seus lábios... O sorriso.

"O que você acha?", perguntou em um sussurro.

"Acho que sou apenas uma peça em seu plano para se tornar deus".

"O que te faz pensar que não está incluída em todas as fases desse plano, Ginny?", ele a analisava, como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos.

"Seus olhos, seu sorriso, sua voz. _Você_. É você que me diz isso todas as vezes que olha para mim".

"Está equivocada. Não está em meus planos deixá-la para trás, não desejo matá-la quando me tornar deus, porque sei ser grato aos que permanecem ao meu lado".

"Então por que tudo o que vejo em você é escuridão? Por que seus olhos não dão resposta para as minhas perguntas?".

Ginny levou a mão ao rosto de Tom, que não alterou a sua expressão ao sentir o toque. Apenas a encarava com curiosidade. Sorriu.

"Porque o que você procura em mim, Ginny, não existe. Você nunca vai encontrar essas respostas em mim".

"Eu tinha tantas certezas, tantas certezas absolutas. Como você conseguiu acabar com todas elas?", perguntou ainda na esperança de desvendar o significado da escuridão de seus olhos e penetrar em seus pensamentos.

"Não destruí seus pensamentos e suas convicções, apenas lhe mostrei liberdade, imortalidade, poder e conhecimento. Mostrei a verdade e o mundo. Qualquer certeza, por mais firme que fosse, cairia diante das maravilhas do Éden".

"Eu gostaria de ter algo em que me apoiar. Eu preciso de certezas".

"Apóie-se nas minhas certezas. Torne-as suas".

"Não sei se desejo isso. Ainda é confuso para mim, Tom. Ainda não sei se fico feliz ou triste, se sorrio para você ou se derramo mais lágrimas, se peço perdão a Deus ou se mergulho no abismo".

Tom se aproximou e falou em seu ouvido. Voz sussurrada. Arrepio. Os olhos se fecham.

"Pense em Éden. Essa é a sua certeza agora".

Ginny tentava. As perguntas eram importantes, mas também precisava ter respostas e certezas. Ela tentava. Mas os pensamentos de Tom não se prendiam às normas, às impossibilidades, não revelavam sentimentos. Convicções onde nem mesmo havia razão. Certezas destruídas por um sonho que agora era seu único apoio. Seu objetivo, seu desejo, sua meta, unificados em Tom.

"Não fraqueje diante do inverno", ele falou, se afastando. "Você é forte, seus olhos sempre me disseram isso e eu preciso dessa força".

"Eu também", respondeu baixinho.

"Durma um pouco. O horário de nossa partida se aproxima".

Tom se levantou e foi para a sua cama, onde se deitou sem fechar os olhos, mirando o teto, preso em seus próprios pensamentos, em seu próprio mundo, onde ela não podia entrar. Tinha medo dos momentos em que Tom ficava em silêncio. Suspirou e também se deitou, mas manteve seus olhos nele por alguns momentos, tentando analisá-lo. Bonito, misterioso. O medo de ficar perto lutava contra a necessidade de ficar e desvendá-lo, aventurar-se pelo mundo, proteger sua família. Fechou os olhos. Ele era o seu vício, seu pecado. Tom.

Não se lembrava de ter adormecido. Era como se tivesse fechado os olhos por poucos minutos, mas precisou abri-los quando sentiu os dedos frios de Tom em seu rosto, desenhando os contornos de sua face pálida. Estava sério. Apenas levou o dedo indicador aos lábios, pedindo silêncio. Logo se levantou e fez sinal para que ouvisse com atenção as movimentações no corredor. Ginny se levantou rapidamente e fechou os olhos, tentando sentir se existia alguma essência conhecida, mas não percebeu nada. Abriu os olhos e viu que Tom já estava pronto para partir.

"Mas não é nada, Tom", sussurrou.

"De qualquer forma não quero arriscar. Percebi como algumas pessoas nos olhavam quando chegamos".

"Mas você ainda não descansou".

"Eu sei".

"Não está cansado?".

"Não".

"Por mais que pense que é como deus, você ainda é humano", falou, segurando em sua mão.

"Não seja tola, Ginny. Enquanto você estiver ao meu lado, estarei bem".

Tom desvencilhou sua mão da dela e seguiu para a porta, que abriu com cautela. O corredor estava vazio. Saiu, pedindo que Ginny o acompanhasse. Desceram as escadas e retornaram ao ambiente barulhento da estalagem, cobrindo os rostos com o capuz. Acertou as contas com o responsável pelo estabelecimento, que não estranhou o pouco tempo de permanência e, em seguida, saíram para o ar frio do inverno. O sol já começava a se pôr.

"Continuaremos na cidade?", Ginny perguntou, assim que subiram no coche.

"Não".

"Acabamos de chegar, Tom. Ninguém teve tempo de nos alcançar".

"Tenho certeza do que escutei. Era como se alguém procurasse por você".

"Impossível. Eu não senti nada e você mesmo falou que não..."

"Não quero arriscar", falou, colocando um ponto final na discussão. "Tem certeza que não sente a presença de ninguém?".

"Sim. Não há perturbações no éter, por que insiste? Você viu alguma coisa?".

"Estou com uma sensação estranha. Fique atenta, porque não quero ser surpreendido".

Ele açoitou o cavalo e o coche começou a se mover, atravessando a cidade devagar, marcando a neve com suas rodas de madeira, deixando para trás a estalagem.

"E quanto tempo levaremos até Nizza?".

"Cerca de quarenta dias"

"Tanto tempo assim?"

"O que são quarenta dias diante da eternidade? Não se lamente, até lá você terá tempo suficiente para ajustar seus pensamentos e fixar a sua fé em algo real".

* * *

**N/A:** Qualquer lembrança de itens de challenges do Aliança 3 Vassouras, não é mera coincidência. Acredito que até o capítulo 7 já tinha colocado alguns itens do T/G e do NC17, por isso os itens estão passeando pela fic. O T/G foi cancelado e o NC a fic não ficou pronta a tempo, mas os itens continuaram a compor a história.

Espero que estejam apreciando a leitura e ficaria grata se me dissessem o que estão achando até o presente momento. Ficarei aguardando comentários. O capítulo 8 eu acho que posto ainda essa semana, para compensar o tempo que fiquei sem postar depois que publiquei o capítulo 5, ok?

Um grande abraço,

Karla Kollynew


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

_Eva_

* * *

O vale estava mudo. Os ventos não sopravam e não havia nenhum animal para assistir a dança das espadas que rasgavam o ar. Ginny estava apreensiva, pois sabia o que estava por vir. Tom já tinha provado que era um bom duelista e iria tirar mais uma vida se ela não interferisse usando seus conhecimentos em magia. Espadas. Uma contra a outra. Respirar parecia difícil e ambos já estavam cansados.

Quem estaria vencendo o combate? Ginny arriscou olhar mais uma vez para a cena, no momento em que Tom saltou uma pedra. O outro homem rodopiou e se defendeu do golpe, lançando um punhal com a mão livre, tentando acertar Tom, que se esquivou e investiu mais uma vez, rasgando o tecido da capa que protegia o seu oponente do frio.

Era um homem magro e baixo. Seus cabelos compridos e castanhos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo e as correntes de ouro que adornavam seu pescoço indicavam que não era uma pessoa qualquer. Sofreu com mais uma investida de Tom e sua espada foi lançada no ar, caindo no chão coberto por neve, enquanto era encurralado contra uma árvore. Ginny pôde ver o fulgor vermelho nos olhos de Tom. Estava acabado.

Ele não sorriu. Nada perguntou e nada falou. Não havia o que dizer e o seu rosto livre de expressões não revelou o que pensava ou o que sentia. Apenas fitava o homem, em silêncio, mantendo a espada em sua garganta, analisando-o.

"Tom", Ginny se aproximou depressa. "Pergunte o que tiver que perguntar e vamos embora".

"Você disse que tinha certeza de que não estavam nos seguindo".

"Eu não estava seguindo vocês", o homem se apressou em falar. Possuía um sotaque muito forte que denunciava sua origem francesa. "Vocês me atacaram quando..."

"Silêncio", Tom sibilou de forma letal, em seguida voltou-se para Ginny. "Ao que parece devo acreditar em minha intuição e não nas suas palavras".

"Ela está certa, senhor. Eu não estou seguindo vocês. É apenas o caminho que preciso tomar para chegar à Nizza. Deixe-me seguir minha jornada", pediu.

"É tão humano implorar pela própria vida. Tão humilhante...".

"Tom, por favor. Ele não fará nada contra nós".

"Eu sou apenas um comerciante, escute a sua esposa...".

"Ela não é a minha esposa", comentou com rispidez. O homem desviou o olhar para Ginny, como se a analisasse. "Ele sabe demais. Esteve atrás de nós nos últimos quatro dias. O que você acha que vai acontecer quando chegar ao seu destino?".

"Não sei, Tom, mas essa vida não precisa ser tirada. Ele está certo, nós o atacamos sem saber o que pretendia. Não precisamos fazer isso".

Encarou os olhos suplicantes de Ginny por alguns segundos e deixou escapar uma risada sarcástica, balançando a cabeça como se não acreditasse no que estava fazendo. Deu dois passos para trás e fitou o homem, que também o encarava. Não falou nada, apenas o observou. Tom possuía muitas faces, muitas formas e diversos pensamentos, mas tudo nele guardava o mesmo silêncio.

"Obrigado".

"Não agradeça por sua vida inútil", disse Tom, com raiva. "Você merecia ser morto, só por implorar por ela".

Tom virou as costas e caminhou firmemente em direção ao coche, arrastando a lâmina da espada no chão, acrescentando esse barulho desnecessário aos seus passos.

"Fique bem", sussurrou Ginny, antes de virar as costas e seguir Tom.

"Deus queria me provocar quando permitiu que você existisse", resmungou quando chegaram ao coche.

"O que quer dizer, Tom?", Ginny perguntou, olhando uma última vez para o homem, que já subia no cavalo e disparava em direção à cidade.

"Não quero dizer nada, apenas desejo não me arrepender de não ter matado esse homem".

"Não quero derramar mais sangue. Não mais do que já derramamos nesses quarenta dias".

"Derramamos menos que o necessário. Ainda estamos no começo Ginny, estamos atrasados. Nizza ainda está a meio dia de viagem".

"Eu sei, mas logo teremos descanso e uma noite de sono decente. Também não passaremos o Natal em uma estalagem, ou acampando no meio de uma floresta no inverno".

"Assim espero. Mas não podemos nos distrair de nossa meta, Ginny. Não perca tempo com datas comemorativas sem importância, encontrar Flamel é mais importante".

"Flamel?", perguntou intrigada, quando retomaram a estrada.

"Sim. Já ouviu falar nesse nome?".

"Não soa estranho aos meus ouvidos. Ouvi Harry falando sobre ele alguma vez, mas não me recordo o motivo".

"Então Potter também sabe da pedra, mas é humano demais para lutar por ela".

"Do que está falando? Quem é Flamel? Pedra?".

"No momento certo saberá, por enquanto é melhor que ignore esse assunto".

"De qualquer forma, tem certeza que ele está em Nizza?".

"Ele fugiu de Paris há alguns anos. Vive escondido, por causa da Inquisição. Vamos procurar por Raphael Lecois e sua esposa".

"E como nos apresentaremos?".

"A minha apresentação será meu nome de batismo, Tom Riddle. Troquei cartas com Flamel, nos últimos quinze meses e ele sabe parcialmente dos meus estudos".

"Acredita que ele irá colaborar?".

"Não tenho tanta certeza, mas se ele realmente tem o que eu preciso, não teremos problemas. Colaborando ou não, Flamel nos dará o que procuramos".

Ginny silenciou-se, como muitas vezes fazia. Apenas observava e se lamentava. Aquele era um dos momentos em que tudo se confrontava em sua mente. Imaginava se em algum dia iria se libertar de seus fantasmas e finalmente criar coragem e expressar para ele tudo o que seu coração carregava. Estavam na estrada há mais de um mês e pouco falava sobre si, ou sobre sentimentos, ou até mesmo sobre qualquer coisa que não fosse a ânsia pela imortalidade que Tom possuía. Queria se aproximar da alma dele, tocar sua pele branca e fria, ouvir a sua voz baixa sussurrando algo que não soasse como uma ameaça, sentir o Éden mais uma vez.

Ela já tinha refletido muito sobre seus sentimentos e tinha medo. Tanto que parou de pensar no que podiam representar. Sabia que estava irremediavelmente apaixonada, mas não entendia como, ou por quê. Depois decidiu que não pensaria mais sobre isso também, pois não suportaria conviver com a realidade de que ele jamais sentiria o amor. Por isso parou de pensar. Era a solução. Pois assim, acreditava que ficaria livre da mais genuína paixão e do mais insano amor que alguém podia sentir, livre daquela dor. Dor maldita que castigava sua alma, que a condenava por tal sentimento. Estava livre. Não pensava mais.

* * *

A primeira coisa que Ginny observou na vista do alto da montanha não foram as milhares de construções, a agitação das ruelas, ou o grande palácio. Ginny esqueceu o frio e deixou um sorriso tomar-lhe a face quando foi arrebatada pela grandiosidade do mar à sua frente. Tão lindo, tão azul. Parecia não ter fim. Tom observou que ela sorria e não se intrometeu em seus pensamentos. Estranhamente, conseguia sentir a excitação que emanava do corpo frágil ao seu lado e, por ligeiros segundos, conseguia entender o que ela chamava de éter. Seria realmente isso? A capacidade de sentir as essências das pessoas?

"O ar aqui é agitado", ela falou para si mesma.

"Acho que compreendo o que quer dizer com isso".

"Você consegue sentir as vibrações? É tão estranho".

Ele apenas observou a sua expressão de surpresa, que se transfigurou em um sorriso de felicidade quando voltou a encarar a imensidão azul. Queria conseguir entender como ela era capaz de sorrir tão sinceramente para ele, mesmo depois de tudo. Onde estava a raiva por ter sido obrigada a sair de casa? Queria entender esse lado de Ginevra. Por que tanta inocência? Sua capacidade de perdoar era tão grande que a tornava tola, frágil, vulnerável. Ginny era uma garota forte, e os seus olhos e poderes apenas confirmavam, mas tudo se perdia em sua humanidade.

Ela se parecia com uma virgem ninfa. Intocada pelos prazeres mundanos, banhada apenas por essa inocência que Deus foi obrigado a ceder para ela. Dona de mil encantos, mas desconhecedora de toda a sua doce sedução. Pura e imaculada. Ser humano livre que deveria ser guardado dentro de uma redoma para jamais ser retirado. Sua redoma, sua vigilância, seu reino. Ginevra seria o seu Éden particular.

"Sabe onde ele está?", ela perguntou quando o coche voltou a se mover.

"Tenho um poderoso palpite", respondeu, fixando a sua atenção na estrada.

"Será que realmente sabe? Ou estaria eu, pela primeira vez, à frente de algo do qual você não tem a mais absoluta certeza?".

"Você o achou, não é mesmo?", ele perguntou com os olhos se estreitando.

Ginny sorriu.

"Apenas um palpite".

Tom pareceu não gostar da resposta. Ele realmente havia sentido algo estranho ao colocar os olhos na cidade. Era como se existissem observadores invisíveis agora. Uma força que o impelia a guiar o veículo para um local que nunca havia ido, em uma cidade na qual jamais havia pisado. Era como se fosse guiado por cordões. Os cordões do éter.

"Ele _sabe_ que estamos aqui".

Não era uma pergunta. Ginny se voltou para ele, analisando a palidez em contraste com os olhos cor de carvão. As bochechas arranhadas pelo vento lhe davam um ar angelical, mas não menos intimidador. Sua concentração era tamanha que ela podia sentir o éter se agitar ao redor de seu companheiro, exatamente como fazia com ela. Ginny já sabia que Flamel os aguardava antes que Tom revelasse em voz alta, mas como ele descobriu isso sozinho era algo que ficaria apenas em sua imaginação.

Tom continuava guiando o coche com uma expressão intrigante. Seus lábios estavam contraídos em uma linha perfeita. Os olhos estreitados como os de um felino, possuíam um fulgor avermelhado constante, intenso, diferente dos flashes de antes. Ele estava rijo em sua posição e tão concentrado que sua mão tremia pela força com que segurava as rédeas.

Para a surpresa de Ginny, ele parou. Ainda estavam na estrada, avistando a cidade do alto, sentindo o ar vibrar como se estivessem batendo em tambores ao seu redor, mas Tom não parecia tão apressado em atravessar as primeiras linhas de civilização. Ele desceu rapidamente do veículo e se dirigiu para o local onde estavam os baús.

"Ginny", ele chamou com sua voz musical. Seu tom estava tão calmo que a assustou.

Ginny preferia quando ele estava irritado, pois a calma, associada a Tom, era sinônimo de perigo.

"Sim", respondeu sem esconder as tremulações em sua voz.

"Acompanhe-me", pediu gentilmente.

Ginny desceu com um pouco de dificuldade, pois sentia seus músculos doloridos pelo frio intenso. Estava habituada ao rigoroso inverno de Castela, mas costumava usar muitas camadas de roupa. Lembrou-se, deixando escapar um sorriso sarcástico, que já não se vestia como uma mulher.

Tom a fitava com curiosidade, como se pudesse sentir as inquietações do pensamento dela. Ginny tentou sorrir quando se aproximou, mas o sorriso intimidador dele desenhou-se na face pálida antes, fazendo com que o dela morresse no canto dos lábios.

"Troque-se", falou indicando o interior do coche. "Encontrará suas novas vestes dentro do coche".

"Trocar?", perguntou confusa.

"Aos olhos da cidade você será minha esposa, então não lhe pareceria apropriado usar vestes adequadas a uma dama?"

"Seus planos estão cada vez mais confusos para mim".

"Então não pense neles. Eu penso por você", sussurrou.

Ginny suspirou e virou as costas, entrando na carruagem para voltar a assumir seu papel como mulher. Quando mal havia amarrado as saias e colocado a parte superior, Tom entrou e ajudou com as amarras das costas, apertando o suficiente para que o vestido se moldasse de forma perfeita, sem que ficasse insuportável. Escutou-o sorrir baixinho e podia imaginar sua expressão. A linha fina de seus lábios deveria estar levemente torta e provavelmente tinha uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas... Memorizava Tom. Tudo nele era digno de apreciação.

"No que está pensando?", ele perguntou com a voz suave.

"Não sei", murmurou.

Sentiu que ele tocava em seus ombros nus, para depois cobri-los com um pesado casaco marrom, que caía perfeitamente sobre o vestido bege, com fitas azuis.

"Arrume os cabelos enquanto guio o coche. Não esqueça que precisa usar isso, Eva", sussurrou ao seu ouvido, antes de lhe beijar o pescoço com delicadeza.

Ginny estremeceu. Não só as sensações desencadeadas pelo toque suave nos lábios que desejava. Não pelo tom de voz murmurado e perfeitamente controlado, mas também pelo nome proferido. Eva. Seu novo nome? Sua nova identidade. Possivelmente um passo maior em seu caminho para deixar de ser quem era.

Nada perguntou. _"Não esqueça que precisa usar isso, Eva"_, foi o que ele tinha dito.

"Isso", ela repetiu baixinho, enquanto tentava abrir o saquinho de pano em suas mãos.

Teve dificuldade, pois seus dedos trêmulos não obedeciam às ordens dos seus pensamentos como deveriam. Suspirou ao ver o aro dourado, gravado com letras que formavam palavras que não conhecia. Um anel para tornar a farsa do casamento mais convincente, talvez. Depois de colocá-lo em sua mão esquerda, trouxe o casaco para perto do rosto e tentou não devanear sobre seu futuro.

Respirou aliviada por estar aquecida, enquanto eles seguiam a uma velocidade um pouco maior. Ela sabia em que ruas deveriam entrar, que direções seguir e ele também. Tom tinha magia no sangue, do contrário, nada do que ele fazia teria explicação. Era uma magia poderosa, podia sentir, mesmo que estivesse escondida por tanto tempo. Ela se perguntou se ele já sabia disso, mas logo riu de si mesma, por pensar bobagens.

Claro que ele sabia. Ele era Tom e não havia nada que ele não soubesse. Ele era deus.

Não demorou muito para que parassem diante de uma casa ligeiramente afastada da cidade, cercada por um jardim muito bem cuidado, mesmo no inverno. As árvores eram grandes e formavam um muro ao redor da propriedade que estava inteiramente coberta pelo tapete branco. Havia um grande espelho d'água, cuja superfície estava congelada e, mesmo de longe, podia ver os cristais de gelo grudados na estátua que estava fixada bem no meio.

Podia ver bem a divisória dos canteiros de flores que na primavera deveriam explodir em dezenas de cores, assim como viu os arbustos cortados em diversas formas como que para alegrar a paisagem triste e invernal.

A casa possuía dois pisos e a fachada era inteiramente feita em pedra, mas não passava a impressão de que seu interior era frio. Na verdade, parecia que o local exalava calor, transmitia paz, sentiu-se protegida apenas com a visão que teve e sorriu.

O coche parou bem em frente e Tom já abria a porta para ela quando observou dois empregados saírem para ajudá-los. Logo atrás, Ginny viu aquele por quem estavam procurando, ao lado de sua esposa, que sorria o mais aconchegante e quente dos sorrisos. Estranhamente sentiu-se em casa, era uma sensação boa estar diante de iguais. Eles também eram bruxos, a essência dos dois dizia isso. Sentia-se de volta ao mundo mais uma vez, sentia-se humana e forte, diferentemente do que havia sentido durante todos aqueles dias com Tom. Ele era forte, convicto demais e intimidador. Ela era forte também, sabia disso, mas Tom tinha algo na estrutura de sua essência que anulava todas as suas defesas, expunha todas as suas fraquezas e fazia com que ela se entregasse a pensamentos e atitudes que jamais teria se fosse com outra pessoa. Perguntou-se o que era aquilo por dias seguidos e, não encontrando explicação, se rendeu. Apegou-se apenas a mais óbvia das possibilidades: o amor. Paixão. Os mistérios dos olhos de Tom.

"Sr. Riddle, é com um imenso prazer que recebo o senhor e sua esposa", Flamel falou com os braços abertos, cumprimentando os recém chegados em castelhano.

Flamel era um homem que beirava os sessenta anos, possuidor de um sorriso simpático e de uma voz profunda, forte. Ginny podia sentir a sabedoria que ele possuía apenas com um olhar mais atento. Seu corpo parecia forte e ele era apenas um pouco mais baixo que Tom, embora tivesse os ombros e o peito mais largos.

"Sr. Lecois", ele apenas acenou, com um de seus sorrisos mais fascinantes estampados nos lábios.

"Raphael. Apenas Raphael".

"Como desejar, Raphael. E também peço que me trate da mesma forma. Apenas Tom, é tudo o que peço".

"Claro, meu filho. Seja bem vindo. Você e sua amável esposa", ele cedeu espaço, indicando a porta.

Tom pousou sua mão na base das costas de Ginny e a conduziu para seguirem o anfitrião. Ela estava se perguntando o que iria responder caso qualquer coisa fosse perguntada, pois de nada sabia. Não sabia do conteúdo das cartas que eles trocaram, não sabia ao menos a data do _seu_ casamento ou seu sobrenome de solteira. Qual era a sua história? Onde se conheceram? Quem era Eva Riddle?

"Tom", murmurou.

Ele ignorou, apenas continuou conduzindo-a. Os criados já levavam os baús para o andar superior, enquanto Flamel os levava para uma grande sala, ornamentada por uma lareira que tomava boa parte da parede.

"Não vou pedir que vocês se sentem comigo e conversem agora. A viagem de Castela até aqui foi longa e cansativa, imagino eu. Corinne mostrará seus aposentos".

"Obrigado por sua hospitalidade, Raphael", Tom agradeceu com um sorriso perfeito e sincero.

"Acompanhem-me, por favor", Corinne chamou, falando em francês, deslizando graciosamente pela sala, em seu vestido verde oliva, adornado por detalhes dourados.

Ela os guiou pelas escadas e corredores do piso superior, que era ainda mais quente e acolhedor. As paredes dos corredores largos estavam ornamentadas por quadros e castiçais belíssimos. Ginny sentiu-se fora do mundo que conhecia, pois nunca havia presenciado tanta beleza, riqueza e ao mesmo tempo generosidade. Apenas ao olhar para aquela mulher de cabelos castanhos claros soube que ela também era uma pessoa boa, pois transpirava amabilidade e sinceridade.

"Perdão por não dirigir-me a vocês em castelhano, mas confesso não ter talentos para línguas".

"Não peça desculpas por tão pouco, Corinne. Nós apenas temos a agradecer a você", Tom respondeu.

Ginny permaneceu em silêncio. Pouco sabia de francês, ou quase nada. Apenas meia dúzia de palavras que Percy havia ensinado, dizendo que era importante saber ao menos algumas, por ser respeitoso cumprimentar as pessoas em suas línguas naturais.

"Os aposentos. Espero que fiquem confortáveis durante o tempo em que permanecerem conosco, e eu espero que seja um bom tempo. Raphael e eu nos sentimos muito sozinhos aqui em Nizza e ele está exultante com a presença de vocês".

"Ficaremos por tempo suficiente, Corinne, obrigado".

"Qualquer coisa que vocês desejarem, basta chamar por Renée. Ela está designada a atendê-los".

"Mais uma vez obrigado", agradeceu Tom, beijando-lhe a mão.

"Não há o que agradecer", falou tomando seu caminho para o andar inferior, mas antes que Ginny e Tom entrassem no quarto, a voz doce de Corinne ecoou pelo corredor. "Na última hora antes de anoitecer o jantar será servido, Renée virá chamá-los".

"Grato", Tom sorriu e se virou para entrar no quarto - onde Ginny já estava, sentada na cama.

As feições dele já não eram tão gentis quando retirou o sobretudo e o jogou em cima de uma cadeira. Ele estava sério. Era como se ela estivesse olhando para outra pessoa, pois Tom parecia verdadeiramente preocupado.

"Algum problema?", ela perguntou insegura.

"Sinto desconfiança", ele sussurrou.

"Não senti nenhuma desconfiança no ar por parte de Flamel ou de Corinne", ela comentou, confusa.

"Perenelle".

"Como?"

"Ela se chama Perenelle, Corinne também é um nome falso".

"Oh. Certo. Bem, mas por que desconfiança? A atmosfera de sinceridade é anormal aqui. Confesso que nem mesmo em minha própria casa me sentia assim, até porque Fred e George sempre estavam escondendo algo, também tinha os segredos de Harry com Dumbledore e a mamãe...", seu peito apertou em saudade, segurando a voz em sua garganta.

"Não é por parte deles", ignorou. "Senti olhares por parte dos empregados. Não todos, mas mesmo assim senti. É uma sensação estranha, parece que consigo respirar, ver, sentir coisas que eu nunca havia sentido", ele falava mais para si mesmo do que para Ginny.

"Estou confusa com esse despertar de sensibilidade em você. Pensei que não possuía laços com magia", ela se levantou, aproximando-se.

Tom a encarou de uma forma já conhecida. Olhos estreitados, concentrados em extrair pensamentos que nunca sairiam por vontade própria. Ginny era uma caixa selada cujos pensamentos ele ainda não conseguia vislumbrar.

"Você não vai conseguir fazer isso, Tom. Da mesma forma como eu não consigo", ela falou em desafio. Ele riu.

"Eva", ele começou. "Não seja tão temperamental. Informei _Raphael_ que minha esposa era como um anjo enviado por Deus. Modere seu tom de voz e seja educada. Não estamos em nossa vila, onde raras são as pessoas com modos ".

Ginny bufou, encarando-o com raiva. Sentia-se mal por não estar informada e ainda precisar agir como uma esposa submissa em prol dos planos _dele_.

"Tom, eu preciso saber dos detalhes. Quem é Eva Riddle?"

Tom se aproximou e tocou-lhe o rosto sardento delicadamente, com as costas da mão. Ginny estremeceu. Estavam geladas, assim como seus olhos negros, que a analisavam como se estivesse se decidido se deveria falar alguma coisa.

"A qual família eu pertenci? Quem sou eu? Como nos conhecemos? Quando nos casamos? Como é o nosso relacionamento?"

"Sempre com tantas perguntas..."

"E são elas o mais importante, afinal".

"Verdade", ele espalmou a mão na face rosada, fazendo círculos com o polegar. Sua expressão passou de intrigada a divertida. "Perguntas são muito importantes, mas os questionadores são os egoístas. Anseiam por respostas que podem não conseguir nunca e mesmo assim vão persegui-las, desejando obtê-las a qualquer custo".

"Você é um questionador".

"Eu sei".

"E eu também".

Ele não respondeu. Apenas continuou observando-a. Ginny sentia a sua face ficar mais e mais vermelha à medida que os segundos se passavam, em um silêncio que parecia imortal. A expressão de Tom não mudava, fazendo com que ele parecesse uma estátua esculpida por algum artista na tentativa de ilustrar um anjo, mas que, de alguma forma, saiu errada.

"Ele sabia de mim", não foi uma pergunta. "Sabia que você tinha uma esposa."

Tom deslizou a sua mão pelo ombro e pelo braço dela e segurou-lhe as mãos, aparentemente tentando ganhar tempo para uma resposta certa, enquanto observava o anel que havia lhe dado.

"Não necessariamente de você, mas sabe que me casei na última primavera".

"Então já tinha planejado encontrar alguém para se passar por sua esposa?".

"Sim".

"E quando me escolheu?", ela o encarou. Esperou, em vão, qualquer sinal em sua expressão. "Não foi coincidência você estar no lago naquela tarde, não é mesmo? Não foi coincidência você nos ver fazendo magia".

Ele sorriu brevemente e lhe segurou pela cintura, trazendo-a para perto de si. A mão de Tom abandonou a dela e ele voltou a tocar a face rubra de Ginny, que estremeceu ao toque.

"Só precisei esperar o momento certo", ele sussurrou ao seu ouvido. "Demorou mais do que eu esperava, confesso".

"Quando decidiu?" perguntou com a voz trêmula, afetada pelos arrepios causados pela respiração de Tom.

Ela sentiu que ele sorria mais uma vez. Seus rostos colados. Um beijo sutil em sua bochecha corada. Ele se divertia, gastava o tempo, enlouquecia a mente já dispersa de Ginny e ela sabia disso. Era o poder dele sobre ela.

"Em uma missa, talvez", ele sussurrou. "Ou quando estava na biblioteca com o seu irmão e Miguel, ou até mesmo quando me senti estranhamente atraído pela força dos seus olhos".

Tom se afastou apenas o suficiente para encarar os olhos castanhos, cheios de expectativa.

"Foram vários os momentos em que te observei, procurando a certeza que seus olhos me passavam. Era como se eu pudesse sentir que era você, mas precisava provar. E precisava fazer você aceitar o seu destino".

"Você nunca me deu escolhas de verdade".

"Porque não era necessário", Tom colou seus lábios aos dela apenas por um instante. Apenas o suficiente para fazê-la fechar os olhos e esquecer que precisava respirar.

"Suas certezas me incomodam", ela sussurrou.

"Minhas certezas são as suas", falou lentamente. "Nossas vidas estão destinadas a ser eternamente ligadas porque o seu destino sou eu. Sua vida e o seu poder são meus, Eva".

"E é nisso em que minha sanidade se perdeu...", sussurrou com sua voz trêmula.

"Assim como Deus modelou o homem, eu criei o que você é agora, nesse momento. Minha. A Eva no novo reino dos céus. O meu reino".

Ginny apoiou sua cabeça no peito de Tom, fechando os olhos, abraçando-o. Sentiu os dedos dele se entrelaçar com seus cabelos, enquanto ele falava baixo e rápido demais para que sua mente confusa entendesse qualquer coisa. Não queria entender.

"Ginevra", ele sussurrou.

Ela despertou ao som de seu verdadeiro nome, como se fosse estranho ouvi-lo, como se soasse errado, como se não lhe pertencesse. Tom se afastou um pouco e encarou os olhos castanhos como se tivesse sede e desejasse beber a força por trás deles, mesmo que já não fossem tão brilhantes.

"Não perca a sua essência", ele iniciou. "Eu escolhi você por sua força, sua determinação, pelo incrível poder que possui e que me deixou fascinado. Abdicar de sua essência é pedir para sair do meu lado e eu tenho certeza de que não é isso que você deseja".

"Não", Ginny murmurou. "Não quero isso. Quero ficar, permanecer ao seu lado, compartilhar conhecimentos. Quero você".

Tom se afastou e caminhou até a porta que levava à varanda. Era grande e estava fechada, impedindo que a luz tímida do inverno entrasse. Segurou a tranca por alguns segundos, como se decidisse se abriria ou não, preferindo mantê-la fechada. Ginny o observava ganhar tempo, pensar sobre seu comentário, preparar a resposta certa que iria afundá-la ainda mais em seus pecados.

"Sim, você _me_ quer..." falou baixo, com os lábios inclinados em um sorriso perverso.

"Não gosto quando sorri dessa forma, Tom".

"No entanto posso ouvir daqui o seu coração acelerar". Ginny corou.

"Só quero entender melhor a nossa situação", falou baixo.

"Eva", ele começou, se aproximando. "Conheci você durante as festividades natalinas e fiquei extremamente encantado, fascinado, enlouquecido".

Ele segurou os ombros de Ginny e virou-a, para que ela o encarasse de perto mais uma vez.

"Logo pedi permissão à sua família para cortejá-la e você correspondeu às minhas expectativas. Diante disso, tivemos um noivado breve e nosso casamento ocorreu no primeiro dia do mês de Abril".

"E você me ama?", perguntou, tentando não rir de si mesma.

"Claro, Eva. Sou o homem mais dedicado a uma mulher que se pode encontrar em todo o reino de Castela".

Ela o fitou, observando o sorriso no canto dos lábios de Tom tomar forma. Não trocaram nenhuma palavra a mais, pois não era necessário. Uma mentira contada em tons verdadeiros soava como a confirmação de algo que Ginny desejava do fundo de sua alma que fosse real, mas que jamais seria. Um sonho, como tantos outros que buscavam nessa jornada de desejos, ilusões e pecados. Ginny se afastou, sem ter certeza de que era a atitude correta, mas preferiu não pensar no que seu corpo fez por si só.

O silêncio falava pelos dois, que continuaram a se olhar a uma distância segura, apenas esperando o tempo passar. Na cabeça de Tom, milhares de planos; nos pensamentos de Ginny, a nebulosidade do seu futuro.

Duas batidas na porta anunciaram que era hora de se juntarem aos Flamel.

Ginny acompanhou Tom e Renée pelos corredores em silêncio. Tom conversava com a criada, aparentemente buscando informações sobre a região, mas Ginny se ateve ao silêncio, buscando sentir as essências e as vibrações. Tinha perdido muito nos últimos dias, estava desatenta e sabia que havia decepcionado Tom em diversos sentidos, por isso não queria que isso ocorresse mais. Não podia permitir que a única coisa que a mantinha perto dele fosse anulada, não podia deixar que seu poder e sua essência fossem modificados ou diminuídos.

Ela sorriu sem muita vontade quando chegaram à sala de jantar, onde a mesa já estava posta, apresentando uma grande variedade de pães e frutas, havia também bebidas quentes, que não soube identificar no primeiro momento. Um faisão assado no centro da mesa, acompanhado por dois tipos de queijo, completavam a refeição. Era um verdadeiro banquete, se julgasse que dele comeriam apenas quatro pessoas.

Ginny só voltou à realidade quando sentiu Tom apertar a sua cintura com mais força do que era necessário, fazendo-a precisar conter uma exclamação de dor ao encará-lo. Tom tinha uma expressão estranha, estava concentrado e mantinha o olhar ferino vidrado em algum ponto que, por reflexo, ela também se obrigou a olhar.

"Senhor Giscard d'Estaing, este é o senhor Riddle e sua esposa", anunciou Flamel, em castelhano, satisfeito.

Então Ginny entendeu a expressão de Tom. Era o mesmo homem com o qual ele havia duelado na floresta, apenas estava mais composto. O sorriso de satisfação nos lábios dele doía em Ginny, como se denunciasse um mau presságio.

"Muito satisfeito em conhecê-lo, Sr. Riddle", cumprimentou fazendo uma reverência simples, retribuída por Tom.

"Sem tantas formalidades, por favor", pediu Tom, com sua voz mais controlada. "Apenas Tom. Esta é Eva, minha adorada esposa"

"É um imenso prazer conhecer sua graça", falou, aproximando-se e segurando a mão de Ginny para nela depositar um leve beijo.

Ela, diferentemente de Tom, não conseguiu controlar suas emoções. Surpresa com a presença do homem que por pouco não foi morto pela espada de Tom, Ginny o analisava com desconfiança, tentando enxergar o que havia por trás daqueles olhos que possuíam uma malícia diferente da de Tom.

Renée indicou as cadeiras onde Ginny e Tom deveriam se sentar. Flamel já sentava à cabeceira da mesa, com sua esposa ao lado direito. Ginny ficou ao lado dela e de frente para Tom. Dominique Giscard d'Estaing sentou-se ao lado de Tom, ao lado esquerdo de Nicholas Flamel.

"Sua residência é em Nizza, Dominique?", Tom perguntou, enquanto Renée servia.

"Minha residência fixa é aqui, mas tenho passado muito mais tempo em Paris, no último ano".

"Dominique é comerciante. Alguns dos seus navios partem amanhã para as Índias, buscando especiarias", informou Nicholas.

"Sim, então passarei as próximas semanas aqui, junto à minha família".

"Compreendo", Tom comentou por comentar.

"E você, Tom? O que te trás a Nizza? Soube por Raphael que você e sua esposa são de Castela".

"Estou aprofundando minhas pesquisas em medicamentos, Dominique. Estou a caminho da corte, onde tenho contatos importantes e familiares, mas antes de seguir para Paris, precisava continuar na trilha das descobertas recentes da medicina".

"Então temos um estudioso entre nós, Raphael. Vejo por que se tornou amigo de Tom".

"Sim, trocamos cartas no período em que ele estudava com os padres do mosteiro de Saint Felix".

"Fico grato pelos anos que passei em seu reino, assim podemos conversar em sua língua natural".

"É admirável a hospitalidade e a preocupação dos senhores. Sinto-me em casa".

Ginny escutava tudo com impaciência. Aos poucos descobria a profundidade da história que Tom havia criado e estava angustiada por saber que já fazia parte dessa mentira antes mesmo de conhecê-lo. Era difícil. Os seus sentimentos estavam misturados, assim como os daquela mesa. Podia sentir alegria, raiva, medo, esperança... Tudo, de todos, ao mesmo tempo. Por mais que Dominique se mostrasse à vontade, não era essa a verdade. Ele estava com medo, muito medo, e Tom, encarando-o com seus olhos assassinos disfarçados por palavras polidas e gestos amigáveis, o intimidavam ainda mais.

"Acredito que devemos apresentá-lo ao Carlo. O que pensa sobre isso, Raphael?"

"Não tenho dúvidas. Carlo é o médico mais antigo em Nizza, Tom. Ele é o responsável por ensinar o ofício aos mais jovens estudantes".

"Seria interessante conhecê-lo".

"Só tenho receios por Carlo ser católico fervoroso, então isso pode vir a ser um problema", falou, tentando parecer descontraído.

"Não vejo problemas com relação a isso, Dominique. Somos católicos. Na verdade eu teria me tornado padre se não tivesse conhecido Eva".

"Então Eva tentou o Adão. Você tem um nome sugestivo, menina", sussurrou em latim.

Ginny o encarou com raiva e a expressão zombeteira de Dominique sumiu.

"Esse comentário foi rude, senhor Dominique", ela respondeu usando o mesmo idioma.

Flamel e Perenelle, ao que parecia, não compreendiam latim, mas seria impossível não perceber que havia algo errado.

"Algum problema?", perguntou Flamel, trazendo o castelhano de volta à mesa.

"Não", murmurou Tom.

"Não pensei que soubesse latim. Mulheres geralmente..."

"Não sou uma mulher comum, senhor. Meus pais me ensinaram latim, pratiquei lendo a Bíblia e os livros da biblioteca do mosteiro onde conheci Tom. Não sou ignorante".

"Sua esposa possui a língua afiada. Deveria controlar os modos dela, não acha?"

"Eu seria um tolo se fizesse isso, Dominique, pois estaria mudando em Eva a sua essência. De que valeria tê-la ao meu lado se ela não fosse mais a mesma pessoa de quando a conheci?"

"Faz sentido, mas ainda assim é estranho uma mulher saber línguas e ler. Acredito que os tempos estão mudando".

"Não imagina como", Tom falou enigmático.

"Recebi a mesma educação que os meus irmãos. Meus pais nunca fizeram distinção entre nós e sou grata por isso".

Silêncio. O tom amistoso parecia ter se esvaído e tudo o que pôde escutar por três segundos foi o silêncio, mas logo vieram os pensamentos. Perenelle parecia levemente chocada com o tom das suas palavras, mesmo que não as entendesse, Flamel parecia se divertir com os comentários inapropriados do amigo. Dominique tinha medo e disfarçava isso com palavras afiadas e Tom... Apenas silêncio.

Ginny estava farta. O jogo de mentiras e palavras naquela mesa contaminava o ar de uma forma que ela jamais havia presenciado. Estava ficando tonta, sua cabeça zumbia com a quantidade de pensamentos desconexos que estava começando a escutar. Nenhum era concluído, apenas palavras soltas. Morte, neblina e sangue. Sentiu o pouco do que havia ingerido retornar à boca com sabor ácido. Houve silêncio.

"Eva, você está bem?", perguntou Nicholas.

Ginny sentiu o olhar de Tom perfurá-la, mas não havia raiva. Estranhou o sentimento que vinha dele e preferiu não pensar em nada, como sempre fazia.

"Eva, querida?", Tom segurou a sua mão.

"Estou bem", sussurrou.

"Raphael, se importaria se eu me retirasse junto com Eva? Acredito que a viagem não fez muito bem a ela".

"Não, Tom. Não se preocupe, cuide de sua esposa como achar que deve", Flamel respondeu com sinceridade.

Tom levantou-se e ajudou Ginny a se levantar, conduzindo-a até o hall. Subiram as escadas lentamente, acompanhados de perto por Renée, que abriu a porta do quarto para que passassem. Tom agradeceu à criada e conduziu Ginny até a cama, onde ficou sentada, encostada nas almofadas. Quando a porta se fechou, Ginny encarou os olhos negros de Tom, onde já não estava nenhum traço de toda a preocupação fingida.

"Desculpe", sussurrou.

"Foi melhor assim", ele respondeu, seguindo para a porta e descendo a trava para trancá-la.

"Não está bravo?"

"Não. Foi melhor assim".

"Não entendo você".

"Aquele homem estava me irritando".

"Eu percebi".

"Não consegui identificar direito o que ele estava sentindo, mas é algo com o que devemos nos preocupar. Ele sabe que não somos casados".

Tom falava muito baixo e rápido. Seria impossível que qualquer pessoa fora do quarto, mesmo que estivesse tentando ouvir, conseguisse decifrar suas palavras. Ginny se levantou, aproximando-se de Tom, segurando-lhe as mãos.

"Não tem como ele saber com certeza se você mentiu na floresta para me proteger, ou se estamos mentindo agora".

"Isso é uma verdade", falou.

"Deixe as coisas acontecerem da forma como precisam acontecer. Além do mais, os Flamel estão convencidos dos sentimentos que temos um pelo outro".

"Isso também é uma verdade", falou deixando o seu costumeiro meio sorriso escapar, levando sua mão ao rosto de Ginny.

"Ainda não me conformo com isso. Como consegue fingir um sentimento sem acreditar nele?".

"Na verdade é algo simples, pois sou bastante dedicado em aprender sobre o ser humano e tenho você ao meu lado. Tudo o que preciso é imitar suas atitudes".

"Como pode ter tanta certeza sobre o que eu sinto? Não pode reconhecer em outra pessoa sentimentos que não conhece".

"Tem razão", falou baixo afastando os cabelos dos ombros de Ginny, para beijar-lhe o pescoço.

"Eu..."

"Mas você acredita no _seu_ sentimento e isso para mim basta", interrompeu, afastando-se. "Desde criança escuto sobre o amor, das mais variadas formas. É o amor de Deus, o amor do homem por sua esposa, o amor da mãe pelo filho, o amor, o amor... Sempre a mesma coisa. E me perguntava por que só para mim era diferente. O que era esse sentimento? Para mim nunca passou de uma palavra".

"Tom, talvez se você tentasse escutar seu coração, buscar em sua alma algo que deseja proteger, que seja importante para você, algo pelo qual você daria a vida, quem sabe poderia começar a acreditar".

"Amor. Amor... Para que serve? Absolutamente nada!" sibilou em um tom de vez que fez Ginny recuar.

"Amor é calma, o conforto, a sensação de segurança. Para te alegrar quando está triste, pode ser uma esperança, ou aquilo que te faz sonhar, está no motivo para um sorriso, dá sentido à vida... O amor tem muitas formas e ao mesmo tempo nenhuma, e por isso é o que é. Simples de sentir, complexo para entender".

Ginny se aproximou insegura, segurando uma das mãos frias de Tom.

"Você fala com tanta paixão em defesa desse sentimento, Ginny... Não consigo entender por que tanta convicção".

"Esse é o seu problema", sussurrou enquanto delineava os lábios finos de Tom com o dedo, observando a expressão de curiosidade se formar a cada palavra que falava. "Você quer entender tudo na mais pura essência, mas precisa compreender que existem coisas que não podem ser explicadas. Não se pode explicar o amor, apenas sentir".

"O ser humano é tão irracional..."

"Você é humano".

"Não penso como um homem. É muito pouco para mim".

"Não peço que se contente com o que tem, mas que valorize", ela falou baixo, escondendo o rosto no peito de Tom, enquanto o abraçava. "Só queria que você se contentasse por não entender algo".

"Você não é racional", ele sentenciou. "Como pode defender tanto algo que não conhece? Como é viver sem saber?"

"Eu amo não saber, Tom", sussurrou. "Isso mantém meus pés no chão".

"Seus pensamentos são mais complexos do que julguei a priori".

"Não se engane. Eles são mais simples do que você pode imaginar, mas para que me entenda é preciso não entender".

Tom afastou-se um pouco e levantou o rosto de Ginny, tentando ler sua expressão, mas era algo tão difícil, tão novo. Os olhos expressivos, as bochechas rosadas, os lábios trêmulos... Como podia existir tanta convicção em palavras que não faziam sentido algum? Não errou ao escolhê-la.

"Você é um enigma que apenas um deus pode desvendar".

"Não, Tom. Você é humano, mas já leu tudo em mim, sabe sobre meus devaneios, pensa por mim, age por mim como se fosse uma extensão do meu corpo".

Tom apenas a observava falar, identificando em seu tom de voz alguns sentimentos misturados. Podia ver nitidamente a confusão de angústia, ansiedade e medo, mas claramente havia algo que não conseguia decifrar e esse era seu desafio, o mistério por trás de um sentimento que jamais saberia o significado.

* * *

**N/A.:** Perguntaram-me por e-mail quantos capítulos a história terá. Eu ainda não sei ao certo, Éden (o livro que estou escrevendo, que me refiro em minhas N/As como "a versão original") tem o planejamento para 28 capítulos, essa fic é bem mais curta. Tirei vários capítulos do começo para que a história ficasse mais leve, tivesse menos detalhes e apenas um foco: Annie e Thomas, aqui representados por Tom e Ginny. Visto que no livro eu exploro mais os demais personagens. Portanto, podem esperar cerca de 14 capítulos - que é o planejado pelos acontecimentos que decidi manter na fic. Já escrevi até o 12.

No mais, eu espero, de todo o coração, que estejam gostando de ler Éden. Estou me esforçando para fazer uma boa adaptação da _história original_ para os personagens de Harry Potter, visto que Annie é bem diferente da Ginny, mas acredito que estou conseguindo. Um dia publicarei a versão completa e original de Éden e vou esperar as criticas também, ok? Fico grata por lerem essa fic e peço que falem o que estão achando nos comentários. Obrigada.

_Karla Kollynew_

* * *

**Orkut:** Karla Kollynew

**Comunidade:** Kollynew


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

_Aberratio Delicti_

* * *

"Eu fiz como você me disse, Tom", ela continuou, falando muito rápido. "Eu vim com você por sua chantagem, mergulhei em seus pensamentos, corrompi a minha alma, menti, matei um homem, tudo por _seu_ ideal. Eu não penso mais, não questiono mais, apenas não me peça para não te desejar, porque isso é algo que a minha humanidade não permite".

Tom deixou escapar um sorriso pelo canto dos lábios e Ginny percebeu a alteração em sua expressão, mesmo que não o encarasse mais, por sua vergonha.

"Eu disse", ele sussurrou ao ouvido de Ginny, entrelaçando seus dedos aos cabelos ruivos.

Ela fechou os olhos, quando sentiu os lábios dele em seu pescoço. O frio não incomodava quando Tom estava perto, segurando com força a sua cintura, deixando-a presa em seus braços, de onde jamais fugiria, mesmo que desejasse. Esquecia de respirar nesses momentos, segurando a respiração ao máximo, até se tornar insuportável, para só então inspirar o ar quente com o cheiro dele.

"Eu estava certo", murmurou, beijando os lábios de Ginny em seguida, com delicadeza. "Estava certo como sempre".

E, mais uma vez, era como se alguma energia desconhecida atravessasse o corpo de Ginny, fazendo com que pudesse sentir as batidas aceleradas do seu coração encher o quarto inteiro. Esquecendo de respirar, escutando apenas o silêncio, prendendo-se a cada segundo naquele momento em que seu mundo se resumia a Tom, em um paraíso. O Éden, bem no meio do inferno. Seu deus e seu demônio, na incrível e fascinante dualidade de Tom.

Era como um vício. Tom e seus lábios eram causadores de uma dependência que a tornavam insana. Precisava prender-se a ele, diminuir a distância, entregar-se aos delírios de sua própria mente doente. Queria abrir os olhos para observar o rosto do seu anjo, mas tinha medo de acordar, de ter seus lábios separados mais uma vez e de mergulhar sozinha de novo no abismo de sua própria consciência, onde Tom era distante, como o próprio Deus.

Abriu os olhos, relutante. E encontrou os dele abertos também. Tom não se entregava. Seu olhar de veludo continuava o mesmo, ainda que suas mãos dissessem que ele a desejava. Havia a mesma malícia do negro em contraste com a pele branca, o mesmo paraíso estranho e diferente do céu. Não havia promessas eternas, ou sentimentos claros naquela confusão em que Ginny se perdia, dentro da escuridão dos olhos de apenas um tom.

Ele afastou seus lábios, observando com atenção a desaprovação do castanho da íris de Ginny. Seu dedo selava a boca rosada, silenciando perguntas, calando o desejo, mas não impedindo um suspiro. Sorriu.

"Talvez alguns momentos de reflexão acalmem os desejos que incandescem você por dentro".

Ele se afastou, tirando sua camisa e colocando sobre o baú, de onde tirou outra, que vestiu imediatamente. Ginny tentou não olhar para Tom, procurou refrear sua vontade de empurrá-lo contra a parede e exigir que ele a desejasse também, que a amasse, que não fosse o que era. Por tudo o que ela era, pela sombra da garota provinciana e inocente que fora um dia, hesitou. Precisava manter o mínimo do seu orgulho.

"Troque-se e durma. Descanse nessa primeira noite de sono tranqüilo que tem a oportunidade de desfrutar depois de tantos dias, pois amanhã iremos à igreja".

Dito isso, ele se sentou na cama, encostando-se nos travesseiros e pegou alguns pergaminhos com escrituras bíblicas para ler. Ginny caminhou até o baú e o abriu lentamente, encontrando as vestes de dormir. Desamarrou os laços do seu vestido, encontrando um pouco de dificuldade nos amarrados em suas costas, e retirou a parte superior das vestes, deixando-as escorregar pelos braços, sentindo os olhos de Tom às suas costas, observando-a. Despiu-se de vergonha e procurou não se importar, quando deixou as saias deslizarem por suas pernas, fazendo-a sentir frio. Vestiu a roupa de algodão e amarrou o cordão da gola frouxa, soltando os cabelos em seguida, passando os dedos entre as mechas para penteá-los.

Quando se virou, confirmou o que seus instintos já lhe diziam, pois Tom a olhava. A mesma expressão e os mesmos olhos lhe traziam as mesmas dúvidas, as mesmas incertezas e a sensação de que não havia chão. Parecia que estava caindo eternamente em um precipício que não possuía fim, deixando que o frio do inverno a congelasse por dentro, secasse-lhe a garganta e a impedisse de raciocinar com clareza.

Foi o meio sorriso de Tom que a fez despertar e caminhar até o seu lado da cama, onde deitou insegura. Queria poder abraçá-lo, acariciar os cabelos negros até que ele dormisse em seus braços, enquanto sentia a respiração dele em seu pescoço. Suas ilusões. Seus desejos não atendidos se acumulavam como a neve que caía do lado de fora, cobrindo o chão e transformando o colorido em tons de branco.

"Não quero que se sinta assim", ele falou por fim, encarando o teto.

"Não pode mandar no que eu sinto".

"Tem razão", falou achando graça.

"Como quer que eu me sinta? Sei que jamais terei o seu amor, por que me nega todo o resto?"

Tom não respondeu, apenas deitou-se sem desviar os olhos do teto. Ele nunca respondia quando não tinha uma resposta perfeitamente formulada e convincente. Talvez por isso nunca falasse nada que pudesse ser motivo de arrependimento. Seus atos sempre pensados e palavras calculadas lhe davam vantagens sobre quem desejasse, pois Tom sabia como cada expressão sua afetava as pessoas ao seu redor.

"Você é linda, Eva. Tão bonita que os ventos parariam de soprar, as águas de correr e os céus se abririam, só para observá-la", falou baixo, sem desviar a sua atenção das sombras projetadas no teto.

Ginny suspirou, tentando entender os motivos que ele tinha para não desejá-la como ela o desejava. Sempre dizia que ela possuía encantos que seriam apreciados por qualquer deus, então por que a indiferença? Respirou tentando não fazer mais perguntas a si mesma e se aproximou, colocando a cabeça sobre o peito de Tom, que não se alterou com a iniciativa.

"Você se importa em dormir assim?", perguntou insegura, ao ouvido do sacerdote.

"Não".

Ginny tentou não sorrir. Apenas murmurou qualquer coisa em agradecimento e fechou os olhos, escutando a respiração e as batidas do coração de Tom. Tudo tão compassado e calmo, sempre no mesmo ritmo, suave. Respirava fundo para conseguir captar todo o cheiro que a deixava tonta, que lhe provocava, incitava ao pecado, sua tentação.

Enquanto tentava esvaziar a mente, adormeceu. Abraçada a Tom, que continuou acordado, em sua mesma expressão, com seus pensamentos voando longe e em seus próprios desejos. Ele fitava o teto e as sombras, pois ele não se entregava nem aos seus próprios sonhos quando estava dormindo.

Ninguém precisou chamá-la na manhã seguinte. Acordou sozinha ao sentir que seus braços já não estavam em volta do corpo de Tom. Ginny abriu os olhos sem muita vontade e viu que ele não estava no quarto. Ela se encolheu na cama, os lençóis estavam frios e sua mente turva, talvez pelo hábito de não pensar mais nas questões que antes achava importante. Não queria mais se preocupar com quem era ou no que havia se transformado, mas por vezes as lembranças de sua casa, dos seus irmãos e de Harry faziam com que sua mente lutasse por seu verdadeiro jeito de ser.

Não era Eva, seu nome era Ginny Weasley.

Ginny, Ginny, Ginny...

Estava se esquecendo de como era ser ela mesma, sentia que a sua verdadeira identidade estava perdida em algum lugar no passado recente. Ginevra estava perdida graças a ele, o Tom que nunca poderia chamar de _seu_.

A porta se abriu e ele entrou com um sorriso nos lábios, parecendo satisfeito com qualquer coisa, segurando algum objeto feito de prata. Ele, a cada dia, parecia ficar mais bonito e imponente, enquanto ela procurava desviar de seu próprio reflexo nas pratarias ou nos lagos congelados pelos quais passava por medo de ver sua alma mutilada através do rosto sem ânimo. Ela sentia tudo isso, mas não raciocinava mais quando se tratava de Tom, orbitando em torno dele como se fosse um anexo da existência daquele deus, adaptando-se como podia para não ser descartada, porque pior do que se anular seria não tê-lo, não poder senti-lo. Seu vício.

"Trouxe algo para você comer", falou, colocando a bandeja na cama.

Ginny olhou para a refeição belamente arrumada e suspirou. Havia pão, algumas frutas, queijo, mas não sentia fome. Tom percebeu e se sentou diante dela, colocando a bandeja para o lado e, em seguida, tocando sua face com delicadeza.

"Você precisa comer", sussurrou. "Mesmo que não tenha fome, porque não pode ficar fraca".

"E você se importa?".

"Sim".

"Como pode se importar?".

"Eu não te amo, mas isso não significa que eu não me importo e eu preciso que você se mantenha forte".

"Tom, está tão difícil permanecer ao seu lado".

"Mas você sabe que é mais difícil não estar".

"Eu sei. E apenas tenho tentado fugir do fogo que me queima, mas basta olhar ao redor para ver que o fogo continua lá".

"Eu sei, Ginny", sussurrou, aproximando-se e beijando seu pescoço. "Mas lembre-se de que as coisas funcionam como _eu_ quero e, neste momento, acho apropriado que coma e se troque, para podermos ir à missa de Natal".

"Por que faz isso comigo? O que ganha me tentando com suas palavras e beijos?", perguntou mantendo o tom de voz baixo, mas acelerado.

"Sua devoção", murmurou.

A porta se abriu com um estrondo. Ginny trouxe as cobertas para junto de si, escondendo-se até o pescoço. Tom apenas encarava os intrusos com curiosidade. As vozes sussurradas não eram reais, apenas uma confusão de pensamentos agressivos. Havia dois homens vestidos de negro e um terceiro, mais velho, usando uma batina roxa. Logo atrás estava Flamel, com olhar preocupado, aparentemente procurando entender o que estava se passando.

"Pedimos perdão ao senhor, mas recebemos uma denúncia", anunciou o homem de roxo, em francês.

"Tom, o que ele disse?", Ginny perguntou, mas Tom ignorou.

"Bispo Larocerie, o que está havendo? Que tipo de denúncia?", Flamel questionou no mesmo idioma.

"Senhor Lecois, acreditamos em sua inocência, mas cremos que abriga em sua casa dois hereges".

"Tom, o que eles estão dizendo?", Ginny insistiu.

"Perdão, senhores, mas gostaria de pedir permissão para informar à minha esposa o que está acontecendo. Eva não entende francês".

"De acordo com algumas linhas da denúncia, vocês não são casados".

Flamel lançou um olhar de desconfiança a Tom, mas este logo desapareceu. Flamel parecia entender perfeitamente como era ser perseguido e acusado.

"Eva, esses senhores estão dizendo que não somos casados e nos acusam de heresia", falou em latim, para que o bispo e os demais padres pudessem entender.

"E em que estamos enquadrados como hereges?", Ginny perguntou.

"De acordo com a denúncia, há testemunhos de que a mulher, que usa 'Eva' como nome falso, tem poderes fornecidos pelo próprio demônio", sibilou o Bispo, em latim. "Entregue-se, bruxa, e talvez Deus tenha misericórdia da sua alma".

Ginny suspirou, fechando os olhos. Podia entender os pensamentos daqueles homens, podia vê-los com clareza, precisava se defender. Magia. Não o tipo de magia que aqueles homens acreditavam. Eles não sabiam de nada, não conheciam a essência da vida ou sequer poderiam imaginar que tudo, até os mais íntimos pensamentos de suas mentes, eram compostos por éter.

Concentração. Eles nunca iriam perceber a força do que os atingiria. Talvez Flamel percebesse o que estava acontecendo e os expulsasse, mas precisava salvar a si mesma e a Tom. Ela os encarou por dois segundos, concentrando-se nos pensamentos daqueles homens, e pode ver as cores. Muitas delas. Pensamentos agressivos que precisava colorir com cores suaves. Mudando, apagando, tornando seus os pensamentos deles.

"Senhores, deve haver algum engano", Ginny falou baixinho, sem precisar se esforçar para parecer convincente. "Essa denúncia está equivocada, pois Tom e eu somos casados, católicos e jamais nos envolvemos com qualquer coisa distante do divino".

"Bispo Larocerie, sei que o senhor é um homem justo. O quanto pode confiar nessa denúncia?", perguntou Flamel em francês.

Enquanto Tom voltava a traduzir cada palavra para latim, para que Ginny entendesse, ela não desviou o seu olhar, transformando o último fio de pensamento agressivo que conseguiu ver no Bispo.

"Garanto que não é mais do que a confiança que tenho por você, Raphael", falou sorrindo de forma amigável. "Sinto precisar fazer isso, mas entenda que é o meu trabalho investigar denúncias feitas à Inquisição. Não queremos aqui o mesmo cenário que é encontrado em Castela".

"Certamente não".

"De qualquer forma, peço os registros que comprovem o casamento. Assim não poderão contestar a veracidade e poderemos dar por encerrada essa investigação, de modo que a denúncia será dada como falsa, sem maiores perturbações".

Tom se levantou e vasculhou um dos baús, perfeitamente organizados. De lá retirou dois pergaminhos que, observando de longe, Ginny não conseguia identificar, mas sabia que era algum documento falso que comprovava o casamento dos dois.

O Bispo e seus acompanhantes verificaram o documento com pouca atenção e se retiraram logo em seguida, guiados por Flamel. A porta se fechou e Ginny suspirou.

"Eles são rigorosos aqui. Em Castela, a Inquisição não costuma invadir a casa de nobres", murmurou. "Essa necessidade de seguir as regras da igreja me preocupam, porque acho improvável que tratem os nobres daqui como iguais aos cidadãos comuns, restando apenas a conclusão de que a denúncia foi feita por um nobre também".

"O que você fez?", Tom perguntou, ignorando os pensamentos de Ginny. "O que fez para que eles desistissem tão rápido?"

"Não pensei que você perceberia. Pessoas normais não sentem quando manipulo o Éter, apenas sentem os efeitos..."

"Acredito que você já está ao meu lado há tempo suficiente para perceber que não sou uma pessoa comum, Ginny".

"Sim, eu sei. Mas não fiz nada além de manipular os pensamentos deles através do Éter".

"E como faz isso?"

"Quando entro em sintonia com a essência eu posso ver tudo em cores. É como leitura de pensamento, mas é diferente, porque eu os vejo. Coloridos, próximos, perfeitamente manipuláveis".

"Você sabe quem fez a denúncia, não e mesmo?"

"Sim".

"Está satisfeita por eu não tê-lo matado quando tive a oportunidade?"

"Sim, estou. Naquele momento ele não havia feito nada para merecer ser morto, Tom. Seria cruel".

"Você é bondosa demais. Esse seu lado inocente me deixa curioso".

* * *

Ginny podia ouvir claramente que algumas das conversas sussurradas na saída da igreja eram direcionadas a eles, o jovem casal que acompanhava os Lecois. Ela conhecia Tom, sabia que estava tenso, mas, aos olhos dos demais, tinha certeza de que ele parecia tranqüilo. Viu-se sorrindo sem vontade duas ou três vezes para desconhecidos que Flamel indicava de longe, mencionando nomes dos quais jamais iria se lembrar. Suspirou, apertando o braço de Tom com mais força. Estavam chamando atenção demais e o olhar que ele lhe lançou por apenas um segundo antes de voltar a sorrir confirmava isso. Saberiam essas pessoas que eles foram alvo de uma denúncia? Não quis se aprofundar nos pensamentos de ninguém para tentar descobrir.

"Meu caro Tom!", Ginny ouviu Dominique cumprimentá-lo de braços abertos. Gestos que conseguia identificar claramente como falsos quando encarava o olhar malicioso do homem.

"Dominique", cumprimentou com um aceno comedido. Tom tremia de raiva, mas ainda conseguia manter as aparências.

"Gostaria de apresentá-lo ao senhor e senhora Franiè", acenou, indicando um casal que já se aproximava. "Ele também é médico, então acredito que terão muito sobre o que conversar".

"Certamente".

"Devo alertá-lo que eles não falam castelhano, então se desejar que eu traduza..."

"Não será necessário tradução alguma se a língua em nossa conversa for latim, francês ou italiano, Dominique", respondeu com calma, em latim.

"Um mestre em línguas ao que vejo", o senhor se aproximou, deixando a esposa para trás, junto a outro grupo de mulheres mais jovens.

"Carlo, este é Tom Riddle, o jovem rapaz de quem havia lhe falado antes da missa, e essa é a sua gentil esposa, Eva", falou apontando para Ginny.

"Bondosas são as suas palavras", Tom cumprimentou o médico.

"A sua esposa se recuperou bem do mal estar de ontem?", perguntou Carlo.

"Por que o senhor se dirige a mim quando deveria questionar Eva sobre seu estado?", Tom perguntou, parecendo achar graça. Ginny corou.

"Estou bem, senhor Freniè. Apenas um enjôo sem importância".

"Caso precise de ajuda no diagnóstico, estarei à disposição".

"O diagnóstico de minha amada esposa é o mais simples possível. Logo teremos o nosso primeiro herdeiro".

Ginny apertou o braço de Tom, surpresa com a resposta inventada, mas ele ignorou. Dominique parecia ficar mais vermelho a cada segundo e Ginny se concentrou nos pensamentos dele. Medo, desejo de vingança, raiva. Eram tantos sentimentos e pensamentos juntos que o homem parecia uma bomba prestes a explodir. Estava extremamente irritado, sentia-se ameaçado desde o começo, durante o jantar. Acreditava que Tom ia matá-lo, por isso havia entregado os dois para a Inquisição, baseado no pouco que ouviu da conversa dos dois na floresta, durante a viagem. Planos. Mais planos para se livrar de Tom, ele queria...

"Não", Ginny sussurrou, fechando os olhos. Sentindo-se tonta pela chuva de imagens que haviam passado diante dos seus olhos.

"Eva?", Tom se mostrou preocupado diante dos demais, mas Ginny conhecia aquele olhar. Ele estava irritado.

"Estou bem. Só um pouco tonta".

"Acredito que seja melhor levá-la de volta, Raphael".

"Certamente. Chamarei Corinne para seguirmos juntos, sim?".

Logo estavam no coche voltando para casa dos Flamel. Ginny _sentia_ que Tom estava diferente, parecendo ligeiramente inquieto, mas não ousou falar nada diante de Flamel, que também o observava com atenção.

"Algo errado, Tom?", perguntou gentilmente.

"Apenas preocupado. Eva tem passado mal com mais freqüência do que acontece normalmente".

"Talvez seja pela longa viagem".

"Sim, também creio que a nossa cansativa viagem tenha colaborado, mas após o jantar certifiquei-me de que ela teria uma boa noite de sono".

"Vocês passaram por perturbações nessa manhã, então não fico admirado que o susto tenha influenciado o estado da criança".

"Não falem de mim como se eu não estivesse presente, por favor.

Flamel sorriu.

"Perdão. Acredito que me habituei aos maus costumes dessa cidade, às vezes Corinne precisa me lembrar de que as mulheres têm vontade e consciência própria, diferentemente de como os homens daqui pensam. Em Paris era diferente..."

"Eu gostaria de conhecer Paris", Ginny sussurrou.

"Oh, mas pensei que Paris seria o próximo ponto da viagem", Flamel falou sorridente.

"Um provável destino, Raphael. Tudo dependerá de como será o andamento de minhas pesquisas aqui".

"Então torceremos para que dê tudo certo, assim Eva poderá conhecer minha terra natal. Uma cidade encantadora, minha querida, encantadora!"

"Sim, vamos torcer para que tudo dê certo", Ginny murmurou, sentindo pena de Flamel.

Se tudo realmente desse certo ele provavelmente estaria morto, ao lado de sua esposa, aos pés de Tom. E ela seria cúmplice disso, mas não pensava em impedir, afinal, queria o Éden também. Desejava sentir em sua pele o que sua mente já tinha vislumbrado. O calor, o prazer, a sensação de liberdade e vida encher-lhe o corpo mais uma vez. Deixou um sorriso se formar no canto de seus lábios, naturalmente, como se aquele gesto fosse um hábito seu... Acreditava mesmo que valia a pena destruir mais vidas por um sonho que não era seu? Por um desejo? Suspirou. Não queria se questionar mais, pois tinha medo de descobrir que sua resposta seria _sim_.

"Tom", Ginny sussurrou.

"Sim?", respondeu no mesmo tom, para que Flamel não ouvisse.

"Eu gostaria de ter a sua permissão", falou encarando-o, muito séria.

"Permissão? Para que você quer permissão?"

"Para resolver as coisas do _meu_ jeito".

* * *

Orkut: Karla Kollynew

Comunidade: Fanfictions da Kollynew


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

_Mea Culpa

* * *

  
_

Seu pensamento se ligou ao dele, por sua vontade. Livros. Uma biblioteca? Não, era um escritório. Cheiro de chá, uma lareira. Ele estava sentado, debruçado sobre alguns papéis. Estava preocupado, talvez por isso não tenha demorado muito ali. Levantou-se recolhendo tudo, guardou em um dos armários e, em seguida, saiu apressado para a noite fria, rumo a sua casa. Ele pensava na esposa e em seu filho, que se chamava Jean-Luca, mas também se lembrava da amante que havia deixado em Paris. Outra pessoa também ocupava uma enorme parcela dos pensamentos daquele homem e essa pessoa era Tom.

Precisava dar um jeito no homem de olhar assassino que andava apressado pelas ruas desertas, deixando pegadas na neve. Ele queria matar, destruir Tom, podia sentir. Podia _ver_. Ele precisava matar antes que morresse e Dominique não queria morrer. Ginny se encolheu na escuridão, tornando-se invisível aos olhos do homem que tinha seus pensamentos voltados para um único plano.

Ele tinha pressa, como se soubesse que havia alguém seguindo seus passos. Ingênuo. Ela não precisava se aproximar para causar dano. Resolveu fazer do seu jeito. Sua mente já estava conectada à essência dele, não havia mais nada que ele pudesse fazer.

"_Locomotor Mortis_", ela sussurrou.

Dominique caiu no chão coberto pelo imaculado branco da neve, confuso. Moveu a cabeça tentando encontrar o agressor, mas não viu ninguém, tentou se levantar, mas não sentia as pernas. Apoiou-se nos braços e sentou com dificuldade, encostando-se a uma parede.

"Boa noite", Ginny se aproximou, ajoelhando-se diante do homem.

"Eva?", sussurrou com a voz trêmula.

"Não", falou com tranqüilidade, tentando imitar a leveza da voz de Tom. "Você sabe que não é esse o meu nome, você me denunciou por isso, lembra? Pode me chamar de Ginny".

"O que você fez comigo?", perguntou desesperado, tentando se levantar novamente.

"A magia vai além do que a sua mente humana pode compreender, senhor Dominique. Não é apenas recitar palavras sem sentido, não é misturar substâncias grotescas em um caldeirão, não é adorar o demônio... Gostaria que soubesse que eu acredito e louvo ao mesmo Deus que o senhor, pois fui criada como católica, mas não costumo perdoar pessoas como você".

"Monstro".

"Sim, eu sou um monstro. Sinto por ter me tornado um, mas não é pelo fato de eu ter magia em meu sangue. Minha alma foi corrompida, mas a magia não tem ligação com isso. Realmente sinto pelo que está acontecendo, mas foi o senhor que procurou".

"Eu não fiz nada".

"Você se pôs em nosso caminho de forma perigosa, eu salvei você, e sua retribuição foi uma denúncia. Você está em dívida comigo, pois impedi que lhe tirassem a vida e isso, para um bruxo, é uma ligação que vai além da compreensão. Sua vida me pertence, e eu vou cobrá-la".

"Aquele Riddle..."

"A pessoa que você deve temer não é o Tom. Ele não é como eu, senhor Dominique, por isso eu sugiro que comece a rezar para que Deus tenha piedade da sua alma e não o mande para o inferno. Eu não vou perdoá-lo e é por isso farei as coisas do meu jeito. Sua vida já estava perdida de qualquer forma, só quero que não seja doloroso. Acredite, despedir-se de sua alma por minhas mãos é muito mais digno do que ser ferido pela espada de Tom".

"Não..."

"Só peço que não grite", falou, levando a mão aos lábios.

"Bruxa", ele sussurrou.

"_Haeki_"¹, ela murmurou, fixando seu olhar no dele.

Tradução = "Silêncio"

O homem se calou e, por mais que tentasse falar, sua voz não saía. Estava preso no mesmo feitiço que Molly costumava lançar sobre seus filhos quando estavam de castigo. Lágrimas caíram pelo rosto de Dominique, enquanto Ginny continuava a recitar seus versos.

"_Eu presto honras ao grande guardião do espaço. Para que me dê permissão para segurar as cordas da vida e da mente em uma mão e tecê-las com a outra. Este é o meu desejo_".

Ginny se lembrava perfeitamente bem do sentimento que a corroeu quando utilizou a mesma maldição da morte contra Miguel. A expressão de surpresa do padre ao vê-la recitar os versos estava estampada em sua memória como uma tatuagem pintada de horror.

"Dessa vez eu não preciso pedir perdão. Não quero ser perdoada", falou entre os dentes. "_Nah eth cëuto sonopa eth inm. Nah eth cëuto sonopa eth inm. Nah eth cëuto sonopa eth inm_".

O brilho nos olhos de Dominique eram apenas das lágrimas, seu corpo rejeitava a sua alma e tudo o que Ginny precisava fazer agora era recitar as palavras que fariam com que essa alma desaparecesse do Éter para que nunca mais retornasse. Era esse o significado daquela magia: eliminar uma existência da forma mais eficaz possível, destruindo a essência, sem chance para um retorno. A pior das maldições.

"Abhadda kedhabra".

O fim. Ginny sabia que naquele momento não foi apenas o homem que morria, mas também o último traço do ser humano que existia nela.

Levantou-se, e deixou o corpo para trás, disposta a voltar para a casa dos Flamel e continuar com sua viagem rumo ao céu ou ao inferno, pois já não sabia mais qual era o destino da sua alma. As lágrimas caíram por seu rosto sem que ela quisesse, como se seu corpo protestasse contra aquilo que a sua mente já não questionava. Suas atitudes desumanas eram fruto de um sentimento que jamais seria correspondido.

Sentiu saudade da sua casa. Lembrar da sua família era a única coisa que a fazia repensar sobre o que havia se tornado. Dor no peito, remorso. Não pela vida que havia tirado, mas pelas pessoas que havia deixado para trás sem nenhuma explicação, que deviam estar sofrendo tanto quanto ela, por não ter notícias.

Sem que se desse conta, seu corpo lhe levava para uma paisagem que reconheceu ser o lago perto da casa dos Flamel. O local lembrava tanto as proximidades da sua casa que doía e, por mais que se esforçasse para esquecer, aquela era uma ferida aberta que machucava muito. Fechou os olhos relembrando as imagens de uma vida que havia deixado para trás, com o final do outono. As folhas secas, a água fria, o sol que já não era tão quente... Não havia sol agora, apenas a lua prateada refletida nas águas negras de um lago.

Deu dois passos para frente, esperançosa. Aquilo era um espelho de água, deveria servir. Sorriu tristemente com a lembrança do sorriso da sua mãe, pois queria vê-lo mais uma vez, mesmo que fosse cheio de preocupação. Deixou que seus pés tocassem a água congelante e não protestou com a dor que sentiu, apenas deu mais um passo, depois outro e outro. A água já estava em sua cintura quando respirou fundo e espalmou suas mãos sobre ela.

"_Nah möpo eth irà. Gäi nerp nah of eum pith. Gäi novo erö rath möpo jorode. Nah malen tontamuh a eum nanianh. Nah seen eth irà. Nah seen et irà_."

O vento soprou mais forte, jogando seus cabelos para trás e fazendo sua pele se arrepiar. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, abrindo-os logo em seguida para encarar um rosto que apareceu na água no espaço que havia entre as suas mãos. Uma face primeiramente espantada, depois surpresa e, por último, manchada por lágrimas. A imagem estava borrada, mas conseguia distinguir a expressão confusa da sua mãe.

"Ginny?", ela gritou.

"Mamãe", respondeu chorosa. "Perdão. Sinto muito. Sinto..."

"Onde está? Como está? Parece-me tão triste, minha querida".

"Eu não sou importante. Como estão todos? Conte-me, por favor, eu preciso saber".

"Todos estão bem, mas preocupados. Avisamos ao Bill logo que nos demos conta do seu desaparecimento e ele foi a sua procura nos vilarejos vizinhos, sentiu sua presença em uma estalagem, mas você sumiu do território que ele manipulava logo em seguida. Ele continua procurando você e... Ginny, por favor, volte para casa".

"Não posso".

"Volte, Ginny. Por favor... Choramos a sua morte, mesmo tendo esperanças. O Harry não desistiu, ele também foi a sua procura! Da última vez que fez contato, estava a caminho de Paris, onde ia encontrar Hermione", ela soluçou baixinho e continuou. "Oh, céus... Graças a _Deus_ você está bem e forte o suficiente para realizar essa magia, mas... Conte onde você está, iremos buscá-la".

"Eu... Eu apenas estou me despedindo", falou baixo. A voz sumindo por causa do choro.

"Ginny, não..."

"Sinto muito, mamãe. Sinto por tudo, mas foi melhor assim. Foi para o bem de todos. Vocês estão bem e é isso o que importa para mim, o que significa que meu sacrifício não foi em vão", disse, tentando acreditar. "Sinto sua falta, queria te abraçar de novo, sinto... Eu..."

"Ginny? Se concentre", Molly exigiu ao ver que a imagem saía de foco.

"Eu não sou a mesma pessoa. Não sou digna... Perdão. Só peço que a senhora me perdoe pelo que me tornei".

"Minha filha..."

"Eu..."

"Ginny? Ginny?"

Logo, sua visão se tornava borrada. Seus sentidos começavam a falhar, sentiu a magia se desfazer e seus joelhos cederem. Estava submersa e a última coisa que viu, antes de seus olhos se fecharem, foi a lua desfocada pela água. Não desejava mais nada. Sabia, sentia... Era a morte tomando forma de um vulto negro que buscava a essência de sua vida. Aquele vulto apenas observa, silencioso, como se sofresse calado enquanto via seu anjo branco afundar mais e mais nas profundezas de suas próprias e mais secretas tristezas. Sua culpa. Não merecia uma morte tão tranqüila como aquela, mas não rejeitou a bondade de Deus e se entregou aos braços da escuridão.

* * *

Era quente e não havia dor. Estaria no Éden mesmo após tudo o que tinha feito? Deus seria tão piedoso? Não queria respostas. Respostas costumavam doer. Abriu os olhos e viu luz, muita luz. Levou a mão ao rosto tentando se proteger, pois, para olhos já acostumados com a escuridão, a claridade incomodava.

"O que pensou que estava fazendo?", escutou a voz de Tom, sussurrada em seu ouvido.

Podia sentir que ele estava deitado ao seu lado, sua respiração em seu pescoço, seu braço sobre seu corpo, suas pernas entrelaçadas às dela sob cobertas grossas. Sentiu os dedos de Tom deslizando por seu colo e seguindo o contorno seu rosto com delicadeza, chegando aos seus cabelos, que acariciou gentilmente. Fechou os olhos. Sonho. Sentiu também os lábios frios dele fazerem pressão sobre os seus e deixou que ele lhe beijasse.

"O Éden", ela murmurou.

"Ainda não chegou ao Éden, Ginny, mas garanto que falta pouco".

Os lábios em seu pescoço, voz sussurrada, um sonho. Com receio, abriu os olhos. Tinha medo de ser capturada por aquele olhar sem brilho e mesmo assim tão fascinantes que era impossível não se perder na escuridão. Ele a encarava como sempre, tranqüilo, curioso e com o sorriso torto no canto da boca. Ginny sentou-se na cama, com rapidez. Não tinha morrido, não estava no paraíso e Tom estava ao seu lado. Suas roupas estavam secas e já não sentia frio.

"O que houve?", perguntou desorientada.

"Creio que essa é a minha pergunta", ele falou baixo, empurrando-a, para que voltasse a deitar. "Cabe a você me dar uma resposta".

"Dominique está morto", ela sussurrou.

"Eu sei".

"Como pode saber?".

"Senti a sua magia. Senti as perturbações que você costuma dizer que sente, apenas segui o fio da sua essência e a encontrei no fundo do lago. Foi imprudente da sua parte, Ginny. Queria me abandonar?".

"Não".

"Então por que estava no fundo do lago ao invés de estar em minha cama?"

"Porque você não me deseja".

"Alguma vez me escutou falar isso?"

"Suas atitudes falam por suas palavras".

"Nem sempre é possível fazer o que desejamos, porque se nos deixarmos levar por todos os nossos instintos seremos como os animais".

Ginny sentiu o nó em sua garganta apertar e as borboletas em seu estômago se agitaram quando Tom se colocou sobre ela e a beijou com convincente ternura. Estava insegura, sentiu medo, queria chorar. Ele, finalmente, havia decidido que possuir apenas sua alma não era suficiente. Então ele era capaz de sentir o mesmo desejo e agir por instinto, como ele próprio condenava nos animais?

Tom era egoísta, assim como ela. Preocupados com as próprias necessidades, incapazes de sentir o outro. Possessivos e contraditórios. Tão iguais que havia momentos que ela pensava que Tom não passava de sua imaginação, a outra face dos seus pensamentos que vivia aprisionada por ser perigosa demais para viver entre os seres humanos comuns.

Quis agir como uma pessoa egoísta novamente. Queria empurrá-lo, fazê-lo implorar por ela, assim como ela já tinha implorado, mas não conseguiu sustentar seus sentimentos de vingança ao menos por dois segundos, após ter sua camisa de algodão jogada no chão. Agarrou-se a Tom como pôde, mas sentia que não era um homem que segurava entre as suas pernas, mas sim o sonho que, por mais que negasse, era seu também. Éden. O Paraíso, a vida eterna, a luz para sua alma que havia mergulhado em uma escuridão tão profunda que não era mais digna de salvação. Precisava do Éden mais do que nunca, não por um capricho ou sonho inocente. Queria o Éden e a sua luz para não precisar mais viver no escuro frio das águas congeladas que compunham a alma de Tom.

Já não era mais inocente. Corpo e alma corrompidos por um deus de olhos escuros, sorriso misterioso e mãos que lhe causavam arrepios a cada toque. Tom não amava, mas _amar_ Tom era diferente do que tinha imaginado que seria, pois não foi rápido, não foi humilhante, não houve palavras. Cada segundo parecia eterno e único, fazendo com que desejasse que cada instante voltasse mais uma vez, como se a cada gesto fosse premeditado para prendê-la ainda mais em sua redoma.

E em um desses momentos que Ginny imaginou que eles eram a mesma pessoa. Tão iguais em seu egoísmo, desejo e posse que ela sentia que a dor dele sempre foi e sempre seria a sua dor – e agora a alegria dele era a sua alegria. Ela sentia alegria também, e mesmo assim, a alegria dele de alguma forma também era dor. Quase tangível. Uma alegria que queimava na pele de Ginny como ácido, uma dor lenta, uma dor necessária, uma dor que desejaria sentir o resto dos seus dias.

Definitivamente era diferente do que havia imaginado por noites seguidas. _Amar_ Tom não era sacrifício, não era só desejo, não era só egoísmo. O toque de Tom não era agressivo, seu corpo não era frio, seus beijos eram suáveis e ele deixou que seus olhos se fechassem. Por um único momento, ele se entregou. Por poucos segundos fechou os olhos antes de deixar seu peso cair sobre ela, se rendendo, por míseros instantes, ao seu lado humano.

Enquanto lutava contra seu próprio corpo, implorando que seu coração não batesse tão rápido, Ginny deixou que Tom colocasse a cabeça sobre o seu ombro, enquanto a abraçava em silêncio, com o olhar fixo em algo que ela jamais saberia o que era, pois não importava para onde Tom olhava, as imagens que ele realmente via existiam apenas em seu mundo. Sentia vontade de chorar, por saber que ela jamais teria aquele homem que estava em seus braços por completo.

"Por quê?", ela perguntou.

"São tantas as respostas para uma pergunta feita apenas de 'por que' que se torna impossível lhe dar a correta", murmurou.

"Talvez seja porque o número de perguntas que eu tenho para fazer seja infinito".

"As perguntas são importantes", falou ao ouvido de Ginny. "Eu aprecio as perguntas".

"O desenho que a minha mente fez dessa noite era totalmente diferente, Tom. Por que foi tão atencioso?"

"Não sei. Talvez porque a garota na minha frente parecesse em pedaços".

"Não preciso que junte os cacos em que me quebrei".

"É minha obrigação. Eva não pode estar quebrada quando chegar ao Paraíso. Eu preciso do seu poder e você não pode estar quebrada".

"Não preciso de tantos cuidados"

"Você é frágil e não suporta a dor de ter sua alma partida. Você é humana demais".

"Já não sei mais o que eu sou".

"Você é a minha Eva".

"Sim. Sua".

Tom sorriu. Ela o fascinava. Sempre. Cada vez mais. Desejava guardar para si o poder, a alma, o sorriso e cada um dos pensamentos inocentes que compunham a mente daquela mulher. Queria a sua essência. Estar ao lado dela o deixava mais vivo, sentia que o poder fluía em seu corpo como nunca antes. Era como se pudesse absorver a magia que havia no sangue puro.

Sabia que, de certa forma, dependia daquela pureza irreal, pois a sua alma negra e corrompida jamais seria bem vinda no Éden. Não poderia comer o fruto da Árvore da Vida sem a sua Eva. Necessidade. Não gostava de depender tanto de outra pessoa. Tom sempre esteve sozinho, seus pensamentos eram apenas seus. Sua vida, seus gestos, seus desejos e sonhos, nunca seriam compartilhados e era exatamente isso que ele queria. Permanecer sozinho, mais do que nunca. Queria poder se livrar do som que a voz dela tinha. Queria não depender da presença e do poder que aquele corpo feminino continha. Libertar-se de todo aquele cheiro de flores que impregnava seu corpo e que, quanto mais ele tentava esquecer, mais atiçava sua mente. Ginny era um bem necessário. Um bem que não poderia ser descartado antes que se tornasse deus.

Ela logo percebeu que os pensamentos dele vagavam longe, mais uma vez. Beijou-lhe os lábios com delicadeza e mergulhou seus dedos nos cabelos negros e finos de Tom, que fechou os olhos sonolento, esgotado. Os muitos dias de pouco sono pesando em suas pálpebras. Era mais uma tentativa inútil de se manter acordado, pois ainda que sua mente fosse de um deus, seu corpo era humano. Ele dormia em seus braços, quente, tranqüilo, olhos fechados. Apenas humano. Era isso que ela repetia para si mesma, desejando acreditar. Humano.

"Durma, meu Éden", Ginny sussurrou. "Durma, meu anjo caído, que segui porque não queria que a minha vida fosse em vão".

"A vida é em vão", ele falou baixo, devagar. "Nada e tudo é praticamente a mesma coisa, mas eu não quero ser o _nada_... Não há nenhuma outra mão que possa curar essa nossa doença de ser mortal que não seja a minha".

"Então cesse essa dor que eu sinto. Cure a mim", ela pediu, sem saber se ele realmente ainda escutava.

"Sua dor não é minha culpa".

"Eu nunca o culpei, mas machuca vê-lo lutando conta a sua humanidade".

"Eu não morrerei. Serei deus, seremos dois anjos no céu, na morte..."

Tom não concluiu. Parecia que finalmente havia perdido a batalha contra seu cansaço humano. Ginny suspirou, abraçando seu companheiro com mais força, contendo-se para não chorar.

"Você está errado", sussurrou. "Somos apenas duas almas pecadoras e silenciosas, que preferem se calar, mesmo com todas as coisas para serem ditas".

* * *

**N/A:** Depois de tanto tempo parada a fic retoma o seu rumo. Não é que eu não soubesse o que escrever. Já tenho tudo traçado e não vou mudar, mas as palavras simplesmente fugiram dos meus pensamentos e eu não conseguia me expressar e escrever essa história. Espero comentários, especialmente sobre esse capítulo. Agora os capítulos de Éden rumam para o desfecho da história. Obrigada a todos que esperaram pacientemente até que o meu bloqueio terminasse.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

_Sine qua nons

* * *

  
_

Lembrava-se de ter dormido com Tom em seus braços, mas ao acordar ele já não estava mais lá. Estava frio, havia luz dentro do quarto e as cortinas finas balançavam com o vento gelado que entrava pela grande janela aberta. Ele estava ali, de pé, olhos fechados, segurando uma taça com vinho, deixando que o vento cortasse seu rosto, fazendo com que suas bochechas ficassem rosadas como as das imagens dos anjos que podia encontrar nas igrejas.

Tom já estava completamente vestido e ela imediatamente notou algo estranho em suas roupas. As vestes de Tom estavam rasgadas em alguns pontos, amarrotadas e, nas mangas e no peito, pôde distinguir manchas. Manchas vermelhas. Sangue. Ginny levou as mãos à boca, deixando escapar uma exclamação de surpresa.

"Finalmente abriu os olhos", ele falou em voz baixa, sem olhar para ela.

"O que você fez?", perguntou sem rodeios.

"O necessário".

"Tom..."

"Você não precisa lamentar. Não quero que se lamente, foi necessário".

"Por favor, não..."

Ele se aproximou e sentou na cama, diante de Ginny. Ela tremia de medo e frio, mas ele não pareceu preocupado com isso, apenas tocou a face pálida e cheia de surpresa de sua companheira. Ginny também percebeu que as manchas de sangue também estavam salpicadas no rosto do seu amante, e ele não parecia ansioso por limpá-las.

"Está acabado, podemos partir".

"Não precisava ser assim".

"Não tinha outra forma, eu me enganei quanto ao _fruto_ e as propriedades da poção..."

"Fruto?"

"Além disso, Flamel nunca me daria a Pedra Filosofal por vontade própria".

"Pedra Filosofal?"

"A Pedra, o _fruto_ da segunda árvore necessário para me tornar Deus. Ela nos dá o elixir da vida, mas descobri que a imortalidade é temporária. Apenas enquanto bebermos desse elixir, não morreremos".

"Não é justo fazer isso com as pessoas".

"A vida não é justa, Ginny. Deus não é justo. Você precisa aprender que apenas coragem e determinação não levarão você até onde deseja. Se você continuar a pensar dessa forma, vai clamar por justiça até o fim dos seus dias e jamais encontrará o Éden. Se deseja comer da Árvore da Vida precisa ser ambiciosa, precisa pensar como um ser superior, eliminar os obstáculos que a impedem de prosseguir", Tom argumentou, sem nenhum indício de arrependimento.

"Ele não era um obstáculo", insistiu. "Flamel iria ajudar, eu podia sentir isso. Ele estava aberto à conversa, queria entender os seus estudos".

"Ele me negou o fruto. Disse que precisava de tempo, que me ensinaria e que faria de mim seu aprendiz, mas eu vi em seu olhar, ele negaria. Eu não tenho tempo. Precisava da Pedra!"

"Você precisa ser mais paciente", ela falou baixo, enquanto limpava uma mancha do rosto de Tom com uma das mãos.

"E você é uma contradição", sussurrou encantado, tentando penetrar as defesas da mente fechada daquela mulher. "Você é um mistério que ainda não consigo desvendar, isso me fascina. Uma criatura que é humana demais e que, mesmo assim, é capaz de atos cruéis. Não consigo olhar para você sem pensar que é a pessoa perfeita para estar ao meu lado, mas em momentos como esse, em que preciso do seu lado menos humano, você age como uma perfeita protetora da humanidade".

"Eu estou do seu lado", murmurou.

"Apenas até onde há respeito aos seres humanos".

"Isso não é verdade, Tom. Do contrário não teria feito nada do que eu fiz até hoje, por você".

"O que você fez foi o mínimo necessário para prosseguirmos em nossa jornada, mas mesmo assim sei que não mentiu ou matou por desejar do fundo da sua alma. No fim das contas você apenas é manipulada por mim".

"Pelo meu amor por você", respondeu com raiva.

"O amor é apenas uma forma diferente do ego", Tom murmurou. "O que significa que não é nada mais do que uma forma docemente disfarçada de um sentimento de posse".

"Eu acredito no amor e no meu coração".

"Que seja. Não creio no amor. O que você sente por mim é desejo, posse. Gostaria que acreditasse que é recíproco, pois nós não nos amamos, nós não estamos apaixonados um pelo outro. Nosso relacionamento é feito de sonhos, desejos e um louco sentimento de posse. E saiba que estou imensamente satisfeito com isso".

Ginny desviou o olhar, puxando as cobertas para si, cobrindo os ombros nus. Sentiu a mão fria de Tom envolver seu pescoço, sentiu os lábios dele em seu rosto, sentiu cheiro de sangue. Fechou os olhos e o beijou. Os muitos sabores que sempre se confundiam eram apenas um agora. Estranho, levemente adocicado. Os lábios de Tom agora tinham um sabor definido.

"Beba", ele sussurrou se afastando o mínimo que pôde, colocando diante dela a taça que segurava. "Beba o fruto da Árvore da Vida e seja eterna ao meu lado".

Naquele recipiente havia a poção com o sabor doce dos lábios que tinha acabado de provar, como se fosse um licor feito da Fruta Proibida por Deus, extraída de uma árvore do Paraíso para satisfazer a vontade daquele semideus. Seu Tom. Ele era tão seu que desejava que ela permanecesse ao seu lado por toda a eternidade, que compartilhasse com ela desejos e sonhos, que experimentasse o elixir da vida eterna, segurando a taça para que ela bebesse, sem derramar nenhuma gota, sem desperdiçar ao menos um gole, deixando que o vidro se quebrasse quando a taça foi ao chão no momento em que se beijaram novamente. Posse e desejo. Ele estava certo. Ele sempre estava.

"Nós vamos para a corte e eu assumirei minhas responsabilidades como sacerdote. Você servirá como uma das Ladys da rainha. Será interessante. Dizem que o rei, Luís XI, não é muito inteligente, e não gosta muito de permanecer na corte. Não ficaria admirado se a dinastia dos Valois terminasse por arruinar a França".

"Não me importo com políticas, Tom, apenas responda por que precisamos ir para o norte?"

"Porque o mosteiro da corte parisiense possui documentos que preciso. Foram roubados em uma cruzada e julguei que Flamel possuísse alguns deles. No fim das contas eu estava certo, do contrário ele não teria conseguido chegar à fórmula da poção do elixir da Pedra, que poderei produzir continuamente quando o que peguei de Flamel acabar".

"Para que continuar com essa viagem se nós já temos a Pedra e a fórmula do elixir? Nós já _comemos do fruto_, já temos a imortalidade, Tom. O que mais deseja?"

"Adoro esse seu lado inocente", falou baixo, apoiando a cabeça nos ombros dela, respirando fundo em seu pescoço, fazendo com que Ginny se arrepiasse. "Adoro, definitivamente".

"Não entendo".

"O que eu mais gosto em você é o seu coração frágil, que facilmente pode ser destruído, mas que é infinitamente puro e bonito. Sua alma que é repleta de bondade e perdoa tudo... Ginny, você não pode ser deus".

"Não entendo".

"Um dia entenderá, mas por hora temos que partir. Isso não estava previsto, pensei que acabaríamos a jornada aqui, mas descobri que mesmo tomando a poção ainda podemos morrer. Somos imortais para o tempo, ele não existe para nós".

"O que quer dizer? Por que ainda podemos morrer?"

"Somos tão frágeis como qualquer ser humano", ele falou desembainhando a espada, que ainda estava manchada pelo sangue de Flamel, analisou-a antes de colocá-la diante do pescoço de Ginny. "Não vê? Matei Flamel sem muitas dificuldades e ele e sua esposa tomavam o elixir. Assim que ele morreu, percebi que precisava de uma forma para conseguir a imortalidade definitiva".

"Tom..."

"Se alguém desejar nos matar, seremos mortos, por isso precisamos ser cautelosos", murmurou. "Por isso sua magia é importante, preciso dela mais do que nunca".

"Mas você também tem magia, Tom. Do contrário..."

"Eu sei", falou guardando a espada. "Sempre soube. Desde criança consigo fazer coisas sem explicação. Sempre fui considerado diferente dos outros meninos, de certa forma era tratado de maneira especial por ser um aluno modelo enquanto estive com meu tutor e no seminário. Sempre soube fazer coisas ruins com quem me aborrecia, embora nunca desconfiassem de mim. Posso fazer as pessoas sentirem dor, se quiser. Ginny, eu sempre soube que era diferente, sempre soube que havia alguma coisa. Pesquisei, me dediquei e cheguei à conclusão de que sou o único que pode seguir nessa jornada para desmascarar Deus. Por isso procurei saber sobre outros seres com magia e cheguei à sua família. Cheguei a você e, graças a isso, a minha magia fica mais forte a cada dia que passo ao seu lado. A cada dia sinto que posso fazer mais, mesmo que dentre todos os rituais que devam existir no mundo, conscientemente, eu saiba apenas um, porque essas coisas não estão descritas em livros".

"E que ritual você conhece?"

"Segredo".

Ela suspirou. Ele estava diferente, podia sentir. Não era apenas o seu sabor, não era apenas a satisfação por conseguir beber do elixir da vida, não era por ela. Ele estava indiferente ao que tinha acontecido horas antes, como se sentisse vergonha do seu lado humano. Como se sentir desejo fosse algo vergonhoso demais para um quase deus, como se dormir nos braços de uma mulher fosse indigno. Mas não era isso. Seus olhos estavam mais negros, como se sua alma estivesse mais distante.

"Precisamos partir antes que notem que Flamel não está em casa".

"Você não fez aqui?".

"Tive a decência de respeitar essa casa. Sinto-me bem aqui, não queria sujar as paredes com sangue".

Frio. Alma feita de escuridão e gelo, como uma noite de inverno, como um lago escuro e de águas paradas, como o céu noturno sem nuvens e estrela ou, simplesmente, como os seus olhos. Ele levantou-se e despiu-se das roupas sujas de sangue, vestindo-se logo em seguida. Lavou o rosto e pediu que ela fizesse o mesmo. Sairiam levando menos do que trouxeram, pois Tom queria que as pessoas tivessem a impressão de que tinham desaparecido também e, quando encontrassem o corpo do senhor Raphael Lecois às margens do lago, deduziriam que eles também foram pegos, já que as roupas e pertences continuavam na casa.

Pagariam um coche e, após algumas horas de viagem, se livrariam do cocheiro. Era um plano simples e Tom sabia que daria certo antes mesmo de colocá-lo em prática. Era uma sensação boa. Gostava de se sentir vitorioso e do prazer que sentia ao manipular tudo a sua volta, como um verdadeiro deus. Como se fosse dono do destino de cada um dos mortais.

"Ginny, nós precisamos partir", falou com urgência, indicando as roupas que ela deveria vestir.

Ela não ficou surpresa ao ver que eram roupas similares a que usou até chegarem a Nizza. Uma calça, camisa de algodão, um pesado casaco e botas. Voltaria a se vestir como um homem, pois seu tempo como esposa havia terminado. Não seria mais a princesa que vestia um belíssimo vestido que levou meses para ficar pronto, assim como também não precisaria preocupar-se em arrumar os cabelos. Não precisava mais ser bela, ou se portar como uma dama, por enquanto bastaria ser eficiente.

Quando terminou de se vestir sentiu sua cintura ser enlaçada pelos braços de Tom, que lhe beijou o pescoço de forma indecente. Sentiu os dentes dele em sua orelha enquanto sussurrava palavras que ela nunca iria entender. Não queria entender. Só fechou os olhos.

"Não se entregue tão facilmente", ele falou, despertando-a. "Seja minha, mas não se renda ao Éden da luxúria com tanta rapidez. Não seja fraca".

Ela se sentiu humilhada por aquelas palavras, mas eram reais. Era fraca. Desde o começo havia se entregado a ele sem esperar nada em troca. Não queria o Éden da imortalidade, queria apenas Tom. Seu Éden. Seu pecado, apenas isso. Mataria e morreria por sua voz. Ele a manipulava como queria, entrava em sua mente, era exigente, egoísta. Assim como ela.

"Eu tenho uma teoria, Ginny", ele sussurrou. "Acredito que você é um anjo que foi expulso do Paraíso por ser uma tentação a Deus. Ele te jogou no meu caminho para me fascinar, tentar, fazer-me perder a guerra contra ele, mas você está do meu lado. Eu não vou perder".

"Eu sou apenas humana", falou baixinho, para si mesma.

"Vou te dar um presente", falou, ignorando-a e tirando algo do bolso interno do pesado casaco que usava. De um saquinho de couro retirou um belíssimo medalhão dourado. "Desejo que use a todo instante. É o símbolo da minha confiança em você. Enquanto esse medalhão adornar o seu pescoço, estaremos do mesmo lado".

Ginny levou a mão ao peito, onde agora pousava a jóia. Era pesada demais. Sentiu-se estranha, como se aquele objeto estivesse envolvido por uma poderosa magia, mas não questionou.

"Vamos".

Ela o seguiu sem questionar o plano. Não precisava se desgastar com discussões que nunca venceria, porque Tom era decidido demais. Não valia a pena tentar argumentar, porque ele não gostava de perder, levando até as últimas conseqüências para provar que no final estava certo. Talvez por isso todo o caminho tenha sido feito em silêncio. Graças a Ginny conseguiram desviar de todos os empregados da casa, assim como conseguiram atravessar a cidade a cavalo, sem serem vistos. Tom estava sendo mais cuidadoso que o normal e, por isso, Ginny estava grata. A sensação de estar sendo acusada era algo que não queria sentir nunca mais em sua vida.

Chegaram ao porto sem se depararem com ninguém conhecido, logo alugaram um coche e não tardou para Ginny sentir pena do homem que se sentou à frente, pronto para colocar os cavalos em movimento, enquanto ela e Tom se acomodavam na carruagem. Olhou para o homem ao seu lado e sentiu vibrações diferentes no éter. Ele estava inseguro e isso não poderia significar algo bom.

Tom sempre estava no comando, tinha as rédeas, e quando isso se modificava ele não se mostrava confortável. Normalmente alguém saía ferido e, em muitos casos, esse alguém era ela. Sua alma já estava retalhada e entregue aos demônios, por Tom. Para Tom.

"Quando será?", ela perguntou o mais baixo que pôde.

"Não falta muito", respondeu, olhando a paisagem que passava devagar por eles. "Quando estivermos longe o suficiente de Nizza".

"Eu não queria..."

"Não se preocupe", interrompeu. "Eu farei".

Ginny se perguntou se isso era algo bom ou ruim, mas preferiu ficar calada. Não queria que ele mudasse de idéia, pois não desejava matar de novo. Recitar os versos da morte e a palavra maldita. Não restava em seu peito mais lugar para remorsos. Doía destruir almas, pois sabia que a maldição da morte era muito mais do que simplesmente matar um ser vivo. Era a destruição total, onde não haveria céu, ou inferno. Onde não existiria o depois.

Sentiu ódio. Os ventos se agitaram, fazendo a carruagem balançar mais do que deveria na estrada. Tom segurou a sua mão, em um pedido mudo para que seu coração se aquietasse. Ele sentia as vibrações também, seus sentidos estavam mais aguçados e ele, a cada dia, parecia ficar mais poderoso. Isso lhe amedrontava, mas fechou os olhos e voltou a olhar a paisagem que passava devagar, apenas contando o tempo e imaginando quanto restava para que Tom matasse o homem que guiava o coche.

Mas isso demorou. A noite chegou de forma lenta e nenhuma outra cidade estava à vista, mas Tom pediu que o cocheiro parasse e ele obedeceu. Ginny permaneceu quieta, deixando o trabalho por conta de Tom. E ele se foi, levando o homem para dentro da floresta, deixando-a para trás por mais tempo do que o que era realmente necessário.

E ela esperou. Apreensiva, com medo de que o cocheiro fosse melhor em duelos do que seu deus. A noite ficou mais fria, o tempo passou mais lentamente, mas a manhã não tardaria e o sol já despontava no horizonte quando Tom retornou. Sozinho.

Ginny saiu do coche e o abraçou. Parecia estranho amá-lo e ter medo ao mesmo tempo. Sentir necessidade de estar perto e precisar afastá-lo para continuar viva. Ela o desejava, ele a entendia e ela estava ali novamente. E ela o abraçou mais forte, agarrando-se as vestes do homem que cheirava a sangue mais uma vez.

"Pensei que tinha perdido você".

"Não seja boba", falou. Sua voz estava estranhamente rouca.

Foi só então que Ginny percebeu que ele estava diferente, e que seus olhos já não eram tão negros, que sua essência estava modificada, que suas mãos estavam mais geladas e que em uma delas havia um anel com uma pedra negra que não estava ali antes.

"Você está diferente", ela murmurou.

"Eu sei", ele respondeu com simplicidade e se afastou.

Tom subiu no coche e pediu que ela fizesse o mesmo. Ginny embarcou com agilidade, visto que agora já não utilizava grandes roupas que atrapalhavam seus movimentos. Apertou o casaco contra si e voltou a olhar a paisagem: o sol surgia por trás de montanhas cobertas de neve, vermelho. Era um sol impuro, de morte. Do tipo que só nasce quando magia negra é utilizada e ela obteve as respostas que precisava, sem ao menos precisar fazer a pergunta.

Ginny fechou os olhos, não queria mais ver a paisagem. Ela já não via mais o mar.

* * *

**N/A.:** Mais um capítulo publicado. Espero manter o ritmo. Por favor, comentem. Preciso saber o que estão achando da história.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

_Erga omnes_**__****

* * *

**

"Acorde", ele pediu com a voz baixa, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Ginny despertou dos seus pesadelos e encarou os olhos de Tom, muito próximos. Ele sorriu, satisfeito, indicando que ela olhasse para fora do coche. Estavam em Paris. A viagem de Nizza até ali durou quase vinte dias e ela estava satisfeita por rever sinais de civilização e mais ainda por saber que estavam muito próximos de alcançar o tão desejado sonho do Éden.

Tom puxou as rédeas e os cavalos pararam diante dos muros de um mosteiro. Ginny prendeu os cabelos, escondendo-os sob o nobre chapéu. Tom mudara os planos após matar o homem que guiava o coche e não a colocaria dentro da corte, pois não queria levantar qualquer tipo de suspeita ao chegar à cidade ao lado de uma mulher. E se era assim, então que ela se passasse por homem. Seu criado, que permanecia próximo o suficiente para ser vigiado, mas discreto.

Desceram e Tom amarrou os animais em local apropriado, enquanto Ginny observava os arredores.

Havia muita gente, em todos os cantos, para todos os lados nas ruas, e nas construções que chegavam a ter mais que três andares. Nunca vira tanta gente junta em sua vida, nunca sentira tanta perturbação em sua própria essência. O ar estava tão agitado que mal conseguia respirar direito, pois sentia o cheiro de cada uma das criaturas que estava ali chegarem até ela.

"Tom, eu não estou bem", ela falou baixo, tentando não perder a consciência.

"O que há?", ele perguntou, sem demonstrar nenhum sinal de que poderia sofrer do mesmo mal.

"O ar daqui é muito agitado e pesado. Os pensamentos são muitos, não consigo impedir que venham e as _cores_ estão me deixando confusa", falou rápido demais, mas ele entendeu perfeitamente.

"Vamos entrar", pediu indicando o caminho como se conhecesse o local, mesmo sem nunca ter estado lá.

Eles adentraram na construção de pedras através das portas talhadas em carvalho. Ginny sempre se perguntava como pessoas que pregavam humildade e faziam votos de pobreza viviam em locais tão luxuosos. Então olhou para Tom e se lembrou de que ele _era_ um padre e que fora por causa disso que tudo tinha começado. Perguntou-se se existiam outros como ele, se a Igreja pregadora da palavra de Deus abrigava em seu seio assassinos corruptos e descrentes. Depois se lembrou que Tom não era um descrente, ele acreditava no Deus dos cristãos, apenas não respeitava a sua superioridade.

_Apenas?_

Ginny fechou os olhos e suspirou, tentando acalmar o ar a sua volta. Onde estava a sua sanidade quando decidiu ir com ele? Não seria melhor ter arriscado tudo? Ficar e lutar com a sua família. Eram bruxos de verdade, não morreriam por qualquer coisa lutando contra seres sem magia. Ainda poderia fugir? Daria tempo? Nos últimos dias tinha voltado a se fazer as perguntas que há tanto já havia desistido de obter respostas; por acreditar que já pertencia a Tom. Que não havia volta.

"Ginny", ele sussurrou e ela retornou de suas reflexões. "Este mosteiro guarda algo que eu preciso e, essa noite, pegaremos".

"Tão rápido?", perguntou surpresa. "Tom, não acha que deveria ser mais prudente?", ela aconselhou.

"Estou perto demais para esperar, Ginny. Não agüento mais esperar".

Definitivamente ele estava diferente. Tom aguardaria;Tom planejaria; Tom esperaria quanto tempo fosse necessário para ter certeza de que tudo sairia certo. Fora assim quando ele a conheceu, aguardando o momento mais propício para encurralá-la com provas de que ela era uma bruxa. Bolara um plano perfeito, ameaçara a sua família, agregara aliados. O que ele pretendia agora? Estavam mais fortes, mas ainda assim sozinhos.

_Ele_ estava sozinho, pois ela o deixaria.

Continuou caminhando ao lado dele e foram recepcionados por um padre idoso, usando ouro demais para ser considerado humilde. Ele sorriu ao ver Tom e logo Ginny percebeu que aquele senhor já deveria se corresponder com ele por cartas. Tom era excelente com palavras e sabia envolver, conquistar, enganar e fazer com que a pessoa se entregasse a ele e fizesse o que desejava.

Era um dom.

Um dom que ele dizia que fora dado por Deus sem saber que aquilo poderia causar sua própria destruição.

Tom não era humilde. Ele sabia que podia fazer qualquer coisa e ter tudo, se quisesse.

"Como foi a viagem?", o homem perguntou em latim.

"Extremamente cansativa".

"Este é o seu criado?", o padre perguntou e Tom confirmou com um aceno. "Imaginei, embora seja realmente interessante".

"Algum problema dele permanecer aqui? Se assim for, não me incomodo de colocá-lo em uma estalagem".

"Problema nenhum, Padre Gabriel, mas geralmente os criados são mulheres. Belas mulheres, diga-se de passagem, _você sabe_", ele falou com um sorrisinho afetado. Ginny sentiu nojo do homem.

"Sim, eu sei, mas prefiro seguir fielmente os votos que fiz", Tom respondeu em seu tom de voz mais educado.

"Compreendo", o padre falou sem dar muita importância. "De qualquer forma, seja bem vindo. Espero que possamos contribuir com os seus estudos", falou.

"Muito obrigado".

"Agora posso levar seu criado para os aposentos junto aos demais?", ele perguntou.

"Não. Ainda precisarei dele para me ajudar a arrumar as coisas e repassar algumas instruções. Temos alguns baús no coche".

"Não se preocupe que quanto aos baús, já mandei alguém cuidar disso", começou. "Veja, já estão trazendo. Adiante-se, entre e conheça o seu aposento, mais tarde envio algum criado para apresentar o seu aos demais".

"Grato".

O homem os deixou diante de uma porta dupla em um corredor comprido e Tom a abriu. Ginny entrou logo em seguida e se deslumbrou com o tamanho do aposento... Os padres franceses viviam muito bem ao que parecia. Dois criados trazendo os baús entraram no quarto e deixaram os pertences de Tom no local indicado e depois se retiraram, fazendo reverência.

O quarto tinha grandes janelas, embora estivessem fechadas para evitar que o frio do inverno incomodasse. Havia castiçais dourados por toda a parede, com velas acessas, iluminando tudo. A cama era grande demais para um padre que supostamente deveria dormir sozinho e confortável demais para alguém que fizera votos de pobreza.

"Agora vejo porque há tantos querendo se tornar clérigos em Paris", Tom falou sem conseguir esconder a divertida surpresa. "Tranque a porta", ele pediu.

Ginny não questionou. Caminhou até a porta e girou a chave uma vez. Parou ao sentir que Tom estava bem atrás dela, segurando-a pela cintura, aproximando o rosto lentamente do seu pescoço. Sentia a respiração dele cada vez mais próxima e seu coração acelerou. Fechou os olhos quando ele a beijou no rosto e tirou-lhe o chapéu, deixando seus cabelos compridos caírem soltos nos ombros. Ela girou a chave mais uma vez e se virou para encará-lo.

"Hoje à noite estarei mais próximo de Deus do que nunca estive", ele murmurou, empurrando-a delicadamente contra a porta. "Falta tão pouco que eu quase posso sentir o desespero _Dele. _Serei eu contra _Ele_ e contra todos que interferirem", murmurou, encostando sua testa a dela, tocando os lábios dela com a ponta dos dedos, enquanto encarava os olhos castanhos que resistiam em se fechar; em se render.

Ele segurou o rosto de Ginny entre as suas mãos e roçou seus lábios nos dela.

"Feche os olhos e se entregue para mim mais uma vez, Ginny", sussurrou.

Ela sequer questionou.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

_Ab irato_**__****

* * *

**

Suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas, sua cabeça apoiada no peito dele; seus dedos se perdiam nos cabelos finos e seus olhos se fecharam para sentir mais da essência de Tom. Respirando lentamente seu cheiro e ouvindo com atenção a respiração e as batidas cadenciadas do coração daquele homem.

Era diferente da primeira vez. Parecia que estava deitada nos braços de outra pessoa que em praticamente nada lembrava o primeiro Tom. Mesmo que o beijo fosse o mesmo, o sabor era diferente; o toque era igual, sem pressa, delicado e quente, mas o cheiro era outro; os olhos continuavam sem respostas, mas o negro já não era negro.

Respirou fundo apenas para ter certeza de que não estava errada, perguntando-se uma, duas e até mesmo três vezes se estar nos braços dele era aquilo que realmente desejava.

Mais perguntas_. As perguntas_.

Aquilo que era mais importante do que as respostas que ele nunca lhe daria.

Sentou-se, observando o homem que dormia indefeso. Era como se visse a pintura de um anjo pálido, tranqüilo e de lábios tentadoramente avermelhados, pedindo para que fossem beijados para que dali pudesse extrair os licores da salvação e da imortalidade. Mesmo que soubesse que aqueles lábios apenas falavam de poder e mistério.

_Nunca a verdade._

Sentiu raiva.

Ela era poderosa, tinha os ventos, a água, o fogo, a terra e o éter ao seu lado. Se tinha a natureza inteira ao seu favor, por que se deixou levar? _Como_ se deixou levar?

Ela poderia conseguir qualquer resposta que precisasse, ela tinha o poder e não ele. Não no começo, pelo menos. Era sua culpa o desenvolvimento dos poderes de Tom. Se ele agora era forte a culpa fora dela por dá-lo essa força, permitindo que usurpasse seu poder, manipulasse sua mente e tomasse sua alma.

Ela sabia que ele a iludira, mostrando os prazeres e as tentações do Éden. Fazendo com que desejasse estar ao seu lado e depois tornando-a alvo de sua chantagem. Ginny sabia que era um fantoche. Mas isso não precisava durar mais.

Ela acariciou o rosto dele e se curvou; beijou os lábios de Tom, passando uma perna por cima do corpo adormecido, sentando-se sobre ele. Suas mãos afundaram nos cabelos negros, sentindo cada uma das particularidades da essência que ele derramava no éter. E então ele acordou e correspondeu ao beijo, segurando-a firmemente pela cintura, deixando que ela se conectasse a ele, prendendo-o em suas teias.

Ela matara por ele mais de uma vez. Tom ensinou-a que a vida era frágil e naquele momento ele era a mais quebradiça das peças. Não deixaria que ele lutasse, sugaria sua vida naquele beijo sem que ele soubesse, deixando-o fraco o suficiente para enfeitiçá-lo para levar sua alma corrompida embora com a Maldição Imperdoável da morte. Assim seria livre para voltar para casa e abraçar seus pais e irmãos mais uma vez.

"_Nai omoi"_, Ginny sussurrou ao senti-lo entregue, mordendo os próprios lábios com força ao ponto de fazê-los sangrar.

Tom girou seu corpo, colocando-se por cima dela, tomando as citações por gemidos ou palavras sem sentido. Sentiu o gosto do sangue de Ginny invadir a sua boca no beijo que se seguiu.

"_Nai naoi"_, ela falou prendendo-o entre suas pernas e proferiu as três últimas palavras encarando os olhos dele. _"Nai mira rëes"._

Tom parou e seu corpo desfaleceu sobre ela, adormecido em um sono enfeitiçado feito de sonhos passados e futuros. Sorriu, saindo debaixo dele, respirando fundo antes de proferir a maldição imperdoável que carregaria a alma de Tom para se misturar ao éter pouco antes de anulá-la por completo.

E assim o fez.

Recitou os versos da morte e ficou surpresa ao ver que conseguira de forma tão fácil.

Não doeu como quando matou Miguel ou Dominique, talvez porque isso significasse liberdade;

_Talvez por ser uma boa causa_.

Sorriu mais uma vez, deitando sobre o peito de Tom, não ouvindo as batidas do coração, não sentindo a respiração. Desejou se levantar e dançar pelo quarto, pois estava livre, mas a dor no peito a impediu de fazê-lo.

O medalhão queimava contra a sua pele como ferro em brasa. Tentou se livrar dele puxando a corrente do pescoço, mas ela não se partiu. A jóia grudara em sua pele e a fazia gritar. Ela rolou pela cama e caiu no chão; a dor a fez delirar ao ver Tom, de pé, estendendo a mão para que se levantasse.

"Você não vai conseguir me matar assim, Ginny", ele falou baixo.

"O que você fez?", ela perguntou entre os gemidos de dor, olhando de um Tom para o outro.

Um continuava morto na cama, outro estava diante dela, imponente e intocado.

"Uma ilusão?", perguntou-se, ficando de joelhos, tentando se levantar.

"Não, garota desafortunada. Sou real e, ao contrário do que você imaginou, tornei-me muito poderoso. A maldição da morte não irá me destruir, mesmo que você tente mais de uma vez", ele falou e sorriu.

"Morra!", ela gritou e seu peito ardeu ainda mais.

Ela deixou o seu corpo cair no chão, em meio aos gritos. As janelas se abriram, o vento se agitou, vidros se quebraram e a neve entrou sem pedir licença.

"Quem vai morrer é você, Ginny", ele murmurou, ajoelhando-se ao lado dela e tocando seu rosto com delicadeza.

"Não!", ela gritou, levando a mão ao pescoço dele, mas agarrou o nada em um quarto escuro.

"Ginny?", ela escutou Tom chamá-la, calmamente.

Olhou a sua volta e tudo estava exatamente como antes, as janelas permaneciam fechadas, os vidros inteiros e o quarto escuro ainda era quente.

"_Yumemi?"²_, ela perguntou para si mesma em voz alta, sentando-se e ensaiando se levantar. Tom estava deitado também, de lado, olhando-a.

"Não levante, permaneça assim. Você é muito bela, muito desejável, Ginny", ele falou e ela forçou um sorriso, deitando-se novamente.

Ele a puxou para si, acariciando os cabelos vermelhos da mulher em seus braços e Ginny fechou os olhos. Estava tensa, precisava pensar, mas o peso do medalhão que carregava no pescoço não deixava, ao contrário: desde que começara a usar aquele medalhão sua mente estava turva. Sua própria essência estava descontrolada e podia sentir que deixava isso escapar, Tom percebia.

Yumemi... Há muito não era contemplada com uma viagem pelo futuro. Seria Deus lhe dando uma chance de escapar ao lhe mostrar aquele sonho? De se questionar? Sentimentos que desconhecia se apoderaram dela e pela segunda vez na vida realmente desejou do fundo da sua alma extinguir a alma de alguém. De qualquer, forma era diferente de quando quis matar Dominique.

Agora não era apenas raiva e desejo de vingança... Era _necessidade_.

Se realmente aquele sonho fora um Yumemi, não poderia ser evitado. Tom seria imortal. Aconteceria de qualquer forma, mesmo que em uma situação diferente da mostrada pelo éter. E se Tom já fosse Deus? Ela saberia? Notaria? Se ela tentasse matá-lo naquele instante ele morreria?

No que estava pensando? Por que mataria Tom se também desejava Éden?

Encolheu-se e abraçou os joelhos, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia Tom se levantar da cama.

"Está quase na hora, Ginny", ele comunicou, começando a se vestir. "Precisamos nos preparar para a nossa última parada antes de conhecermos o paraíso".

**

* * *

**Já era noite quando eles finalmente ficaram prontos.

"Para onde vamos?", Ginny perguntou quando Tom abriu a porta e os dois saíram para o corredor escuro.

"Neste mosteiro guardam algo que eu preciso", Tom respondeu, sem dar detalhes.

"Então vamos entrar em uma biblioteca como a do subterrâneo do mosteiro de nossa vila?"

"Não, Ginny. O que eu procuro não é um livro ou manuscrito. Vamos", ele respondeu apressadamente, baixando o tom de voz.

Ela o seguiu ainda se perguntando o que procuravam. Lembrava perfeitamente que Tom havia dito que precisava encontrar alguns manuscritos em Paris, mas porque agora era diferente? Será que o fato da poção de Flamel não lhe dar a imortalidade efetiva o fizera mudar totalmente os seus planos?

"O que precisamos achar?", ela insistiu.

"Tire do meu caminho todas as pessoas que forem necessárias", ele começou ignorando a pergunta feita. "Não quero ninguém por perto quando eu entrar na sala de reuniões".

Ele continuou andando. Sua capa esvoaçando nos corredores mal iluminados. Ele sabia o caminho, ele provavelmente havia estudado cada passo daquele plano antes mesmo de conhecê-la. Ele já tinha essa alternativa caso a poção feita da Pedra falhasse? Era a única explicação para que Tom soubesse exatamente o que deveria fazer, onde precisava ir e o que procurava. Naquele momento, ficou ainda mais claro para Ginny que a única serventia dela era varrer na frente dele qualquer um que pudesse se tornar um problema. Então a jóia em seu pescoço pesou ainda mais e ela se perguntou quando _ela_ seria varrida.

Respirou fundo e tentou se concentrar naquela missão, mas não captou nenhuma outra essência nos arredores, excerto a dela própria e de Tom. Entraram em um grande escritório por uma passagem dentro dos corredores do mosteiro, próxima aos jardins internos, por trás de uma das estátuas de anjo.

Era uma belíssima visão e praticamente toda adornada por quadros, peças esculpidas em ouro e pedras valiosas. Espalhados pela sala em estantes escuras estavam os livros e pergaminhos de aparência antiga; também viram uma mesa muito longa e com diversas cadeiras ao redor. Em um olhar mais atento, perceberam que no canto perto de uma das janelas havia um poleiro vazio e na parede logo ao lado encontraram uma espada prateada cravejada de rubis. Logo ela se tornou o foco das atenções de Tom.

Ele sorriu satisfeito.

"Lá está... A Sexta", murmurou para si mesmo, adiantando-se.

Ginny o seguiu, surpresa ao ver aquela expressão na face de Tom. Cobiça. Ele queria aquela espada e ela não duvidava que ele tivesse feito tanta coisa para obtê-la. Viajara dias e atravessara o país para consegui-la; que importância teria aquela arma para que ele ficasse mais próximo de Deus? Seria com aquele objeto que ele lutaria contra o Criador?

"Tom, eu não entendo", Ginny sussurrou, mas ele não prestou atenção.

"Apenas mais uma, Ginny. Falta apenas mais uma", ele falou aparentemente fora de si. Ela viu o fulgor vermelho passar pelos olhos de Tom. "Quando eu transformar essa espada na Sexta, eu serei Deus", ele completou e o medalhão em seu peito vibrou.

"Transformar a espada?", perguntou atordoada. "Em quê?"

Não havia mais ninguém ali, então por que tanta perturbação no éter? Queria se concentrar para identificar a essência que sentia, mas não conseguia. Era como se algo a impedisse de se conectar com as forças da natureza ao seu redor. O ar estava pesado e Ginny não conseguia fazê-lo chegar aos seus pulmões normalmente.

"Ainda não posso entrar em detalhes", ele falou, ignorando a agonia de Ginny e se aproximando da espada.

"Quer dizer que tudo o que precisamos é transformar isso e teremos o Éden?" ela perguntou se apoiando na parede.

O vento abriu as portas e as janelas da grande sala, deixando o ar frio e a neve entrar. Tom olhou para o pátio interno do mosteiro e, para sua surpresa, confirmou se estava vazio. Se não fora ninguém de fora que havia aberto as portas, o que tinha sido? Só então olhou para Ginny e percebeu que algo errado estava acontecendo.

"O que há?", perguntou, mantendo distância. "O que está fazendo, Ginny?"

"Eu não consigo controlar", ela falou sem fôlego. "Algo está me confundindo, perturbando, eu..."

Ela caiu de joelhos e as velas se apagaram. Os vitrais se quebraram e gritos foram ouvidos do lado de fora. Tom desviou o olhar de Ginny para as portas e sua expressão era de incredulidade e fúria.

"Faça parar. Controle-se!", ordenou, mas ela não escutava. "Preciso de mais tempo".

Ginny caiu no chão e os seus cabelos escorregaram pelos ombros ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo começou a se debater. O medalhão em seu peito vibrou ainda mais quando Tom se aproximou e estava extremamente pesado; confundia a sua cabeça, exalando uma essência que não podia existir em um objeto sem alma.

"Tem alguém na sala de reuniões", Tom ouviu um dos criados gritar.

"Chamem o bispo", era outra voz, no mesmo tom de urgência.

Tom se afastou, olhando mais uma vez para espada. Teria que deixá-la para trás, pois não iria arriscar todo o plano, não queria que desconfiassem. Podia voltar depois e conseguir o que queria, já tinha cinco delas – seis com o fragmento que permanecia em seu corpo – faltava apenas mais uma para chegar ao número perfeito e essa poderia aguardar um pouco.

Escondeu-se entre as estantes quando três homens entraram no salão ao mesmo tempo. Logo depois dois padres entraram, acompanhados de um homem que trajava vestes roxas.

Ginny gritou pela primeira vez; alto e prolongado, o som cortante da mais profunda e extrema agonia. Gritou novamente, atordoada pelo poder do medalhão.

"Jesus Cristo", um dos criados murmurou, fazendo o sinal da cruz.

"Ela está possuída?", o outro perguntou.

"Esse não é o criado do Padre Gabriel?", perguntou o terceiro criado.

"Está com as mesmas roupas, mas é claramente uma mulher", o padre mais velho respondeu. "Mas eu o vi quando eles chegaram e era homem! Como ficou com cabelos compridos?", perguntou ao bispo.

"Obra do demônio", ele sussurrou sombriamente.

Ginny gritou mais uma vez, pronunciando feitiços para tentar se controlar. Os ventos se agitaram e outro vitral se espatifou, fazendo os padres recuarem dois passos.

"Finite", Ginny gritou, deixando lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos, enquanto suas articulações se dobravam em espasmos de dor. "Dae eth namu! Finite! Finite..."

"Bruxa..."

"Tom, me ajuda! Faz isso parar!", choramingou.

Os padres se entreolharam.

"Tom?"

"Deve ser o nome do demônio que ela adora", um dos serviçais sugeriu.

"Pára!", ela berrou mais uma vez. "Finite... _Finite Incantatem_!"

Algo finalmente aconteceu.

Ginny parou de se debater, tomando fôlego de uma vez só. Arqueou as costas, abrindo os braços, gritando uma última vez. Os ventos pararam, as velas que tinham se apagado se acenderam instantaneamente e seu corpo caiu imóvel no chão. Tom se escondeu ainda mais entre as sombras quando os padres e serviçais se aproximaram para olhar Ginny mais de perto.

O bispo encarou a todos e falou sério.

"Prendam a bruxa na torre. Enviarei imediatamente uma carta à Inquisição".

* * *

¹ _"Nai omoi" "Nai naoi"_, _"Nai mira rëes". "Sonhos do passado, sonhos do futuro, sonhos se transformam em prisão" em Hïrico (língua criada por mim para oara meu livro Elementais)_

² _Ato de ver e contemplar o futuro em um sonho._


	15. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

_Ante mortem

* * *

_

Ginny acordou com o sol forte batendo em seu rosto e, relutante, abriu os olhos. Cada centímetro doía como se tivesse levado uma surra e se lembrou vagamente do que tinha acontecido. Sentou-se na palha úmida e olhou a sua volta, constatando que estava em uma cela fria e com paredes de pedra. A única janela era gradeada, mas deixava o sol passar e incomodar seus olhos.

Levantou-se com dificuldade para sair do alcance do sol, sentindo o peso do descontrole de energia em cada uma das suas articulações. Estava presa, por suas mãos e pés, a correntes longas fixadas na parede. Como pôde se descuidar tanto? Algo confundira a sua percepção e provocara aquela reação, como se sua essência tentasse expulsar outra mais poderosa.

"Ginny", ela escutou a voz de Tom e se virou.

Ele estava parado diante da cela, encarando-a com seriedade. Seus olhos tinham uma cor diferente e ela poderia jurar que eram vermelhos... Talvez fosse a luz do sol refletida.

"O que aconteceu?", ela perguntou. "Como vim parar aqui?"

"Você se descontrolou", ele falou baixo, atento a qualquer aproximação dos guardas. "E quando desmaiou trouxeram-na para esta torre. Os membros da Inquisição chegarão pela tarde".

Ginny desviou seus olhos do dele e respirou fundo antes de encará-lo novamente.

"Você não vai fazer nada?", perguntou.

"Eu vim aqui apenas para pegar algo que me pertence", falou segurando as grades e se aproximando. "Vim buscar o colar".

"O quê?"

"Preciso do medalhão", insistiu estendendo a mão.

Ginny sentiu o objeto vibrar e decidiu tirá-lo ao se lembrar do sonho e também da dor real que tivera ao perder o controle de sua própria magia. Não queria sentir sua pele queimando de novo ou ficar fora de si, mas se obrigou a parar o movimento que fazia ao relembrar as palavras de Tom no dia em que saíram de Nizza: "Vou te dar um presente. Desejo que use a todo instante. É o símbolo da minha confiança em você. Enquanto esse medalhão adornar o seu pescoço, estaremos do mesmo lado".

"Ginny?", ele chamou.

"Tom, ainda posso confiar em você?", ela perguntou.

"Por que pergunta? Claro que sim, Ginny. Você é a minha Eva", ele falou se aproximando. "Não conseguirei meus objetivos sem a sua essência", ele sussurrou. "Mas preciso do colar".

"Ainda não", murmurou, levando a mão ao pescoço. "Não antes que me responda algumas perguntas".

Ele ficou sério e seus olhos faiscaram como brasa. Ginny engoliu seco e se aproximou o máximo que as correntes permitiam.

"Você já conseguiu, não? A última coisa que faltava?".

"Não, minha _Eva_, eu já sou imortal, mas isso não é a última coisa que me falta", sussurrou.

"E você não ia me contar?", perguntou. "Então já encontrou o Éden? Tom, por que-"

"O Éden ainda é inatingível para mim, pois me falta uma coisa e seus olhos assustados me dizem que você já sabe o que é", ele falou.

"Mas você tem os três! Sabedoria, poder e imortalidade, então o que falta para-"

"_Você_ tem o poder, não eu", ele revelou falando mais baixo do que antes. "Durante todo esse tempo consegui transferir sua essência, sua alma para mim, mas ainda falta, Ginny. Preciso de mais".

"Então eu já sou descartável?"

"Descartável? Não gosto dessa palavra, Ginny. Você não é descartável, você é a minha Eva", sussurrou de forma convincente, mas ela retrocedeu dois passos. "Um pouco da sua alma se tornou minha assim como um pouco de mim está em você", concluiu.

"Não lhe entregarei nada, Tom", respondeu com agressividade, lágrimas lhe escaparam dos olhos ao perceber que era verdade.

"Ginny, se você ainda deseja o Éden, precisa me ajudar", insistiu. "Eu não conseguirei seguir em frente sem você".

"Por favor, pare de me ludibriar. Você é a própria serpente que Deus expulsou do Paraíso! Você é o mal que deseja retornar ao Éden para tomar o lugar do Nosso Senhor", ralhou entre os dentes, antes de cambalear e se apoiar na parede fria.

"Quando falamos das coisas do mundo não podemos dividir em bom e mal, Ginny. Cada existência é uma mescla de tudo e isso inclui o seu Senhor. Todo deus tem um pouco de demônio, assim como todo demônio tem um pouco de Deus".

"Isso é o que você acredita, Tom".

"Essa é a verdade que importa", afirmou calmamente. "Assim como é verdade que toda história precisa de um vilão. O vilão dos homens é Deus, o criador_ e a criatura_ do homem. Eu sou apenas aquele que libertará a sua raça com a verdade, destruindo os infiéis em crença".

"É com essas palavras que tenta me convencer que tudo é feito de bem e mal?", questionou. "Se tudo realmente é uma mescla, onde está o seu lado bom?".

"Diante de mim. Eva, você é o meu lado bom; a alma que eu preciso para atravessar os portões do Éden", ele revelou.

Ginny não falou nada, só enxugou as lágrimas de raiva que caiam. Precisava poupar forças se quisesse ter energia suficiente para fazer qualquer magia. Há quanto tempo estava ali? Era uma pergunta que ainda não tinha se feito desde que abrira os olhos.

"O colar, Ginny".

"Não lhe entregarei nada", repetiu a resposta.

"Você está fraca, cansada, provavelmente com fome e com sede. Ficou desacordada por três dias e quatro noites e logo não suportará mais tudo isso. E quando você estiver caída no chão, sem forças para sequer encarar meus olhos, você o entregará", sorriu.

"Deus não há de sucumbir ao seu desejo e eu tenho fé no poder e na sabedoria Dele".

"Você crê em um ser que vai temer a mim", retrucou com urgência. "Não poderia ser menos irracional do que está sendo agora, Ginny".

Ela se levantou e o encarou com firmeza, se aproximando a passos lentos como se tivesse medo de cair. Ficou o mais o próximo que pôde do homem que amava; seu deus, seu inferno.

Seu Éden.

"Deus nos inveja, Tom", ela murmurou. "Eu compreendi isso desde o começo, mas só agora, olhando para você e sua incomensurável obsessão, pude perceber que você estava errado. Sempre esteve", alertou, falando baixo e com raiva, cuspindo palavras.

Seus olhos sem o brilho que lhe era comum anteriormente indicavam que sua magia estava enfraquecendo. Como se as forças que dominavam a natureza das feiticeiras a estivessem deixando.

"Três dias em uma cela já foram suficiente para fazer você perder o juízo?", ele perguntou aos sussurros.

"Eu acreditei que ele nos invejava, mas pelos motivos errados. Ele nunca nos temeu, Tom. Não é a sua sabedoria ou o meu poder que ele inveja. Ele já tem tudo isso. É a nossa vida finita que ele quer. Deus nos inveja porque somos mortais, por podermos morrer a qualquer instante, porque qualquer momento nosso pode ser o último nessa terra..."

"Asneiras..."

"... e tudo é mais bonito e intenso porque a morte nos espera. Precisamos fazer nossa vida valer a pena, Tom. Precisamos-"

"Você nunca será mais encantadora do que é agora, Ginny", ele começou, em tom de admiração. "E nem mais ingênua".

"Nós nunca mais viveremos esse momento, Tom", insistiu. "A vida é única e é contra as leis da natureza quebrar a verdade divina".

"Você não vai me convencer desse absurdo. Falta muito pouco para eu alcançá-lo e assim irei destruí-lo. Você consegue imaginar, Ginny? Tudo aquilo que lhe apresentei? O poder? O Éden? Por que me trair assim? Por que não me entrega o medalhão e reina ao meu lado?".

"Por que não imaginei que ao desejar o Éden teria que mutilar minha alma e sacrificar meus princípios", ela suspirou. "Tudo o que eu fiz foi por amor e por um sonho que compartilhamos, mas ao ver que meus gestos só contribuíram para transformar você nessa criatura de alma retalhada decidi que lutarei _contra_ seus objetivos. Tom, você sequer emana essência de um ser humano..."

"Isso porque eu sou praticamente Deus, Ginny".

"Não. Isso é porque você se tornou um monstro e eu não vou deixar que conclua seu objetivo".

"O colar, Ginny", insistiu mais uma vez, tentando desviar a atenção de Ginny dos novos planos que ela estava fazendo.

"Se o deseja tanto, mate-me", desafiou, abrindo os braços. "Nada é mais fácil".

"Não tem medo?"

"Todos morrem", disse com um sorriso se formando nos lábios. "Que diferença faz se vai ser agora ou daqui a cem anos? Isso importa? Vamos, faça!"

"Você realmente acredita que me destruirá se eu não matá-la agora?", perguntou achando graça.

"Talvez".

Tom sorriu.

Ginny retribuiu o gesto.

Ele fez uma reverência e se afastou, mas antes se fechar a porta da carceragem atrás de si anunciou:

"Vim aqui apenas lhe dar uma chance de se redimir aos olhos de _deus_, mulher", falou alto para que os guardas ouvissem. "Sua execução já foi marcada, não haverá julgamento e a sentença já foi decretada. Amanhã, nesse mesmo horário, sua cabeça será separada do seu corpo".

* * *

Quando Tom saiu, o dia se arrastou como as corretes presas aos seus pés. Pela noite os minutos eram tortura e as horas um castigo, passado lentamente, apenas para aumentar sua dor e desespero.

Ao menos teve tempo para pensar.

Precisava fazer algo, mas seu espírito enfraquecido não conseguia acumular energia suficiente para uma magia poderosa, muito menos tinha os materiais necessários para utilizar um feitiço com qualquer elemento. Não conseguiria manipular a essência dos guardas sem ver as cores de suas intenções para pintá-las com as cores que queria.

Suspirou diversas vezes resignada, sem conseguir dormir, repassando cada um dos momentos que tinha vivido com Tom desde que se viram pela primeira vez. Um conto de fadas que ela viveu sozinha na esperança de conhecer um mundo espetacular e feito de sonhos, mas que logo se transformou em uma obsessiva caçada pela imortalidade.

Passos de uma história curta, mas que parecia não ter fim.

O flagrante; a missa; o primeiro encontro; o convite; as conversas escritas em folhas de pergaminho; os ensinamentos; a primeira tentação; o beijo roubado e a rejeição; a ameaça; a segunda tentação; a despedida; a primeira morte; a fuga; mais mortes no caminho; Flamel; a terceira tentação;

_Rendição. _

E após se entregar completamente e tomar da poção extraída do fruto da Árvore da Vida uma nova fuga se fez necessária.

Suspirou novamente. Não podia culpar Tom, pois ele seguia seus desejos e sonhos; ela culpava a si própria por abandonar os seus para seguir os dele. Sonhos. _Yumemi_. Não fora um delírio qualquer e agora tinha a confirmação de que Tom era um imortal, um semi-deus que só precisava de sua ajuda para abrir os portões do Éden...

Queria impedi-lo, mas não sabia como;

Queria lutar, mas não tinha forças;

Queria matá-lo, mas Tom era imortal.

Fechou os olhos e pensou em alguém que pudesse ajudá-la, mas não conheci ninguém fora de sua vila e não havia água, muito menos forças, para que ela se comunicasse através de um reflexo.

Se ela tivesse sonhando com antecedência poderia ter fugido, mas o Yumemi não tinha hora marcada para acontecer. Precisou conter as lágrimas ao lembrar das palavras de sua mãe:

"_Harry está lhe procurando"_.

"_Não no lugar certo, mamãe. Tente uma masmorra e talvez acerte"_, pensou sem conter a ironia.

Queria se comunicar com ele, passar alguma mensagem, falar sobre os planos de Tom e a única coisa que lhe veio à mente foi usar o que lhe restava de magia para enviar a sua essência até ele, como uma memória extraída de seus pensamentos para se revelarem através de sonhos.

Mas ela também sabia que eu retirar sua essência estaria abdicando de sua magia e nada poderia fazer para tentar se salvar no dia seguinte.

Ginny fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios até que sangrassem. Depois passou a mão na boca, melou a ponta dos dedos em seu sangue e sussurrou as primeiras palavras... Estava preparada para fazer a última magia da sua vida.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte ela não despertou com o sol em seu rosto, mas com mãos pesadas soltando as correntes e lhe arrastando para fora da sala, onde teve as mãos presas novamente.

Ela não dormiu. A verdade é que tinha desmaiado depois de enviar sua última chance de se redimir através do éter para Harry. Ele saberia o que fazer, ele entenderia o que ela queria dizer e ele lutaria para destruir Tom. A esperança da derrota do padre que desejava a queda de Deus estaria nas mãos de seu antigo noivo, pois era a única pessoa em quem poderia confiar tal tarefa quando ela já não estivesse entre os vivos.

Deixou-se arrastar. O sol estava extremamente quente, o que não era normal para um dia de inverno, e provavelmente o meio dia se aproximava. Ela olhou para os céus para esquecer a multidão que gritava, mas não conseguiu sustentar por muito tempo, sua vista doeu. Fechou os olhos e rezou pelo perdão dos seus pecados.

_Por misericórdia. _

Um pé após o outro e uma mão ao lado da outra, em uma caminhada solitária. Atados. Prisão. Os gritos eram de alegria, festa, louvores ao Deus cristão. Muitas preces hipócritas. Poucas preces verdadeiras. Uma confusão de sons, cores e sentimentos.

Medo.

Euforia.

Pena.

E muitas pessoas gritavam. E algumas pessoas rezavam. E apenas uma pessoa caminhava.

"Não haverá misericórdia por aqueles que atentam contra as leis do nosso rei", anunciou o enviado da Inquisição. "E eu vos digo: que executem a pecadora, para que nela seja aplicada a justiça do Nosso Senhor, servido de exemplo aos hereges que zombam da Palavra Divina".

Ele encarou de forma impiedosa a platéia que assistia inquieta ao discurso que antecedia a execução e depois voltou-se para Ginny, que foi derrubada e forçada a se ajoelhar diante dos olhares inquisidores e sedentos por sangue daquele povo. Ela era culpada, mas só pensou em quantos foram os inocentes que morreram daquela forma? Não sabia. Já não era capaz de sentir a essência das almas que haviam deixado o mundo.

"Bruxa!", alguém gritou.

Seguiram-se os gritos e aplausos da multidão, enquanto a Inquisição continuava anunciando os motivos pelo qual ela estava ali, de joelhos, com as mãos e os pés atados em ferro, com a cabeça acomodada em uma tora de madeira mal talhada e suja de sangue.

Olhou mais uma vez para a multidão, esperando encontrar apenas um olhar de solidariedade. Podia ser qualquer um, velho, criança, homem ou mulher. Só queria um último conforto, mesmo que de um estranho. Não queria _morrer sozinha_.

Então ela teve o que desejava.

Por dois segundos pensou nos clichês em como as pessoas falavam que antes do último suspiro era possível ver uma vida inteira passando na frente dos olhos. Ginny tinha muito mais sorte.

_Ela não viu._

Apenas o encontrou no meio da multidão, tão claro, tão real... Não era uma ilusão que seu cérebro atormentado pela proximidade da morte. Era ele e tinha certeza disso porque seu subconsciente já havia guardado Tom. Todos os detalhes, cheiros e tons de voz com a mais cruel perfeição.

Fechou os olhos quando o povo se calou;

Era sinal de que o machado fora levantado;

Ele sorriu;

E então ela gravou esse sorriso como sua última memória.

Por culpa dele matou e desistiu de viver, por ele lutou e também desistiu de lutar, mas era para ele o seu momento final.


	16. Epílogo

Epílogo

_Ab aeterno

* * *

_

Estava quente e extremamente confortável. Esticou-se, pensando que há tempos não dormia tão bem, e suspirou feliz, abrindo os olhos em seguida.

Luz.

Muita luz.

Sentou-se na grama úmida e percebeu que não sabia onde estava. Levou as mãos ao pescoço e apalpou cada centímetro só para ter certeza de que ainda estava inteira.

Estava salva? Como?

"Ginny?", ela ouviu alguém chamar e se virou imediatamente.

Era um homem. Não era muito velho, mas também não era muito novo. Tinha olhos e cabelos cor de mel e a pele extremamente alva. Não o reconheceu, mas ficou de pé imediatamente.

"Quem é você?".

"Um amigo"

Seu coração acelerou.

Não o reconhecia, mas algo era familiar.

Estranhamente, ele lhe lembrava Tom.

"Vamos", o homem pediu para que ela o acompanhasse.

Seu vestido em trapos não ajudava muito na sua caminhada, mas se esforçava, pois queria as respostas dessa vez. Já estava cansada de perguntas que nunca eram respondidas. Quem a salvou? Fora aquele estranho? Ou seria possível que Harry tivesse interpretado tão rápido a mensagem?

Decidiu não pensar nisso até que fizessem uma parada e ela tivesse oportunidade de falar novamente.

O sol era forte e quente, mas a brisa era agradavelmente refrescante. Ao longe podia ver montanhas e ainda mais longe o início de uma floresta. Tentou ficar calma, queria esperar, mas a ansiedade foi maior do que a sua paciência.

"Quem me salvou?", ela resolveu acabar com as dúvidas.

"Ninguém", respondeu com simplicidade, sem diminuir o passo.

"Então como eu estou aqui".

"Você está aqui justamente por que não foi salva, Ginny. Você morreu e eu vim te buscar".

Ela suspirou e a esperança se foi. Não entrou em desespero, pois já estava preparada para a morte.

Ao menos não sentiu dor.

"Você é um anjo?"

"Não", respondeu secamente.

Os dois continuaram andando até que as montanhas ficaram mais próximas. Havia algumas árvores, a grama era ligeiramente mais verde e em uma falha entre as montanhas havia uma grande passagem, selada por um grande portão dourado. Através dele, Ginny pôde ver a paisagem mais linda que já havia contemplado. Nem mesmo em seus sonhos algo parecido fora mostrado.

"Éden", ela sussurrou com um sorriso nos lábios, se aproximando dos portões.

"Pecar é atentar contra Deus e o maior dos pecados é querer se igualar a ele", o homem começou a falar, Ginny se virou para encará-lo. "Adão e Eva, expulsos do paraíso por comerem do fruto proibido da árvore do conhecimento, desencadearam a desgraça do que o Senhor Deus chamou de humanidade. A raça criada por Deus para dominar as demais raças conheceu o pecado e homem e mulher se tornaram mortais ao descobrirem que existe o bem e o mal".

Ginny já sabia de tudo aquilo, Tom havia contado.

"Eles foram banidos do lar pela força do pecado", continuou, apontando para as terras através dos portões e Ginny o acompanhou com o olhar. "O homem passou a discernir entre certo e errado, puro e impuro. Já não mais divino, passou a ser apenas um humano vendo a porta de sua morada ser guardada por dois querubins com espadas fulgurantes que cintilavam. Protetores do caminho para a árvore da vida".

Só naquele momento, Ginny atentou para duas criaturas extremamente belas que estavam prostradas do outro lado do portão. Como não as viu antes?

"O homem foi avisado", um dos anjos falou de forma clara, se aproximando. "E mesmo assim pecou. Os anjos também avisaram, mas ainda assim houve pecado em nossa terra".

"E Ele disse:", o outro anjo se aproximou. "Podes comer de todas as árvores do jardim. Mas da árvore do conhecimento do bem e do mal não deves comer, porque no dia em que o fizeres serás condenado a morrer",

"Você sabe como a história continua, Ginny. O homem desobedeceu essa ordem e Deus _me_ criou para garantir que nenhum homem na face da terra tivesse a vida eterna", o homem de olhos cor de mel voltou a falar. "Eu que trouxe você aqui, para ficar diante dos portões que nunca se abrirão para você. Essa é a vingança do Nosso Senhor Deus para a sua traição", murmurou.

"Quem é você?", perguntou.

"Sou a Morte", sussurrou com um sorriso simples e sincero. "Guiei você até os portões do Éden, como é minha obrigação, mas eles permanecem fechados por causa dos pecados que cometeu".

"Mas eu me arrependi", ela tentou se explicar, olhando mais uma vez para o outro lado dos portões. "Eu não fiz por querer".

"Mas amou e louvou a outro senhor que não era o Seu Deus", a Morte explicou. "Sei que se arrependeu e é apenas por isso que trouxe você para os Campos. Sua alma é bondosa e não merecia desaparecer nas profundezas do Hades, Ginny. Apenas por isso você ainda possui o seu espírito, mas o pecado de extinguir a alma de seres humanos é atentar contra os poderes do próprio Senhor, por isso os portões não se abrirão".

"O que farei? Viverei do lado de fora? Poderei um dia ter esperanças de-"

"Suas esperanças se foram quando repetiu o_ Ato de Matar_. Deus, todo misericordioso, permitiu que eu trouxesse você para os Campos de Penitência, mas os portões só se abrem para os puros de coração".

"Eu prometo que vou me redimir", implorou.

"Sua penitência será vagar pelos Campos e velar por Tom Riddle enquanto ele estiver vivo".

"Mas ele é imortal", Ginny lembrou, mas a Morte não pareceu tocada.

"Essa é a vingança e do Nosso Senhor Deus. Esse é o seu castigo".

Ginny retrocedeu dois passos, olhando uma última vez para o Éden.

Tão perto e tão longe.

"Ele pode realmente ser deus?"

"Tom Riddle pode ser rei e deus em quantos reinos ele quiser inventar, mas nunca será capaz de atravessar esses portões se for imortal. Deus não é imortal, ele simplesmente existe. A vingança e a ira de Deus contra Tom é sábia e silenciosa. O _seu_ falso deus já tem o castigo dele, pois pior do que morrer e ser privado da vida eterna no Jardim é viver na busca de um reino e um sonho que nunca se tornarão realidade. Tom falhou. Ele nunca triunfará. Vagará pelo mundo sozinho até encontrar um igual que o derrotará".

Ginny desejou chorar. Não apenas por ela, mas também por Tom.

Deu as costas para o Paraíso com seus anjos e portões dourados e voltou sua visão para os campos imensos. Tinha um longo caminho a percorrer.

Tom a chamara de Eva.

Não havia nome mais apropriado para uma mulher que teve em suas mãos as chaves do Reino dos Céus e as deixou escapar.

Por uma tentação fora expulsa.

Ela era Eva, mas Tom não era Deus.

Nunca seria.

Tom era a sua perdição.

Sua serpente.

.

* * *

_A você, meu muito obrigada por acompanhar Éden até o final._


End file.
